


The Violet Diaries

by Helthehatter



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, Child raising, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Nick and Judy have a fox bunny, Romance, but not fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: The many stories of Nick and Judy as they try to raise their baby daughter while not even being married.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me with any questions or such at tumblr as helthehatter

**Violet**

Judy had imagined this day for years. In her fantasies she was laughing, and crying tears of joy, rushing to the phone to tell her family the good news. “It finally happened!” she’d gush to her mother and father and any other ears that were nearby. “I’m pregnant!”

But fantasy, as usual, was so different and so much better than reality. Reality had Judy sitting on the cold floor of the pharmacy’s bathroom, staring through her tears at the plastic stick between her fingers, at the red plus sign that told her the sudden tiredness and nausea were for a reason. She didn’t reach for the phone inside her pocket to call her parents and tell them the good news. This wasn’t good news.

It wasn’t…because she wasn’t married, wasn’t even dating. She was sitting on a bathroom floor crying her eyes out because she had made a mistake, had made it more than once. But she had no idea it would happen, had no idea it _could_ happen.

She had never heard of a fox impregnating a rabbit.

That first night was where it all went down hill, she realized. She and Nick had been celebrating, the ZPD having finally caught an escaped convict that had eluded them for months. Nick had invited her to his place, a moderately nice apartment that was bigger than her own; he had some cheap bottles of champagne he had nabbed from Finnick a couple months back.

They had made themselves comfortable on his couch and enjoyed glasses of the champagne that didn’t even bother to bubble when they opened the bottle. Nick had flicked on his TV and they watched a romantic comedy. And for a while they sat in silence, occasionally laughing at the film, taking sips of their low priced alcohol, simply enjoying each other’s company.

They did that a lot, enjoy each other’s company. They were best friends. Partners. They understood each other more than any other animal and maybe that was one of the reasons Judy had let herself become more tipsy than usual, which had led to their first mistake. She had absolutely adored Nick, still did, he was funny and charming, one of a kind, he made her feel special and she knew he always had her back, which was why she didn’t hesitate to answer him honestly when he spoke next.

They were watching the couple on the movie, a wolf and oddly enough a hare, share their first kiss which eventually led them to the bedroom which was far more explicit than Judy had expected from a romantic comedy and hoped Nick didn’t see how her ears had turned red. It was weird watching such things with her male friend. She closed her eyes as she took a larger sip from her glass.

Nick had moved his green eyes from the TV to her, his face expressionless as he spoke, “Have you ever done that?”

She looked up at him, her brow knit, “Done what?”

He indicated to the TV that had mercifully ended the bedroom scene and now the hare was telling her friends that she was in love with the wolf, “Date a different species.”

Judy shook her head, “Nope. Strictly rabbits.” To be honest she had never dated that much, most of her family called her a prude. But she had just been so busy with work and the fact she wasn’t going to date just _any_ guy, it had to be the _right_ guy.

“What about you?” she asked the fox.

He snorted bitterly, “Please, I can’t even convince vixens to go out with me.”

That made Judy frown, she wasn’t a good judge when it came to the beauty of foxes, she had only known two in her whole life, but she didn’t think Nick was ugly. Of course if he acted like he did when they first met then that was more understandable.

“What do you think about it?” Nick asked a few minutes later. The wolf and the hare had had a misunderstanding and now were in the middle of an argument.

If Judy hadn’t already had a full glass of champagne she probably would’ve been more weirded out by the sudden interest. She shrugged, “I think its fine. Why do you ask?”

It was Nick’s turn to shrug but he didn’t meet Judy’s eyes, “Just curious.” He looked at the almost empty bottle of champagne, “Maybe I had too much of this.” He poured himself another glass.

“Would you date another species?” Judy asked him as the movie started to come to an end.

“Why?” Nick smirked over at her, “Interested?”

She let out a small laugh, her ears dusting pink, “You wish.”

But her laughter died down when she saw the way Nick was looking at her.

“Yeah,” Nick breathed, his eyes not breaking from her own. “I would.”

She wanted to glance away but she felt trapped beneath his gaze, “…Wh-what kind of mammal would you be with…?”

Nick had looked her over then and Judy felt like her entire body was on fire, the hunger in his green eyes had set her heart pounding. She had never felt desired like this.

“At the moment….” Nick finally spoke, his voice unnaturally husky, “A rabbit.”

Then he was leaning toward her and Judy let her eyes slip shut, a silent dare for Nick to kiss her. A second later she felt warm lips against her own and she couldn’t hold back the moan that rose from her throat, couldn’t resist immediately opening her mouth to taste him, his tongue carried the flavor of the same champagne that was coursing through her body, making her forget that he was a fox, making her forget that this wasn’t a good idea, making her forget that he didn’t love her, not like he should as he pushed her down onto the couch, his paws rubbing across her arms and stomach and thighs.

Judy’s paws reached toward his neck, her fingers running across his coarse red fur, trailing down to his shoulders, digging her blunt nails in. Nick didn’t spend long tasting her, his mouth pulled away to nuzzle against her neck and shoulders, his teeth gently nipping her flesh and the action caused butterflies to flutter in her stomach.

When Nick almost fell off the couch he suggested the bed and Judy agreed, following him to his bedroom where they sprawled across his bed, continuing their feverous kissing. They hadn’t planned for what happened next, they hadn’t planned to slip their now wrinkled clothes off, to go farther than they should, to know what it felt like to be one, to cry out each other’s names as powerful waves of ecstasy sent them over the edge. They hadn’t planned on waking up the next morning in each other’s arms. The pleasure of last night almost hadn’t been worth the following mortification. But as they hastily put on the clothes they had strewn on the floor they had both assured each other they’d still be friends, they had been drunk and it was a one time thing. They would move on with their lives, they wouldn’t mention it, it wouldn’t happen again.

They kept that promise for exactly two weeks.

The second time was at Judy’s apartment, she had had a rough week. Bogo had swamped her with paperwork and to top it off she had missed her aunt’s birthday. Nick had come to her place to offer a friendly shoulder for her to lean on, the poor bunny exhausted and heartsick. She had just wanted a distraction, wanted to feel good, and Nick was right next to her, holding her paw and offering comforting words. She had pulled him into a kiss and the fox hadn’t needed persuasion to go any farther and when they had finished her loud neighbors had no qualms with offering a commentary.

Once again they vowed that was it, they didn’t need their neighbors to talk. But of course they didn’t listen to themselves.

The third time was after Nick had flirted with a pretty vixen and he wanted to assure a moody Judy that she was still his favorite girl.

The fourth and latest time happened for no good reason, they just wanted to. That had been a month ago, and Judy had started to feel sick. Recognizing the symptoms from living with her mother and older sisters, she had gone to the pharmacy, her worst fear proven. But after spending those nights together, despite the comfort and the assurance, it was really nothing but a fling. Nick cared for her, she knew that, but he didn’t want to be with her. He would’ve brought it up by now surely, and Judy was too scared to ask him. Especially now, if he rejected her she wasn’t sure she could handle it.

She was scared, that was all there was to it. She was too scared to tell Nick, she _wouldn’t_ tell him she was carrying his baby.

“Which is fine,” she assured herself, a lump in her throat making it hard to breathe. “It’s Nick Wilde we’re talking about. He doesn’t want kids; besides…he wouldn’t want to be my boyfriend let alone a father. I’m Judy Hopps, the first rabbit cop of ZPD…If I can do that I can be a raise a kit all on my own.”

Her phone buzzed, signaling it was five in the morning. Time to get to work; she was glad she had already dressed up in her uniform before she had headed to the pharmacy. She had figured she would need time to waste on tears.

Judy stood up, threw the stick into a trash bin and wiped the tears away, time wasted; now she had to get to work. She could afford to work a few more days before she would have no choice but to take maternity leave and then…she’d figure that out when she got there.

.

“There you are, Carrots!” Nick’s voice sent a wave of dread through her as she walked into the precinct, already feeling exhausted from the walk from the pharmacy store.

He was chatting with Clawhauser, both munching on a donut. Judy usually really liked donuts but the smell of them nearly made bile rise in her throat.

“Not like you to be late,” Nick pointed out, dusting the sprinkles off his paws and walking over to stand by her side. He gave her the welcoming smile he always gave her at the beginning of work.

Judy forced her lips up into a smile, hoping he didn’t notice how forced it was, “Sorry, just got a little tired.” She wondered if her face showed her panic that a kit was growing inside her at that very moment.

They waved to Clawhauser before heading to the bullpen. Stepping inside she remembered that she and Nick sat together, they always sat together. And if she tried to sit somewhere else he would know something was wrong, but she wasn’t sure if she could stand sitting next to him.

Judy forced herself to climb onto the seat next to the fox, being careful not to touch his shoulder like she usually did. All she could think about was those nights together, that her partner was going to be a father. She had to figure out what to do when she started showing, even if she took a break from the force Nick spent everyday with her. He would find out she was expecting and he would figure out whose it was. And then what? Would she lose him for good? The thought sent a new spike of fear through her heart.

Bogo finally walked in, reciting some mundane announcements. But as he spoke Judy felt sudden nausea boil in her stomach and she started to panic. She would _not_ throw up in front of the entire first precinct. She made to raise her hand to be excused when Nick wrapped his tail around her torso.

It was something he had started doing months before they first spent a night together, it was a simple act; affectionate, done so many times Nick probably hadn’t even realized it had happened.

But feeling his tail drape across her thigh made Judy yelp and move back, sending her falling out of her chair and landing on her tail. Nick looked at her with open shock and concern as did the other officers, Bogo having stopped mid-announcement. The buffalo and a few other officers sent Nick accusatory glares which made the fox indignant.

“What? I didn’t do anything!” he insisted vehemently.

“Sorry,” Judy mumbled to the room as she stood up. She felt the bile rising in her throat. “I just need to go to the bathroom.”

She dashed off before another word could be uttered.

.

The next few days were like that. Judy would wake up with awful morning sickness, having to rush down to her apartments’ communal bathroom. She would get strange or concerned looks from other residents as she dashed into a stall to vomit up her dinner. None of them asked her what was wrong, they probably already knew.

Judy would then force herself into her uniform and start her walk to the ZPD, resisting riding a bus or taxi because she had to save money because babies were expensive. But _God_ , were her legs tired, in fact her entire body felt like lead and she was so thankful Bogo kept her on desk duty, allowing her to sit in her chair and just type out her paperwork. But even that wasn’t as easy as it used to be. All the while her stomach gurgled painfully and her head pounded in agony and she wanted to know what she did to deserve all this.

Then there was the odd cravings, she knew she was giving birth to something with fox in its genes when she purchased five bags of cicada chips and ate them all before she made it home. She had also started making a habit of stopping at BugBurga whenever she could spare the change.

But the worst had to be the mood swings. Judy would be feeling mildly okay, her nausea at bay, her legs not aching as badly as usual and she would be sipping from a coffee cup that was actually a cricket shake in disguise.

And then a wave of malice would just wash over her and she’d have to bite her tongue from letting out a growl. She would end up snapping at some of the other officers for just asking her a question or her shoulders would start shaking and tears would well up and she’d have to find a place to hide until the tears subsided.

And of course Nick took notice of her strange behavior; he’d ask her why she was so late _again_. He’d want to know why she didn’t want one of Clawhauser’s donuts or why she snarled at some of their fellow officers. He kept demanding why she spent so much of her time in the bathroom. But Judy would only give him a half-hearted excuse or ignore him completely. The fox would let out a frustrated growl when she did the latter but wouldn’t push her, turning back to whatever he was doing. It didn’t help improve Judy’s mood that she was already pushing her best friend away and she was barely even showing yet.

One night Judy lay wide awake on her bed, tired but unable to get to sleep. Thinking of how sick she would be tomorrow, how tired, how irritated, and how she was going to be all alone raising this hybrid kit. She hadn’t told any of her friends, Clawhauser and Fru Fru couldn’t keep a secret to save their lives, and her parents would expect Nick to take Judy down the aisle if she told them he had gotten her pregnant. The only mammal she could really talk to was Mrs. Otterton but she and her family were on vacation.

Judy then realized all thoughts on her pregnancy had been nothing but negative and she felt guilty. She rubbed a paw over her stomach; she could just make out the beginning of a baby bump. “I’m sorry,” she breathed to her unborn child. “I’m just so scared and tired right now, but I’ll be okay. We’ll both be okay…I promise.” She curled onto her side, hugging her stomach with both paws and closed her eyes, trying to picture what her baby would look like.

But despite her promise to her kit tomorrow would be one of her worst days.

.

She and Nick had been assigned to parking duty, apparently doing nothing but paperwork was too much to hope for. Her legs ached as she followed the fox from one parking meter to the next.

Nick personally didn’t find parking duty all that tedious like Judy. Even getting a few snickers out of the furious looks animals gave him. Judy could only follow him, leaning against a meter or a bench or a pole whenever he stopped, it had felt like she only got a few seconds of sleep before her alarm was blaring through her ears.

“Couldn’t sleep _again_ , Carrots,” Nick asked her as he made it to ticket sixty eight.

She shrugged helplessly, “I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Maybe you need a better mattress,” Nick said. He looked at her and offered a smile, “It is pretty lumpy; I know that from experience.”

Judy cringed, the only time he had slept in her bed was when he had slept with her, Judy had sprawled on top of Nick, finding his torso much more comfortable than her mattress.

But nights with Nick only reminded her of why she was so tired right now.

She looked away from him, not noticing how the fox’s smile quickly fell and he turned back to his job. A second later they heard the sirens.

Judy’s ears pricked up as she and Nick swiveled around to see a tiger racing across the street, holding a cash register between his orange paws. Nick immediately tossed his ticket maker into the nicknamed ‘Joke-mobile’ and raced across the street to tail the tiger. Judy forced herself to sprint after.

But she didn’t get far, she tried her best to run, cars and buildings blurring past her for a few seconds but then the aching in her legs increased ten-fold. She couldn’t get enough oxygen into her lungs, her stomach felt cramped and her vision was going blurry. Judy finally fell, just managing to catch herself on her paws and knees. She stared down at the gray cement beneath her and forced air back into her lungs. Her panting raspy to her own ears and she was sure she was going to be sick again.

“Carrots?” Nick’s questioning voice came a few feet ahead; he must’ve turned to see she had fallen. “ _Carrots_!”

A few seconds later the fox was kneeling beside her, having abandoned the chase. His face was twisted in fear as he extended his paws toward her to help her up, the same paws that had touched her and led to where she was now.

Before she even knew what she was doing Judy pushed him away, nearly knocking the fox onto his back. “ _Don’t touch me_!” she shrieked at him, making some passersby turn around and walk the other way.

Nick, affronted, scowled at her, “I was just trying to help!”

“I’m not a helpless child,” she snapped at him. “I don’t need your help! I don’t need _you_!”

Nick flinched as if she had struck him. “What is wrong with you?” he demanded.

She was sick of it that’s what was wrong. She was sick and tired and scared and so sad because she was in _love_ with this stupid fox… She _was_. She had been in love with him since their first night together and she had been in denial ever since. And now she let it stare her in the face, let her accept the fact she was in love with the father of her child and there was nothing she could do about it because for Nick it had just been a fling. Nick had just wanted to have some fun, he didn’t want to be tethered to a rabbit he wasn’t even dating or to a kit he didn’t even know existed, and Judy didn’t want them both to face their mistake when there was no need.

So she just glared at him as she forced herself to her feet, and made her way back to the Joke-mobile, the fox’s burning glower on her back.

.

When they got back to the precinct Judy immediately made her way to Bogo’s office, ignoring the wave Clawhauser sent her. She was too scared she would burst into tears at any minute. Nick made his own way to his desk, his tail bushed out in anger as he sat down in his chair. He hadn’t said a word since Judy said, quite plainly, that she didn’t need him.

She walked into the chief’s office, not bothering to knock which obviously surprised the buffalo who had been busy looking through paper work, his reading glances perched on the bridge of his nose.

“Hopps, what makes you think you can barge-” his voice broke off when he saw the expression on the rabbit’s face and he placed his file down. “What’s wrong?”

Judy took in a shuddering breath, she was losing her grip, she was going to break down in tears right there in front of her boss. But she couldn’t keep working, “I need to go on leave.”

His brow furrowed in confusion, “What kind of leave?”

“…Maternity leave,” she winced at the words. It looked like Bogo’s eyes would pop out of his head, “Come again?”

Judy stepped closer to the buffalo, her legs ached but she knew she wouldn’t be able to climb onto a chair. She continued, “I-I’m expecting a baby, sir. That’s why I haven’t been at my best these past few days…I think it’s time I take a break so I can focus on that.”

“I see…” he replied, looking her up and down. “Very well, I’ll let you go on maternity leave. Who’s the father, if I may ask?”

Judy glanced toward the closed door, where beyond it Nick was sitting at his desk, typing furiously at his computer. “It’s not important,” she answered.

Bogo narrowed his eyes, “I wouldn’t say that. Does Wilde know?”

Judy looked up at him in horror. How did he find out? “W-What?!”

“He’s your friend isn’t he?” the buffalo asked, a bit thrown off by the rabbit’s sudden panic. “I figured he’s one of the first mammals you would tell.”

“O-oh, no,” she shook her head, relief making her shoulders sink. “He doesn’t know. And if it’s all the same to you, sir, could you please not tell him? Or any of the ZPD?”

It was obvious Bogo wanted to demand why she wanted to keep it a secret but since she wasn’t a criminal he wouldn’t interrogate her. “I don’t think you’ll be able to keep this a secret for long, Hopps, especially not from that fox.”

“I know, just… I’ll tell him and everyone else eventually. Just not right now…”

Bogo looked at her for a second before letting out a soft sigh, “Do what you think is best, now go on home.”

Judy nodded and headed for the door.

“Hopps,” Bogo called just as she opened it.

Judy looked over her shoulder at the buffalo. “Congratulations.”

.

Her phone vibrated again. Judy lay sprawled across her bed; empty cicada chips littered her room. She knew that it was a message from Nick; he had been trying to get in contact with her since the day she left. Judy couldn’t exactly blame him; days ago she had left the precinct immediately after telling Bogo she was pregnant and hadn’t told Nick she was leaving. It was awful of her, she knew that. But she couldn’t bear to be around him anymore.

She picked up her phone and looked at the new message, **Talk to me**.

Judy trailed through the other messages he had already sent her: **Where are you?**

**Bogo just told me ur on vacation WTF??**

**Is it becuz I wanted to help u I’m sorry Carrots!**

**Stop ignoring me!!!**

And then his latest text, **Talk to me** … Judy tried to hold back a wave of guilt. Her fingers hovered over her phone’s keypad. For a moment she imagined texting him the truth but her fear won over and she texted what was best for the both of them: **Please leave me alone.** She hit send just as her phone rang. Mrs. Otterton was calling her. Judy felt a sense of relief as she answered the call, “Hello?”

“Hi, Judy. I’m on my way,” Mrs. Otterton’s soft voice calmed Judy. The otter had returned home a few days after Judy started her maternity leave and the rabbit had went for a visit. But when her friend opened the door Judy couldn’t help but fall into her arms, sobbing her heart out as she told her what had happened. When she had finally managed to get the story out Mrs. Otterton led her inside the house, set her on the couch and got her some tea, calmly assuring Judy that she had a friend who would help her through it all. And now Mrs. Otterton was taking her to her first doctor appointment to check on the baby.

Judy forced herself off her bed and got dressed, slipping her now quiet phone into her pocket and heading outside to wait for the otter.

.

“There’s it’s heartbeat,” Dr. Monroe, a moose, stated. He had a stethoscope pressed against the small bump of Judy’s belly. “It’s a strong one, healthy.”

He smiled up at her, “Nothing to worry about.”

“What do you think it will look like?” Judy asked from where she sat. Mrs. Otterton was holding her paw and stroking it reassuringly.

“Hard to say,” the moose replied. “I’ve delivered for a few interspecies couples but never a bunny and fox. We’ll have to see when the baby’s big enough for an ultrasound.”

A few minutes later he sent the two ladies on their way, Judy’s stomach growling loudly and making Mrs. Otterton and a few passing mammals chuckle. “What are you in the mood for?” the otter asked as they drove out of the hospital’s parking lot, “My treat.”

“I can pay,” Judy assured, leaning against the passenger seat. “But I would love some BugBurga, lots and lots of BugBurga.”

Mrs. Otterton laughed again, “Whatever you want, sweetie. I know I couldn’t get enough greasy food when I was pregnant with my boys.”

“My mom always craved sweets every time she was expecting,” Judy replied. “I was so upset one time she ate all of the cookies in the house. But now I get it.”

Mrs. Otterton parked before BugBurga, helping Judy out of the car even though she insisted she was fine. She still let the otter take her arm and lead her inside, at the moment she was just happy she had someone to be with her who would keep her secret. Inside the fast food restaurant a blast of cold air had Judy wrapping her arms around herself and shivering, Mrs. Otterton urged her to go find a place to sit while she waited in line to order their food. Judy obeyed, sitting at a two chaired table by the window. She laid her arms across the table, burying her face into her arms and thinking she could fall asleep right then if she wasn’t so hungry.

“Judy?” a partly familiar voice spoke up. “Judy Hopps?”

She lifted her head to see a tan rabbit standing a few feet away from her, smiling in surprised recognition. Judy hadn’t seen that face in years.

“Monty!” she smiled and stood up, walking over to hug her old friend that she hadn’t seen since she was thirteen. “It’s so good to see you.”

“Good to see you too,” Monty wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He pulled her back at arms length to look her over. “You look good, bun in the oven I see.”

“Heh…yeah,” Judy said awkwardly then changed the subject, “Sit down, sit down, how have you been?”

Monty sat across from her, “I’ve been great, I’m on the road with some buddies of mine, traveling the world, seeing the sights. That’s why I’m in a BugBurga, I got a hyena and badger waiting for me.”

“Oh, well I don’t want to keep you,” Judy replied.

“I got time while the food’s cooking,” he assured her. “So what are you doing in BugBurga?”

“It’s uh, it’s a long story,” Judy rubbed her arm and didn’t meet Monty’s eye.

The rabbit smirked, his blue eyes trailing to her stomach. “Is the daddy a predator?” Judy’s ears flared red and Monty laughed, “No need to get so embarrassed, Jude. Everyone always figured you’d settle down with something that wasn’t a rabbit. You were different like that.”

“Did they,” Judy said, still feeling flustered.

Monty must have sensed her discomfort because he reached out and placed his paw over her own, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, Judy. I actually really admired how you weren’t scared to be unique, not a lot of rabbits are like that.”

Judy smiled gratefully at her old friend, seeing him reminded her of how much she missed her family as she hadn’t called them in over a week. It was almost time to tell them and face the consequences and smiling into Monty’s sapphire eyes, she felt confident she could do it.

Knocking on the glass they sat by had Judy turning and her smile instantly dropped. Nick and Finnick stood on the other side of the window; the red fox’s eyes were staring at Judy’s stomach and the obvious baby bump.

Panic had Judy’s heart pumping as Nick met her eyes and indicated to her stomach, “ _What the hell_ ,” he mouthed through the glass.

Monty looked to him then to Judy, “Is that the father?” Nick was heading toward the restaurant’s entrance, Finnick scurrying after him.

“Monty,” Judy turned to her friend. “You should probably go.” She hadn’t liked the way Nick’s eyes had blazed as he had made his way for the door.

The rabbit’s brow furrowed in confusion, “Why?”

“You just need to,” she insisted, standing up as she heard the door chime, signaling Nick was inside. “I’m so sorry; it was so good to see you again.”

Monty still looked confused but nodded and headed off, “I’ll friend you on Fangbook,” he called before heading off to get his food.

Judy turned around but Nick was already standing before her, watching Monty walk off. Finnick stood behind his friend and waved lamely at Judy who felt too sick to return it.

Nick finally turned his eyes to her, then to her baby bump, then back to her. “Wha…” his voice trailed off as he wildly indicated to her stomach. “How…wha… _what’s that_!?”

“I’m uh…I’m pregnant,” she replied weakly.

“ _I can see that_!” Nick snarled, making a few nearby customers stare at them. “When did that happen? Who was that rabbit!?”

“I found out about a month ago,” she answered, her voice quiet. “And that was my old childhood friend, Monty.”

“ _Monty_ ,” Nick said the words as if they left a bad taste in his mouth. He looked for the rabbit but Judy’s old friend was already heading out the door. Nick turned his glare back at her, “So what you met up with some rabbit from your high school and decided to have a litter with him?”

Judy’s jaw dropped. Nick didn’t realize this was his baby. “I…uh…”

“You told me your family only have litters after they got married,” Nick reminded her. “Are you married to that guy, Carrots? Thanks for inviting me to the wedding.”

“Please don’t do this…” Judy begged softly.

“No, I’m going to do this,” Nick snapped. “You’ve been avoiding me, you left work without telling me, you wouldn’t answer any of my texts, you yelled at me for no good reason, told me to leave you alone, and now I find out you’re _pregnant_!?”

Judy huddled into herself as Nick continued, “I thought I was your friend, Judy! Why would you hide this from me!?”

“Sir,” Mrs. Otterton walked up to stand between Nick and Judy. “Please stop yelling at her, it isn’t healthy for the baby and its mother to be stressed.”

“Baby…” Nick echoed like he didn’t know what the word meant. “Mother…” He glanced back at Judy and she cringed at the heartbroken expression on the fox’s face. But then he was turning around and walking out of BugBurga, Finnick looked from his friend to Judy, having watching his friend blow up in uncomfortable silence.

“Congratulations?” he offered clumsily before hurrying after his friend.

Mrs. Otterton looked at Judy, taking in the tears that were welling up in the rabbit’s eyes.

She held up a to-go bag, “How about we get you home?”

Judy nodded, unable to speak thanks to the lump jammed in her throat.

.

Now it was Judy sending Nick the endless texts.

**I’m so sorry, Nick.**

**I can explain.**

**Please talk to me.**

But there was no reply, and after a few minutes she stopped trying, letting the paw slip from her paw as she buried her face into her pillow, curled into a tight circle. Her tears dampened the pillow while her shoulders shook. She knew this would happen, Nick had found out and he basically ran out on her. And he hadn’t even known it was his baby.

“Don’t blame him,” Judy muttered to her baby bump. “He’s good I swear. He just…he doesn’t understand.”

 _And that’s your fault_ , a nasty voice hissed in her head, _You should tell him. It couldn’t go any worse than him yelling at you in a public restaurant._

Judy almost dared to do just that. She should do just that. But having a baby had apparently sucked all the courage she had, but as she came to that conclusion her phone buzzed with a text message.

Judy bolted upright, snatching the device in her paw and letting out a shaky breath of relief when she saw the message was from Nick: **Meet me @ Savannah Park in 20.**

Judy was already heading out the door.

.

Savannah Park was in the heart of Savannah Central and quite huge, she passed by families enjoying afternoon picnics, joggers going on runs, and vendors selling ice cream. She looked around desperately, trying to figure out where she was supposed to wait for him. She was just about to text him when she spotted red fur sitting on a bench a yard away.

Judy dashed over, too eager to talk to him, to get a chance to explain. Nick nearly jumped when he saw her running toward him but quickly calmed himself, running a paw across his throat. Judy had to resist the urge to hug him once she reached his side, instead taking a moment to catch her breath. She was no longer extremely tired all the time but she still couldn’t run like she used to.

“You okay?” he asked quietly, he was making a painstaking effort not to look at her stomach.

“I’m fine,” she assured. She sat next to him. Nick scooted away. She tried not to let that upset her.

“Nick, I can explain,” she began.

“And I expect you to,” the fox said, his voice only letting a pinch of his bitterness shine through. “But first…I owe you an apology. It was wrong for me to blow up on you like that in front of a bunch of strangers.”

“It’s fine,” she assured. “I already knew that when I was walking out but Finnick was quick to remind me,” Nick added.

“It’s fine,” she repeated.

“I think a lot of it had to do with the shock…and jealousy.”

Those words made her pause, “Jealousy?”

“I…I liked what we had going,” he loosely indicated to the two of them. “I was having fun and I just figured you were too.”

“Oh, Nick,” she breathed.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” he waved off her words, “That’s my own fault. We didn’t set up ground rules, kept saying it was a one time thing, never said we weren’t allowed to go on dates.” He looked at her, “But I’m starting to think you were already dating that Monty guy while you were seeing me. I mean, the last time we slept together wasn’t that long ago, not long enough to fall in love with someone and get married at least. I mean, I know rabbits are all about the love but I never pegged you as someone who would get married right away.”

“Monty and I aren’t married, Nick,” Judy informed him. “We aren’t even dating.”

The fox looked at her, then down at her stomach, “So what, I wasn’t your only affair?”

Judy couldn’t help an aggravated sigh; he really was such a dumb fox. “Monty isn’t the father.”

He stared at her in surprise, “Then who?”

“Are you kidding me, Nick?” Judy snapped in sheer frustration, “ _You_ are!”

The words hung silent between them for a mass of seconds that felt like hours. As Judy looked at Nick’s shell-shocked face her annoyance quickly dispersed, leaving her with only fear and heartache because now the truth was out and it was going just as well as she expected.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” she finally broke the silence, her voice cracking on the last word.

“I’m a fox,” he mumbled dazedly. “How could I…how could we…?”

“Interspecies couples have gotten pregnant before, Nick,” she told him, laughing humorlessly. “And we’re on that list.”

His eyes slowly trailed down to her belly, “…That’s my kit in there?”

She nodded. Feeling her throat closing up she quickly said her next words, “Yes, but don’t you worry. I know you Nick, you’re not going to want to raise a kid; you’re basically a kid yourself. That’s why I didn’t tell you. This was because we made a stupid mistake but it was just as much my fault as yours so I can take care of it. You-you don’t have to worry about a thing I can do this on my own, I am Officer Judy Hopps after all, I can do anything I set my mind to.”

“Carrots,” Nick breathed but Judy was already up and walking away.

“I’ll see you later,” she called back to him, wanting to say more but her throat had officially closed up and she could feel the tears rising.

“Carrots, wait!” he called but she didn’t turn around, and he didn’t come after her. Judy wondered when she had started running away from all her conflicts.

 

.

 _I’m going to be a father_ , the words played over and over in Nick’s head as he sat on the park bench, watching as Judy became a gray dot in the distance. _I’m going to be a father_.

He had barely gotten over the brain numbing shock of seeing her with a belly bump and some rabbit he didn’t know, Nick had seen red that day. But it turned out that bump was because of him, he was the only one to have kept her bed warm.

Nick needed to go after her, Judy was alone and scared and he needed to go _after_ her. But fear kept him glued to the seat, making him analyze all the words she had told him. The one that kept coming back to smack him in the face was ‘mistake’.

Was that really how Judy saw their nights together? Mistakes, something that should never have happened; something she wanted to take back? Nick had agreed they shouldn’t have done it…but he had never regretted it.

His eyes fell to the grass below as he leaned forward on his seat, elbows resting on his knees. He noticed a single violet waving in the grass between his feet. He thought of plucking it but decided against it as simple truth poured into his brain and froze there, unmoving.

He wanted that baby…just as much as he wanted Judy.

Nick remembered the morning of their first night together. Despite pretending otherwise he had actually woken up before the rabbit. He had taken that short amount of time to study Judy, sleeping against him, devoid of clothes. He took in her messy fur, the way her arms curled into her chest, her peaceful sleeping features. A wave of fierce affection nearly floored the fox and he had trailed his paw down her side and across her hip, wanting to hold her close to him, wanting to have the _right_ to hold her and never let go. The nights he had spent with Judy had easily been some of the best nights of his life. But he had been too much of a coward to tell her that, tell her he wanted more than a fling, wanted to wake up every morning with her curled against his side. When she had snapped at him, had told him she didn’t need him it had felt like an ice pick had been driven through his heart and that’s when Nick knew he was an official goner.

Laughter broke him from his thoughts and he looked up to see a family of three wolves. The mother holding the pup while the father finished packing up their picnic basket, when he was done he walked over to his family, kissing his pup on the head before giving his wife a loving kiss on the lips.

 _That could be us_ , Nick thought to himself. _That could be me, and Judy…and our baby_.

 _But not if you keep sitting around doing nothing_ , another voice snapped at him.

Nick stood up, taking one last look at the violet that stood tall in the thin sandy soil; it had made it despite difficulties. He could do the same.

.

Judy was back in her apartment, sitting on the floor, pressed against the locked door with her arms wrapped around her knees and tears streaming down her cheeks.

“It’s going to be okay,” she sobbed. “It’s going to be okay.”

She had no idea who she was talking to, herself, her unborn baby, the universe that seemed determined to prove her wrong.

She buried her face in her arms, feeling the hot tears dampen her fur. All the while she kept repeating that she was fine, that the look on Nick’s face _hadn’t_ broken her heart. That she could believe all the lies she kept telling herself since the day she had walked out of that pharmacy bathroom.

Fierce knocking nearly made Judy jump into the air, the door literally shaking under the force of the knocks.

“Carrots!” Nick’s voice yelled out from the hallway. “Carrots, I know you’re in there! Open the door!”

Judy pressed her palms against the base of her ears. She didn’t need a mirror to know she looked awful right now; she couldn’t let Nick see her like this.

“Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots, Carrots!” Nick chanted the word over and over, emphasizing each word with a loud knock.

“ _Meter Maid_!” Bucky’s voice spoke up through the thin walls. “Let the stupid fox in so he’ll shut up!”

“She doesn’t have to let him in if she doesn’t want to!” Prong interjected.

“I don’t want to hear his yelling!”

“Shut up, you yell all the time!”

“ _You_ shut up!”

“No, _you_ shut up!”

“Carrots,” Nick continued to call out, his voice a beg. “Hopps... _Judy_!”

With a headache starting to throb through her brain Judy forced herself to her feet and opened the door, Nick’s paw raised to knock once again.

He took in her blood-shot eyes, wrinkled clothes and exhausted posture. “You look awful,” he said in a half-hearted joking manner.

“What is it, Nick?”

“Okay,” he forced himself into the room and shut the door behind him. “First off, you do get how messed up that was, right? Telling me you’re going to have my kid then walking off before I could get a word in edgewise.”

“I’m aware,” she replied in a cautious tone.

“Good,” Nick said then pointed to her bed, “Now sit down.”

“Why?”

“Because it looks like you’re about to pass out,” he informed.

Judy obeyed him, glad to be off her aching feet.

“Now, be honest with me,” Nick continued. “Do you really think what we did was a mistake?”

She furrowed her brow, “Pardon?”

Nick kneeled before her to be at eye level, he placed his paws on her knees and Judy felt a couple of butterflies flutter in her abdomen. It had been so long since he had touched her. “Did you not want to be with me?” he demanded softly, “That first night when we got drunk, the nights after that. Do you wish they hadn’t happened?”

Judy wasn’t sure how to respond. Did _Nick_ regret it? A few moments of silence with Nick waiting patiently for her answer and Judy decided she was done with lying.

“No,” she said firmly. “I don’t regret it.”

Nick let his shoulders droop in relief and he let out a soft sigh, “Then why did you call it a mistake?”

“I figured that’s how you would see it,” she admitted.

“No, Carrots,” Nick tightened his grip on her kneecaps and made her look him in the eye. “I don’t. I never did.”

Judy’s eyes widened, “You don’t…?”

“No,” the fox replied, and then his eyes trailed from her face to her stomach. “…You really want to raise a baby on your own?”

“Of course not,” Judy said, wrapping her arms around the bump. “But I can, and I have to.”

“Why do you have to?” Nick demanded, frustration furrowed his brow and his voice was like a growl.

“What choice do I have?” she shot back. “You want to raise it with me?”

“Yes.”

The words nearly made Judy fall off the bed. She stared at the fox with large eyes, perked ears, and a pounding heart. She was too scared to dare believe she had heard what Nick had just said. That she had heard the one thing she wanted.

“Wh-what?” her voice came out as a croak, her throat feeling as dry as sandpaper. “You…you do?”

Nick let out a breath that was part a frustrated sigh, part breathy laughter. He ran his paw over his face, “You really are a dumb, dumb bunny.”

Before Judy could deny his statement Nick leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Judy stayed stock still, her muzzle buried into his shoulder as he continued: “You’re right, I am practically a kid. And knowing that you are going to have my kit, that’s the scariest thing I’ve ever heard. But the last thing I want is for you to have to face this alone; to raise a baby that’s just as much mine as it’s yours. I want to help you, Carrots. I want to be there for you. So stop running away from me.”

Judy felt her arms rising and her fingers gripping the back of his shirt as she held him as tightly as she could, her eyes filling with tears. But for once she wasn’t crying because she was sad.

“But-but you know if mammals see you with me and the baby they’ll think we’re a couple,” she reminded him, her voice thick. “You won’t be able to find a mate.”

Nick pulled away to meet her eyes, his paws on her cheeks as his thumbs wiped away her tears. He smiled at her, it was warm and reassuring and the fear that had shadowed her for more that a month finally drifted away. He pressed his nose against her own, “I think I can learn to live with that.”

.

When Nick said he wanted to be there he wasn’t kidding. He had made Judy temporarily move into his own apartment, stating it was larger and better and didn’t have loud neighbors to wake her up in the odd hours of the night.

Judy had been so relieved and grateful that she had her best friend to help her she didn’t resist, making herself comfortable in the fox’s apartment. He offered her his bed and she had gratefully taken it. But the first night sleeping there she asked Nick to share the bed with her, he had obliged, wrapping himself around her to keep her warm all the while giving her stomach space as if he would hurt the baby by touching it.

The next morning he would gently wake Judy and tell her he was going to work and would be back to check on her at lunch. She had fallen back to sleep a second before he finished talking.

Her first trimester blissfully ended and was replaced by the second. And along with it came all the new aches, Nick would come home to see Judy sprawled out on the couch, numerous parts of her body in pain. She was just glad she no longer had to worry about rushing to the bathroom to heave up her breakfast.

Nick had offered massages every time she ached, and she complied gratefully, letting him run his paws across her back. He even massaged her thighs which flustered the rabbit greatly; she wasn’t completely sure why, Nick was already familiar with every inch of her. But this entire thing was becoming so domestic and while Judy knew Nick cared deeply he had never outright stated he loved her like she loved him. But to be fair she hadn’t said it either.

Nick, of course, couldn’t keep such a big secret and one day while Judy was enjoying a cricket shake for breakfast she received a phone call from Clawhauser. She had been so sure her ears would bleed from the cheetah’s high-pitched squealing as he congratulated and told her he was so excited.

Now knowing the entirety of the ZPD was informed she was on maternity leave Judy sucked it up and called Fru Fru to tell her the news. The shrew’s reaction was similar to Clawhauser though she couldn’t help scolding Judy for not telling her sooner and that the shrew would make sure to come and check on her and help her through it.

Then Judy sucked in a breath and called her parents.

They were disappointed in her when she simply stated she was pregnant with no husband. They said they had raised their kids better than that. But when she told him who the father was their disappointment quickly turned into downright shock and they told Judy they would need time to wrap their heads around this but that they would be checking in and made her promise to keep them up to date on the baby.

Nick found Judy curled into bed, having parents that still loved her but she certainly wasn’t their favorite daughter at the moment. The fox had slipped into the bed with her, offering her silent comfort. Judy had grabbed his paw and placed it over her growing stomach.

The fox had tensed, the fur of his neck and tail bristling, he quickly removed his paw and Judy decided not to press it.

“Who do you think it will look like?” he asked to distract her, “Me or you?”

Judy’s eyes watched the fox as he gazed at her belly, “I want it to look like you.”

Nick’s eyes focused on her, “Why?”

She smiled at him, “Because you’re my favorite fox.”

He chuckled at her, reciting words he had spoken months ago, but then his expression turned serious and he reached out to hold her paw, his fingers tightening around her own. “I hadn’t been lying, you know.”

“I know,” she said.

But the fox shook his head, “You say that you do but I can tell by the look on your face, you don’t.”

He leaned closer, his face mere inches away from Judy; his breath blowing across her whiskers. “You _are_ my favorite girl, Carrots…but you’re also more than that.”

Judy’s breath was caught in her throat and she couldn’t speak. Nick leaned closer, his nose brushing her muzzle, and his eyes were both affectionate and terrified. “I’m in love with you, Carrots.”

The words were soft, hesitate, but certain. Judy wasn’t controlling her paws as they reached toward the fox, grabbing his jaw and pulling him in the rest of the way, their lips touching and any lingering worries evaporated like dew in the sun. Nick loved her, and nothing bad would happen now.

After a few minutes she pulled her swollen lips away to whisper into his ear: “I love you too.”

.

They were watching a documentary about the rabbit that had had more litters than any other lapin in known history when Judy felt the very first kick.

She had gasped so loudly Nick ended up dropping his bowl of popcorn onto the floor, “What?! What’s wrong?!”

“It kicked!” she beamed down on her stomach, her paws resting across the stretched flesh. “I just felt a kick!”

“Seriously?” Nick leaned forward and pressed his paw against her belly, he nearly jumped out of fur when he felt another kick. “Woah that is definitely a rabbit.” He shook his paw as if the kick had hurt, making Judy laugh.

.

He took a break from work so he could take Judy to her ultrasound, Fru Fru shadowing them. Mrs. Otterton had wanted to come but her son had swimming lessons she needed to attend.

Fru Fru was sitting in the front seat with Nick, letting Judy have the back seat all to herself. The shrew was telling Nick all about her own story of pregnancy and labor, and some unnatural pregnancy stories she had read about. She might as well have been telling Nick a horror story for the frightful looks he shot the shrew.

About thirty minutes later they sat in the same room she had been with Mrs. Otterton. Watching as Dr. Monroe slowly ran the ultrasonic device over Judy’s belly, Nick standing in a corner as if he was scared he’d get in the way, and Fru Fru sitting atop one of Judy’s paws, watching the computer screen with interest.

“Ah, there’s our little miracle,” the doctor stated, indicating to the computer. On the screen it showed the blurry image of a small mammal curled into itself, a severe wave of protectiveness shot through Judy as she looked at her child for the very first time.

“It looks like a bunny,” Nick said softly, having walked over to stand behind Judy.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” Fru Fru asked the moose.

Dr. Monroe studied the screen, “Ah…” He looked toward Nick and Judy with a warm smile, “Congratulations. You’re having a little girl.”

.

That night Judy laid on the bed, affectionately rubbing her baby bump. Seeing the ultrasound, knowing it was a little girl, it made this entire thing so much more real. The door opened as Nick stepped in, he had dropped her and Fru Fru off after the appointment so he could make it back to work.

“Hey,” he walked into the room with a tender smile.

“Hi,” she smiled back.

He looked around the room, “What happened to Fru Fru?”

“She just got picked up a few minutes ago, her husband and daughter missed her.” Judy couldn’t help but gleefully add, “We have a daughter too.”

Nick chuckled softly, loosening his tie and sitting on the edge of the bed, “Yeah, we do.”

Judy looked skeptically at the fox, “You know…besides that first kick you act like the baby will break if you touch my stomach.”

“Yeah…” Nick began awkwardly shrugging, “It’s just…I’m so much bigger than you and you rabbits can be so fragile and I just…” he trailed off.

Judy rolled his eyes, “Come here, Nick.”

When he hesitated she went on, “She’s _our_ baby. She’s going to be anything but fragile.”

The fox crawled onto the bed to crouch beside Judy; Nick gently took his head between her paws and urged it down to press his ear against her belly. The fox had tensed, but after a few seconds he gradually relaxed against her, finally convinced her stomach wouldn’t give.

Nick closed his eyes and let out a content sigh, “I can feel her moving.”

“Isn’t it neat?” Judy grinned down at him.

“It’s amazing,” he breathed in wonder. “…Have you picked a name, yet?”

“Me and Fru Fru were making a list,” Judy admitted. “Do you have any suggestions?”

“I like Violet,” Nick replied softly, his eyes still closed and his ear still pressed against the baby bump.

He smiled, “She’ll make it despite the difficulties.”

Judy had no idea what he was talking about but she nodded all the same, “Violet, I like that. Violet Hopps… Or should it be Violet Wilde?”

Nick opened his eyes to look up at her, “It can be whatever you want.” “You should have a say in it,” she stated, “She’s your daughter too.”

“Maybe Violet Hopps-Wilde,” he offered.

Judy pursed her lips in thought, “I think Violet Wilde-Hopps.”

Nick looked down at the baby bump, “Violet Wilde-Hopps… I like it.” He kissed Judy’s belly. “She’s going to be the best little rabbit-fox in the world.”

“Possibly the only one,” Judy pointed out.

“Which will make her even more special,” Nick said softly. “She’s going to be so smart and sweet and brave. Just like her mother.”

Nick leaned up to nuzzle lovingly against Judy’s neck.

“I’m sure she’ll be a bit like her dad, too,” Judy giggled, finding Nick’s nuzzle ticklish.

“Oh, God I hope not,” the fox laughed. “I don’t think I’d be able to handle myself.”

Judy’s giggling turned into laughter and she wrapped her arms around his neck, easing him down onto the bed beside her, “Ask my parents, I wasn’t an obedient kid in the slightest.”

Mention of her parents had Nick’s smile faltering. “Have you talked to them lately?”

“Yeah, a few hours ago, actually,” she told him. “They said they’re happy for me. And they _are_ , Nick. They’re happy for us. They just need time to get used to the whole thing.”

The fox nodded, “I guess I can’t really blame them, it took me a long time to get used to it and she’s my kid.”

Judy smiled at him and snuggled into his chest, “That makes two of us.”

.

The third trimester came with little action; Judy of course suffered through the symptoms. Her breath became short, she got heartburn, and she had trouble sleeping. But she handled it all calmly, mostly because Nick was right there by her side, even if he wasn’t always calm when he was. The point was that he was there, and he loved her, and he loved Violet and Judy could hardly believe that some short months ago she had been so heartbroken over the whole thing.

And then it happened.

She was out shopping with Fru Fru and Mrs. Otterton, the cart being pulled by the otter was full of predator based treats along with numerous sweets, Judy predicted that Violet was going to be a serious sweet tooth.

Fru Fru had been riding the kiddy seat of the cart, looking through a mouse-sized catalogue of baby clothes, toys, and cribs, recommending so and so. And Judy had been reaching toward a shelf where the last box of Lucky Chomps stood, her swollen belly feeling so heavy, when a weird feeling overcame her. And then she heard something like raindrops splattering the floor.

Mrs. Otterton and Fru Fru gasped loudly as Judy looked down at her feet to see a puddle of liquid on the tile floor. She pointed toward it, “That wasn’t suppose to happen for another week.”

And then Mrs. Otterton was by her side to take her arm, good thing to because Judy was sure she was about to pass out.

“I need to get to the hospital,” Judy told her, refusing to let her shaking knees buckle. “I am _not_ having my baby in the cereal aisle of a supermarket!”

“Fru Fru’s calling for an ambulance now,” the otter assured her. Sure enough the well dressed shrew was practically shrieking into her phone. Judy suspected they wouldn’t have to wait long.

“I need to call, Nick,” she fumbled for her phone that sat in her pocket.

“We’ll call him when we get you to the hospital,” Mrs. Otterton started to lead Judy out of the aisle, Fru Fru following after them.

“He’s the father he needs to be there,” Judy said in a panic.

“And he will, stay calm.”

“Should we leave that cart there?”

“Yes, we’ll come back and finish shopping some other time.”

“What about that puddle?”

“Someone will clean it up.”

They made it out of the supermarket in time to see the ambulance pulling into the parking lot, two antelopes leapt out and helped Judy into the back of the ambulance, Fru Fru climbing in with her while Mrs. Otterton would take the car and call Nick while she did so. Judy laid across the bed as the ambulance drove off, the two antelopes checking her vitals. She looked to Fru Fru who stood by her head, “This isn’t bad right? A baby being born a week before the due date?”

The shrew shrugged helplessly, her baby had been born on the exact date at the exact time she was expected. But thankfully the female antelope spoke up, “Happens all the time, hun. You’re baby is just eager to get out and grab life by the horns is all.” Judy hoped she was right.

They arrived at the hospital, Judy being placed in a wheelchair, Fru Fru sitting on her lap, as the male antelope pushed her into the check in. That’s when the pain started. “I’m giving birth to a knife!” she gasped out in a panic, clutching her large stomach, “ _I’m giving birth to a knife_!”

Fru Fru signed Judy in, telling the lynx behind the desk that a fox by the name of Nick Wilde was to be expected and to be taken to Judy’s room, before the two were taken down the hallway.

“Remember your breathing exercises,” Fru Fru told her friend and proceeded to do said exercises with the rabbit. Judy tried to remain calm through the pain and the fact Nick wasn’t there beside her.

The antelope pulled her into a room where a nurse pig was already there waiting for her, she helped Judy onto the bed while Fru Fru claimed one of the seats in the room.

“Dr. Monroe lied this can’t be a baby,” Judy snapped as another wave of pain rolled over her, “There’s no way giving birth to a _baby_ can hurt this much!”

“It’s just the contradictions, dear,” the pig soothed, prepping Judy for the doctor. “It’s the same for every mother.”

“I nearly bit my doctor when I was in labor,” Fru Fru told her friend, even though she had told Judy that fact dozens of times before now.

“And plenty of mothers have cursed very colorful words at me,” Dr. Monroe’s voice spoke up as the moose walked into the room, gloves on and ready to deliver a baby.

“I can’t have the baby now!” Judy panicked as the doctor checked her over. “Nick’s not here yet!”

“Well we still have a few contractions to go through before we can start,” Dr. Monroe informed her. “Maybe he’ll be here by then.”

Pain swamped her again and Judy let out a moan of pain, tears pricking her eyes. She was scared. She wanted Nick.

“It’ll be okay, Judy,” Fru Fru promised her friend. “Nicky will be here soon and then you’ll both have a new baby to take home.”

Judy nodded, holding in her breath. Dr. Monroe reminded her to breath and she let air slip through her lips, her brow scrunching up as the pain made her fur damp with sweat. And the baby wasn’t even out yet.

“We need to start,” the moose informed her a few minutes later, “It’s time.”

Judy swallowed her throat dry. “But-but Nick he-”

“Carrots!”

The fox burst into the room, apparently having run through the hospital hallways, his fur bristling and his eyes wide with panic. He spotted Judy on the bed and was immediately at her side, taking her paw in both of his. “Mrs. O called me. I got here as fast as I could.” Just then Mrs. Otterton, Finnick, and Clawhauser (who looked just as frazzled as Nick) appeared at the doorway; Dr. Monroe gave them a frown. “I can’t have all of you in here. I need room to work.”

“That’s-that’s my baby’s godmother,” Judy pointed to Fru Fru. Another contraction hit her and she grimaced at Nick, “And this is the jerk that got me pregnant.”

Mrs. Otterton quickly ushered Clawhauser and Finnick out, saying they’d be in the waiting room and then the nurse closed the door.

Judy swallowed, “Nick, I’m scared.”

“Of what, Carrots?” he asked, his own voice hysterical. “You’re a bunny you’ve seen the miracle of life all the time.”

“Yeah but it was never me performing the miracle,” she moaned.

“Everything’s going to be just fine, Officer Hopps,” Dr. Monroe promised her. He crouched before her spread legs, “When I say now I want you to push, understand?” She nodded, remembering to take quick breaths of air as the pain stabbed through her abdomen. She hoped her daughter appreciated what Judy was going through for her. “Now!”

Judy pushed, pain lacerating her and she couldn’t help a cry of pain, Nick looking close to a heart attack as he looked at her with terror.

“It’s going to be fine, Carrots,” he tried to assure her as the doctor told her to relax for a moment. “It’ll be fine, you and the baby. It’ll just-” He then made the mistake of looking over Dr. Monroe’s shoulder. The fox fell to the floor, out cold.

“Oh, Nick,” Judy groaned in exasperation while the doctor and nurse gave the fox looks of concern/annoyance.

“Drag him back to the waiting room, will you?” Dr. Monroe asked of the nurse who complied. Grabbing Nick’s arms and dragging him out of the room. So much for him being there when she gave birth. Judy looked to Fru Fru who had remained quiet, “You’re not going to faint are you?”

The shrew smiled fondly and shook her head, “I’m right here for you, Juju.”

The bunny nodded gratefully as the doctor informed her to push again, she obeyed, her teeth gritted in pain. Through the pain Judy was sure she counted two more pushes, though she wasn’t completely sure she hadn’t blacked out for a second or two. And then she gave one more push, putting all her remaining strength in it.

And then she heard a wail.

Judy fell back against the pillows as Dr. Monroe held up a red ball of fur that was slick and wet. It was her baby. _Her baby_.

She watched, panting, while the nurse took the baby and dried her off before swaddling her in fleecy pink cloth and offered her to Judy, the rabbit took her baby in her arms and just like that-all the pain, the sadness, the fear, all of it was gone like a bad dream. In its place was her baby girl, Violet. She did look like a rabbit, long ears plastered against her head, her pink nose wiggling and Judy had caught sight of a cottontail. But her color scheme was like her father’s, beautiful red fur, black ears, paws and tail. Judy noticed how the baby’s muzzle was shaped differently from a rabbit’s, narrower, and her fur was thicker than a new born rabbit’s as well.

Proof she was Nick’s baby.

“Hi, little girl,” Judy breathed to the sniffling baby as the nurse cleaned her up. “So you’re the one whose been kicking me all this time. You can call me Mommy.”

“And you can call me Auntie Fru,” the shrew stated as she climbed up onto the bed to gaze adoringly at the baby. “You’re so pretty, just like your mama.”

“Spoiler alert,” Judy whispered to the newborn. “Your godmother’s the daughter of a mafia boss.”

Fru Fru chuckled before moving off the bed, “Let me go see if the baby’s father is conscious yet.”

Dr. Monroe who had been checking Judy’s vitals while she talked to her daughter, smiled down at the rabbit. “Everything looks good. Congratulations, Mommy.”

Judy smiled up at the moose, “Thank you for everything, Dr. Monroe.”

“No problem,” he smiled down at the yawning baby. “Now I can say I delivered a funny…or is she a box?”

The doctor left the room contemplating that, the nurse following after him to fetch a few things and for a moment Judy was left alone with the baby.

“Do you like the name Violet?” she asked the baby, running her paw over her fluffy cheek. “Your daddy picked it out. He’s pretty great, a fox, he’s a bit dumb you’ll have to be patient with him, but he’s also really sweet and charming. Of course, I’m not half bad myself. I’m the first rabbit officer of the ZPD. You have some big paw prints to feel, but don’t worry. I’ll be there every step of the way to help.”

She had been so busy talking to her daughter she hadn’t noticed Nick, now fully awake, had slipped into the room and kneeled before the end of the bed, peeking over it to stare at Judy and the pink bundle. When she noticed him her ears stood up and she smiled, “Hey, fainter.”

He chuckled dryly, his eyes flashing with embarrassment. “Sorry about that, I told you I would be there for you and I got dragged out into the waiting room…”

“It’s okay,” she reassured him. “Do you want to meet your daughter?”

He nodded earnestly and Judy urged him forward. Nick crept over to stand by her side, finally getting a good look at the baby. His eyes widened, brimming with emotion as he reached a shaky paw towards her, for a moment he seemed too afraid to touch her, but then he traced a finger over a tiny paw, the baby grabbed his claw and just like that Judy’s fox was a goner. He knelt down, staring at the kit like he couldn’t believe his eyes, Judy noticed a few stray tears on the corner of his eyes, his jaw slack as he looked at his baby, _his baby_.

Violet opened her eyes to reveal that her left eye was amethyst just like her mother, the right an appealing shade of green.

“She’s so pretty,” he breathed, his voice tight.

“She’s beautiful,” Judy corrected, eyes shimmering. “Our Violet… Do you want to hold her?”

He broke his eyes away from Violet to Judy, “Are you sure?”

“To be perfectly honest I could really use a nap,” Judy punctuated her words with a yawn.

“Carrots, I can’t promise I won’t show off our perfect little daughter to the entire hospital if you let me hold her.”

The rabbit chuckled, “As long as you bring her back in one piece I don’t care.”

“Then you get some rest,” Nick reached his arms out and delicately held the baby to his chest, she looked even smaller in the fox’s larger paws. “I’ll guard her with my life.”

“I know you will,” Judy breathed, relaxing against the pillows and letting her eyes start to drift shut.

“Hey,” Nick breathed and Judy forced her eyes back open. “You know you’re still my favorite girl, right?"

She smiled at him, “I know, and you’re still my favorite fox.”

Nick pressed his muzzle against her cheek; Judy took in his musk, comforted by the scent as her chest expanded with heavenly warmth.

“I love you, Carrots. Please don’t be a dumb bunny and forget that.”

“I won’t,” she promised softly. “As long as you don’t act like a dumb fox and scare off any boys when Violet’s a teenager.”

“Oh, do I make no promises,” Nick grinned and gave Judy a quick kiss before stepping back and letting her rest. The last thing Judy saw before her eyes finally drifted shut was her fox, _her_ fox, holding their baby. She fell asleep with a smile across her face.

.

Nick walked out into the hallway, holding Violet secure against his chest.

“Oh you’re going to love it,” Nick told her daughter who stared up at the fox with big eyes. “I have such a nice apartment and such a cool job and Uncle Finnick and Clawhauser are going to eat you up, figuratively of course. Speaking of I wonder if you’re a predator or a prey, you’re technically both I guess. Wonder whether I should buy some cicada chips or carrot fries. Oh, who am I kidding you’ll probably eat both just have to wait to see what kind of teeth grow in.”

He stopped just before the door that led to the waiting room. Violet wiggled her tiny pink nose, not knowing why he had stopped and too young to care.

“Listen, Violet. I’m new at this whole dad business, just like you’re new to this whole daughter business. I can’t promise I won’t mess some things up; after all I didn’t really have a dad when I was growing up. But I _do_ promise you will, I promise I’ll be there and I’ll love you even if we’re screaming at each other, even if you refuse to study and want to date the school’s poster bad boy. I’m going to love you, and I’m going to love your mom with all my heart. I swear.” He leaned down and nuzzled his nose against the baby’s belly. Violet laughed, her very first laugh, and Nick had to hold back his tears.

“Come on, squirt,” he straightened up, “Let’s go meet the crazy mammals that will be surrounding you for the rest of your life.”

He stepped into the waiting room and was surprised to see Chief Bogo and a few other members of the ZPD there and Mr. Otterton and his two young sons.

Nick loudly cleared his throat, getting the room’s attention, “I present to you the one and only Violet Wilde-Hopps.”

There were collective ‘awes as they crowded around Nick and the newborn, all of them grinning at the adorable sight.

Finnick sniffed loudly, “Nope,” he said thickly after he had gotten a good look at the baby. “I promised myself I wouldn’t cry.”

“ _I didn’t_!” Clawhauser wailed then broke into loud sobs, making Bogo rub a hoof across his face in exasperation.

Violet looked at all the smiling, colorful faces around her, then she looked up at the fox that was smiling down at her, his emerald eyes warm and caring just like the bunny’s that had first spoken to her.

Violet smiled.


	2. The Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy go on their first date while Finnick babysits Violet.

 If Finnick hadn’t already known Nick he would be offended by the fox’s suspicious glare as they stood at the door of Nick’s apartment. Finnick had his paws tucked in the pockets of his torn jeans and Nick had crossed his arms, the red fox dressed up in an uncharacteristically fancy dress shirt and breeches.

“So,” he finally spoke. “That’s what you wear on your first babysitting job?”

Finnick looked up at him with open disgust, “We’ve literally known each other since we were kids, Wilde. I’ve always dressed like this.”

“Oh, trying to use sentimentally to win points with me?” Nick accused before firmly shaking his head, “That might work for Carrots but it won’t work for me.”

Finnick ran a paw across his face, releasing a frustrated groan through his bared lips.

“Nick, stop bothering Finnick.” Judy walked into the room, decked out in a pretty pink blouse and skirt, a violet purse thrown over her shoulder. She smirked knowingly at Nick as she walked over to the two foxes. “I know you’re nervous but remember Finnick is our friend, we trust him with Violet.”

“When did we make that decision?” Nick demanded. “Where did you put her?”

“She’s in the living room playing with her toys,” Judy replied, jerking her thumb behind her. She then turned to Finnick and handed him a slip of paper, “Here’s our numbers and emergency contacts as well as how much milk she’ll need and her curfew.”

“I got it,” Finnick assured her, accepting the piece of paper. “You two have fun on your date night.”

It would be the first date night the two had since Violet was born and the two had decided to date, wanting to raise their baby and be a family.

“We will,” Judy assured and started to push Nick toward the door.

However the fox was resisting, “I haven’t said goodbye to Squeaker yet.”

“Yes you did. Come on, Nick this is practice for when she goes to school.”

“Don’t worry, Nick,” Finnick couldn’t help a smirk. “I’ll be sure not to let her play with the really sharp knives.”

Nick opened his mouth to speak but Judy quickly closed the door (“Bye, Finnick!”), and then the fennec was left alone with the apartment and the baby.

Shoving the contact paper in his pocket Finnick walked into the living room. Violet was lying on her belly atop a flowery blanket, clutching a plane in her paw and shaking it wildly.

He sat down on the blanket next to her, taking note how the infant that was only a few months old was already nearly as big as him. When he had settled himself onto the floor Violet had turned her head to look at him with big, multi-colored eyes.

“Hey,” he greeted gruffly. He had never babysat before, but he knew the main focus was to watch/feed the baby and make sure the apartment didn’t catch fire.

She cooed in greeting before dropping her plane and crawling across the blanket to fetch her toy police squad car. Oh yeah, she was Judy Hopps’ kid.

Violet grabbed the car and then crawled over to Finnick, placing it on Finnick’s lap before sitting up and looking at him expectantly.

“What?” he asked. He picked up the squad car. “What do you want me to do with this?”

Violet made a noise that Finnick guessed was suppose to be the sound of a police siren. He smirked at her before rolling his eyes. He rolled the toy car across the fleecy blanket, “Woo, woo,” he intimated a siren’s wailing. “Woo, woo.”

Violet squeaked in delight and clapped her paws together ecstatically. Finnick ignored the burst of pride that bloomed in his chest for having made the kit happy. She crawled over to her toy collection and picked out a bunny doll.

“What are you going to do with that?” he asked.

Violet turned to look at him and threw the doll at his ear.

.

Meanwhile Judy and Nick sat in a taxi, heading toward the movies for their date. Judy smirked at the fox as he wrung his tail between his paws, continuing to look out the window in worry.

“Please calm down,” the rabbit quietly begged of him, placing a paw on his leg. “Violet’s going to be fine with Finnick, you know he won’t let anything bad happen to her.”

“Yeah, I know,” Nick admitted with a sigh. He turned to give Judy a rueful smile, “It’s just terrifying to leave her side when she can’t even walk.”

“I get it, I know,” Judy assured. “But personally…I think we need this.”

Nick nodded in agreement, “…You look pretty.”

She smiled up at him, “And you look very dapper. I don’t see why you don’t wear clothes like that more often.”

“Cause I feel so stiff in it,” Nick moaned, pulling at his collar. “Did we really need to dress up; we’re just going to the movies and a mediocre restaurant.”

“It’s our first date and I want us to look our best,” Judy replied. She honestly couldn’t believe she had given birth to a fox’s kit before going on a date with said fox.

They arrived at the cinema, Nick paying the driver before they crawled out and into the building. Judy took in a deep breath, practically tasting the buttery popcorn already.

“So what are we gonna watch?” Nick asked, studying the collection of posters that advertised what the cinema was showing. “How about that one?” He indicated to a sappy looking romance that had Judy sticking her tongue out in distaste.

“I was hoping for that one,” she pointed to a scary movie, Clawhauser had seen it already and rated it a 9 out of 10 on the scare-o-meter.

Nick gave her a disbelieving look, “On our first date, Carrots? Really?”

The two continued to look at the posters, trying to find something they’d both enjoy. Finally they lifted their paws in unison and indicated to the poster of the latest action flick. They grinned at each other.

“I’ll get the tickets,” Nick said.

“I’ll get the popcorn,” Judy replied.

.

Meanwhile Violet had grown bored of her toys, a fact Finnick’s throbbing head was grateful for. He had to remember to tell Nick to get the kid into baseball. Finnick found the remote and flicked the TV on, sitting next to the baby as he changed it to the sports channel. He smiled as he saw a basketball game had just started.

Violet started to fuss then, scowling at the TV.

“What?” he said. “You can’t appreciate a good basketball game, slugger?”

The baby hybrid’s lips started to tremble and Finnick felt a flash of panic. If this baby cried under his watch Nick would somehow find out and he would never let the fennec forget it.

“Don’t you start,” he told her. “What do you want? You wanna watch something else?” With great reluctance he changed the channel to a kiddy cartoon where a panda bear, grizzly bear, and polar bear tried to learn how to make it in the big city all the while learning important life lessons. Finnick guessed it was better than the shows where they talked to the audience while teaching numbers and letters.

He glanced down at Violet, her eyes were big and awestruck as she stared at the TV. He shook his head but couldn’t help a little smirk. According to his mother he had loved the TV, always blown away by the ‘animals in the magic box’ and she always had to drag him away. Honestly it was a miracle he got out and made friends, and by friends he meant one.

He reached out and pulled Violet into his lap, the baby not making a sound, still captivated by the show. Once she was in his lap her perked up ears blocked his view. Finnick sighed but Violet was already snuggling up against him and making herself comfortable.

.

Turns out the action flick was a good idea, it had a creepy villain for Judy to enjoy, and just enough romance to give Nick the courage to throw his arm over her shoulder, Judy immediately snuggled against his side when he did so.

After the movie ended they decided to walk to the restaurant, paws interlocked and stomachs growling despite the popcorn they had shared.

They chose a middle class restaurant, not a five star place full of fancy cuisine but not a fast food joint either. Nick suggested they sit at one of the less crowded spots of the place (having noticed a few rude looks they were getting from other mammals) and Judy obliviously complied.

After ordering their meal and having nothing to do but wait for the zebra waiter to bring them their food Judy faced Nick with a serious expression, her fingers locked together.

“Let’s talk, Nick.”

His brow furrowed, “Talk about what?”

“Us,” she replied. “We’re raising a kit together and we aren’t even married. That’s something to talk about.”

“It’s not that bad, is it?” the fox asked warily.

Judy smiled reassuringly, “No, it’s not. But I’m just worried…”

“Worried?” Nick echoed.

Judy’s ears drooped and she looked at her glass of water, “You know Violet’s going to have a hard time because…her parents aren’t the same species. But we just started a relationship and we haven’t had a chance to see if we have what it takes to be a couple. And if we can’t make it work what are we supposed to do? Violet shouldn’t have parents that don’t even live with each other and I-” Her voice stopped when she saw Nick’s amused grin and the way his shoulders were shaking with silent laughter. “What’s so funny?”

“Carrots, you’re talking like we didn’t already spend every single day together before Violet was even conceived. We were practically a couple already, now we’re a couple with a kid and the benefits.” He shook his head softly, as if he was exasperated by the ‘dumb bunny’. He reached out and grabbed her paw, “Maybe we’re just dating, maybe I can’t see myself getting-say-married, anytime soon. But I do love you, Carrots, and I don’t plan on going anywhere.” He smiled, “I’m happy.”

.

“Wow, that was a really good episode,” Finnick said as the credits rolled. He picked up Violet and carried her into the kitchen. “What I like about Po is that even though they didn’t win the game he still learned a lesson about teamwork and playing fair.”

With Violet resting her chin on his shoulder Finnick opened up the refrigerator, glad that Judy was thoughtful enough to place the baby’s bottle on the last shelf, he also noticed a six pack of sodas. Finnick smirked as he grabbed the bottle and a soda before kicking the door closed and heading back to the living room.

He placed Violet down and offered her the bottle, she took it happily and started to feed, Finnick opened his own can and gently tapped the baby’s bottle, “Here’s to…your parents. May they have a nice date and not get themselves shot on the line of duty.” He took a long swig.

Violet nearly guzzled the entire bottle before Finnick could even drink half of his cola. When she had had her fill he placed the can down and picked her up, gently patting her back in order to get her to burp. When she did it was an incredibly loud burp for someone her size and Finnick couldn’t help a cackle of laughter that startled her.

“Big things come in small packages,” he told her, placing her back on the blanket. Violet grinned cheekily and Finnick felt like he had just gotten himself a brand new friend.

.

After dinner Nick and Judy decided to have a small walk through the park, their bellies full and fingers interlocked.

Judy smiled at the other late night mammals, some on dates, some jogging, some just walking around aimlessly. Judy leaned her head against the fox’s shoulder.

“I had fun,” she stated.

Nick smiled tenderly at her, “So did I. That was a good meal.”

“And that movie was pretty cool,” Judy added. “What was your favorite part?”

When he didn’t reply she looked up at him, he had his eyes ahead of them. “Nick? Didn’t you like it?”

“Honestly,” he said his voice edgy with embarrassment. “I couldn’t tell you what the movie was about.”

Her brow knit, “Why not?”

“Because I was too busy looking at you,” he admitted. “I can tell you what you thought of the movie, you know since you wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Judy giggled, Nick always ended up saying things that made her feel so pretty. She snuggled against his side, “As long as you had fun.”

“Watching you is very entertaining,” he teased, nuzzling his nose against the base of her ear and making her laugh some more.

Judy pulled away from his nose and smiled flirtingly up at him, “Silly me, I forgot.”

“Forgot what?”

“That we haven’t done the one thing all mammals do during dates.”

Before Nick could speak she leaned up and kissed him. The fox instantly returned it, pulling her closer and cupping her cheek with a paw. Judy’s heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach and she was sure her foot popped up. They didn’t even pull away when rain started to pour down. When they finally broke apart their fur was wet and they smiled lovingly at each other, eyes shining.

“Ready to go home?” she asked over the rain.

“Yeah,” Nick leaned forward and nuzzled lovingly against her neck. “I am.”

.

Thunder crackled outside, rain splattering against the window, and Violet let out a squeak of fright. She tried to curl into the blanket where she and Finnick still sat in the living room. The fennec checked his phone, it was time for her bedtime.

He picked her up, the baby shaking and whimpering over the loud storm. Finnick sighed, he knew he was supposed to put her in her crib but he couldn’t make her face the storm alone.

“Buck up,” he said, sitting back down with the baby curled in his lap. “It’s just water and noise.” He rubbed her back as she continued to shiver, staining his shirt with tears. Finnick frowned thoughtfully and then let out a reluctant sigh. “If I sing you a lullaby will that calm you down?”

Violet looked at him with trembling lips.

“Just so you know this is a one time thing. I just don’t want you to be awake when Wilde gets back and have him accuse me of turning you into an insomniac.”

Finnick laid down, letting Violet snuggle against the crook of his arm. He stared up at the ceiling, listing to the pelting rain outside. He took a breath and sang the soft lullaby his mother had taught him:

“ _The fox went out on a chilly night,_

_He prayed to the Moon to give him light,_

_For he’d many a mile to go that night_

_Before he reached the town-o, town-o, town-o,_

_He had a many a mile to go that night_

_Before he reached the town-o_.”

.

Nick and Judy walked into their apartment soaking wet. Judy let out an annoyed yip when Nick shook his fur out, spraying her with droplets.

“Well, at least nothing’s on fire,” Nick pointed out, looking around the kitchen. “And none of the silverware has been pulled out.”

“Seriously, Nick,” Judy rolled her eyes as she passed him. “How is it that I trust Finnick more when you’ve known him longer?”

“That’s the exact reason I _don’t_ trust him,” the fox growled, following after her.

They walked into the living room and stopped in their tracks when they saw what awaited them. Finnick had his tail curled around Violet, one arm holding her to him while the other was used as a pillow for the baby. One of his large ears were splayed over Violet’s body as a blanket, the baby nibbling the edge of his ear in her sleep while the fennec filled the room with his loud snores.

“Aw,” Judy cooed softly, clutching her chest.

She blinked when there was suddenly a flash and looked at Nick who had pulled out his phone to take a picture of his friend and child.

“What are you doing?”

“Carrots, darling, there are two things I’ve always adored,” he stated, waving his phone with a mischievous grin. “Memorabilia… And blackmail.”


	3. The Cooking Fiasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy 'cooks' for Nick and Violet.

“I’m going to bake a cake,” Judy stated as she pulled the shopping cart. Violet sat in the children’s seat, sucking on her pacifier and for the moment deciding to behave. Nick, who was walking by her side through the cereal aisle, looked down at her,

“Why? Not that I’m complaining?”

“Don’t you know what today is?”

She saw the terror in the fox’s eyes as he tried to figure out what made today so special. Judy rolled her eyes fondly, “It’s the anniversary for when you graduated from the ZPD Academy.”

Nick visibly relaxed when he found out he didn’t forget a birthday. “Oh, that. Of course.”

Judy smirked at him, getting Captain Chomps and placing it in the cart. “I’ll make some chocolate cake, I used to make it all the time with my siblings.” She smiled down at Violet, “Wanna help me, Vi?”

Violet waved her arms ecstatically, making Judy giggle. She pulled the shopping list out of her pocket and handed it to Nick, “Go finish up getting our weekly groceries, Vi and I are going to get the cake ingredients.”

Nick shrugged, rubbing Violet’s head and messing up the squeaking baby’s head before walking off, his eyes on the list.

Judy pulled the cart to the aisle where she would find ingredients such as baking soda, flour, and chocolate. She was humming as she picked out what she would need, remembering all the times she and her brothers and sisters baked sweets and other random food during their childhood. They had always made a mess of the kitchen but the food always turned out nice.

“I don’t about you getting your own piece of cake,” Judy told her daughter as the baby watched her. She picked up a can of chocolate icing, “But I think a little spoonful of this won’t be a problem.” She winked and Violet smiled at her.

Judy was about to reach for a bag of flour when the baby let out a loud squeal of delight, startling her. Dropping her paw the bunny turned to see Mrs. Otterton with her two sons walking down the aisle toward them.

Judy smiled in greeting, “Hi, Mrs. Otterton.”

The otter smiled at her, “Hello, Judy.” She smiled at Violet, “It’s good to see you two.”

“Hi, Violet,” Oscar and Elijah Otterton walked over to greet the baby. Oscar stuck his finger out for Violet to grab, the infant doing so with a happy squeak.

Judy spoke to Mrs. Otterton while the boys entertained her daughter. “How have you been?”

“Same old, same old,” Mrs. Otterton replied. “Just getting some fish for tonight’s dinner. And you?”

“Today’s the anniversary of when Nick joined the force,” she explained. “So I thought I’d make him a cake to celebrate.”

“How has it been with you two?” Mrs. Otterton asked.

Judy smiled softly, “It’s been good. We went on our first date not too long ago… I’m really happy he’s with me.”

Mrs. Otterton nodded, “Good, I’m glad.” She looked to her sons who were tickling Violet. “The boys have been wanting to see her again.”

“Maybe they can have a play date some time?” Judy offered.

“That would be nice, we’ll have to make plans later this week. Come on, boys. Daddy’s waiting.”

The two young otters pouted but didn’t disobey, waving goodbye to Violet and Judy as they followed her down the aisle. Judy grabbed the cart and went to find Nick.

. 

As soon as they made it back to their apartment Judy headed straight for the oven, pulling out the cake ingredients along with a bowl and other utensils she would need. Nick smirked in amusement at the rabbit while he put up the other groceries, Violet crawling around on the tile floor, making spitting noises for no apparent reason. Judy ears pricked up when she looked down to see Violet pulling at her pant leg. “Mummy Bunny is busy right now,” Nick finished putting up the groceries and knelt down to pick up the baby. “Come hang out with Daddy.”

He saluted Judy, “Good luck, Lieutenant.”

“I don’t need luck,” Judy smirked with pride.

As Judy started to add the ingredients into the bowl Nick carried Violet to the living room. Flicking the TV on the screen showed a Gazelle music video; Nick rolled his eyes when Violet started to squirm around a smile on her face as she looked at the screen. “Not even one and already a Gazelle fan. You’re Judy’s kid alright.”

The baby looked up at Nick, her emerald and amethyst eyes sparkling. Nick smiled tenderly at his daughter, “What? Wanna dance? You should really have bought me dinner first, Squeaker.”

He held Violet to his chest, one paw holding her while the other held her paw and he moved around the living room to the song playing from the TV. He actually knew this song (it was one of Judy’s favorites and she was always playing it in the squad car) and he sung along, Violet laughing as her father danced around the room.

“Hey, I’ll have you know that I could’ve been a rock star when I was a kid,” Nick told her, “But then I realized I’m an expert at everything I do so I decided not to settle.” He pretended to dip the baby and Violet giggled.

“You’re not getting her too hyped up are you?” Judy called from the kitchen. “She’s only got an hour before her bed time.”

“You act like I’m not one hundred percent a completely responsible parent,” Nick called back, before grinning cheekily down at his daughter.

Judy made a noise of disbelief loud enough for Nick to hear, he smirked at the doorway that led to the kitchen, “How’s that ZPD Anniversary cake coming along?”

“About ready to go into the oven,” she replied. “Then all we have to do is wait.”

Another song came on the television screen, not Gazelle but it was a soft song so Nick continued to sway his daughter around the living room, Violet cooing once or twice as if to sing along with the song.

A few minutes later Judy walked in, a carrot-patterned apron wrapped around her torso, she smiled at the sight of the fox and kit. “Getting ready for those future father-daughter dances?”

“Yep,” Nick replied, turning a circle around the rabbit, baby still in paw. “Unlike all those others that will just be stepping in place, Squeaker and I are going to be _professionals_. They’ll put us on Dancing with the Stags.”

“Of course they will,” Judy rolled her eyes fondly. “And the best part is Squeaker and I will have so much fun at those father-daughter dances that she won’t need to go to prom with some dumb _boy_.”

Judy couldn’t help but laugh at that and Nick sent her a playful glare, “Don’t laugh Carrots. It’s essential that I remain her favorite male for her entire life so she won’t grow up and leave me.”

“Imagine how my dad feels,” she asked with a teasing grin. “Knowing I’m off in the big, dangerous city raising a baby with a fox?”

Nick’s expression turned horrified and he smothered Violet against his chest, “No…”

Judy gave him a sympathetic look before walking over and giving him a hug, “Now, now, you’ll always be _my_ favorite male.”

Before Nick could reply the oven dinged, Judy pulled away, a smile lighting up her face as she hurried into the kitchen. Nick followed after her.

Judy pulled the chocolate out of the oven, placing it on the table. Nick breathed in the chocolaty scent, smiling in pleasure. Judy grabbed a bag of blueberries from the refrigerator and dotted the cake with the berries, Nick’s tail was practically wagging as he placed Violet in her baby seat by the table, “Smells good,” he commented.

“Of course it does,” Judy smiled in triumphant, “I am an excellent cook.” She fetched a knife and cut into the cake, she pulled a piece out…only for it to run between her fingers. Judy’s jaw dropped and Nick’s eyebrows rose, “Is it suppose to do that?”

“No!” Judy tried to cut another slice and picked up the slice, it was just as runny. “I don’t understand I followed the…” Judy’s ears dropped.

“What?”

“I forgot the flour!” Judy dropped her face to the table with a mortified groan.

Nick burst into laughter, holding his stomach and leaning against the table, “How could you forget that?! It’s a _main_ ingredient!”

“I got distracted at the store and forgot to get it,” Judy’s voice was muffled against the wooden table. Nick nearly fell onto the floor he was laughing so hard, “I am an excellent cook,” he quoted Judy.

When he was finally starting to calm down Judy looked at the ruined cake with a shivering lip. She had been so excited at the thought of cooking something for Nick, of celebrating their partnership. But she went and ruined it.

Nick took not of her melancholy expression and let out a small sigh, getting a spoon from the utensils drawer and without further ado getting a spoonful of the ruined cake.

Judy watched him with big eyes as he ate the bite, chewing the sticky fudge and blueberries between his teeth, “It’s like pudding.”

“You don’t have to eat it to spare my feelings,” Judy told him.

The fox smiled down at her, “I want to eat it.” He took another bite. Then another. “It’s not too bad.”

Despite herself Judy felt a smile turning up her lips. Nick placed the spoon against her mouth, the chocolate staining her lips.

“Hey!” she protested, licking the chocolate off her mouth.

Nick chuckled then looked to Violet who was stretching her paws out to the cake. He placed his finger in the cake and dabbed a dollop of the chocolate onto his daughter’s nose. Immediately Violet stuck her tongue out, trying to lick away the splotch.

“Nick,” Judy spoke up. The fox looked back at her only to have a pawful of cake smacked against his muzzle. He jumped back with a surprised noise while Judy burst into laughter, her paw covered in crumbs.

“Oh,” Nick licked his lips, “That’s how it’s going to be, huh?”

The two broke into a kind of food fight, smothering the ruined cake against their mouths, while laughing joyously, Violet focusing on the smudge still on her pink nose.

With a playful growl Nick pinned Judy to the floor, the rabbit squirming under his grip.

“No fair!” she laughed, “You’re heavier than me!”

“Better start eating junk food,” Nick grinned his russet and cream fur stained with chocolate crumbs.

Judy’s paws reached out, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down to his lips, tasting both him and chocolate. Nick purred against her.

She was smirking when she pulled away, “Does that count?”

“It’s a start,” he growled playfully, flashing his teeth into a wolfish grin.

Violet suddenly let out a shriek of triumphant as she finally licked away the chocolate.

Nick and Judy got back to their feet, the bunny picking up her baby and nuzzling against her. Nick leaned against the rabbit, wrapping his tail around her legs. “See, Squeaker likes your cooking.”

Judy smiled up at him while Violet played with her mother’s ears, “Maybe next time I can cook something a little more presentable.”

Nick laid his chin atop her head, “Like I need _presentable_ food to love you.”

Violet squeaked in agreement.


	4. When a Fox Loves a Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. and Mrs. Hopps come to visit their granddaughter for the first time and Nick goes on errands.

“How do I look? Do I look good?”

Judy wore her most prime causal outfit, trying to look as mature and parental as possible. She stood in the kitchen that was practically sparkling after the hours the bunny had sent furiously cleaning the entire apartment.

Nick was sitting at the kitchen table, feeding Violet crushed carrots. He looked at the mother of his kit with a smirk, “You look gorgeous, darling.”

“I don’t want to look gorgeous I want to look like life has gone exactly as I planned,” Judy groaned, her ears dropping to her shoulders.

Nick looked to their hybrid daughter who had bits of carrots on her muzzle then looked back at his girlfriend. Judy sighed, “Good point.”

At the beginning of the week Judy had gotten a call from her parents, Stu and Bonnie would be coming over this weekend to meet their granddaughter. Judy was happy about it, telling them they’d see them when they arrived. But a fact hung over both her and Nick as the week flew by. Violet was five months old and only now did Stu and Bonnie bother to come visiting her.

Judy shook her head of the rotten thoughts, this was a good thing, Violet deserved to meet her grandparents.

Now they were picking up Violet and heading out the door, going to meet Bonnie and Stu at the train station.

Nick pulled Violet in the baby stroller as they walked down the street, Judy still looking anxious. The fox ran his tail across her legs in a show of comfort, she smiling gratefully at him. “What would I do without you?”

“Sleep,” Nick smirked, glancing down at Squeaker who liked to play a game called ‘Don’t Let Mom and Dad Sleep at Night’.

She lost if they managed to lull her to sleep and right now Nick’s score was thirteen and Violet’s was fifteen.

Judy giggled and leaned against Nick for a few moments, enjoying the feel of his soft fur and scent. She pulled away when the train station came into sight.

While they waited in said station Violet stared around her with bulging eyes at the array of animals that walked around them, at the sheer size of the building. Nick chuckled at his daughter’s awe while Judy’s ears pricked as she heard the train arriving.

She broke into a smile as out of the train came two bunnies dressed in country clothing and Stu carrying two suitcases.

Judy waved at the two as she ran toward them, “Mom! Dad!”

Mr. and Mrs. Hopps broke into bright grins as they accepted the hug their daughter gave them. Nick pushed the stroller toward the three rabbits as Judy pulled away from her parents’ embrace.

“Hi Mr. Hopps, hi Mrs. Hopps,” he greeted the two with a polite smile. He had talked to the two before via MuzzleTime but this was the first time they had met face to face.

“Oh, Mr. Wilde,” Bonnie greeted, her expression slightly nervous as she accepted his offered paw. Stu did the same but looked even more suspicious than his wife.

“And _this_ is Violet,” Judy indicated to the kit sitting in the stroller and squinting at the two older rabbits.

“Oh goodness,” Bonnie knelt down to get a better look at her, “Her fur’s even brighter than the pictures.”

Stu looked at the baby, “Awful skinny though, you sure you’re feeding her right?”

“She eats like a horse, Dad,” Judy assured her father.

“She’s just thin like me,” Nick spoke up. Stu gave the fox a weird look before turning back to his granddaughter. Nick forced his lips to not turn down.

Bonnie tickled Violet under her chin and the baby sneezed, making the two grandparents laugh.

“She’s just as pretty as her mother,” Stu smiled at his daughter who returned the grin.

“And she looks so much like a bunny,” Bonnie said in wonder that was tinged with relief. “You never would’ve guessed…” her voice trailed off. Nick felt his ears pull back against his skull.

“Are you two hungry?” Judy asked, apparently not noticing her parents suggestive comments or choosing to ignore them. “Let’s go eat out.”

The three bunnies, one fox, and one kit walked out of the station.

Judy was stuck between her parents as they walked several feet ahead of Nick and Violet, the two older rabbits chatting her ears off about all the mischief her siblings and other relatives have been getting into while she’s been gone.

He noticed Violet start to fuss, reaching her arms out to Judy who couldn’t hear the baby over the chatter of her parents. Nick stopped the stroller to pick her up, holding her in one arm while pushing the stroller with the other. Violet gave her father an annoyed look.

“Don’t give me that look, Squeaker,” Nick smirked at her. “Mom’s busy with the rents.”

 _Rents who obviously don’t think much of me_ , Nick thought to himself bitterly. But they liked Violet and that was what was important. Besides the fox couldn’t pretend he hadn’t expected this to happen.

They treated Stu and Bonnie at an 80’s stylized dinner. The two sitting on one side of the booth while Nick and Judy sat on the other, Violet occupied a baby seat at the end of the table and was currently guzzling a milk bottle.

“So,” Bonnie began a little awkwardly after the waitress brought them their drinks, “How’s the city life treating you two?”

“It’s been good,” Judy assured her. “Nick and I recently took down a jewel thief.”

“Would’ve been nice if the store owner let us take a necklace or something,” Nick mumbled, his chin resting in his paw as he absentmindedly watched his daughter finish her milk. Judy was onto something; Violet could win an eating contest against a full grown horse, maybe even a hippo or elephant.

“Nick, seeing justice delivered is all the reward we need,” Judy reminded her partner.

“I wanted to get you something pretty to wear,” the fox pointed out. “And because of Squeaker I don’t have the money to buy one of those overpriced rocks.”

Stu and Bonnie exchanged uncomfortable glances while Judy playfully nudged Nick. Stu spoke up, “How’s your new apartment, Judy?”

“Much bigger than my old one,” Judy said with clear relief. “Wait until you see it. It’s got a great kitchen, a big living room, a wonderful view of the park a few blocks away. Oh that reminds me I haven’t figured out where you two are going to be sleeping.” The apartment only had two bedrooms and the second was Violet’s.

“The couch folds out into a bed,” Nick reminded her. “We can sleep there and let your parents have our bed.”

Judy was about to agree with his suggestion when Stu spewed his water onto the table, startling his daughter and the fox. Bonnie patted her husband’s back as he had a brief coughing fit.

“You’re _living_ together!?” he stared at them in disbelief.

“Of course we are,” Judy said while Nick pressed his ears against his skull.

“You never told us,” Bonnie pointed out.

“I didn’t figure I’d have to spell it out,” Judy replied, “I told you Nick was raising Violet with me.”

“And as he should he’s the father but you two aren’t even married,” Stu indicated wildly to the two. “You two don’t _have_ to live together to raise the baby together. Besides he’s a-” the word never left Stu’s now silent lips but it hung in the air all the same, loud, screaming.

 _Fox_.

Nick suddenly stood up, the movement so sudden it startled the rabbits. “Oh my gosh!” Nick gasped, “I totally forgot I needed to run some errands.”

He smiled down at Judy, by her expression his face wasn’t fooling her for a second, “We’re out of mixed vegetables and baby formula!”

“Nick…” she began softly.

The fox moved and picked up his daughter who immediately reached up for her father when she saw him standing up. “I’ll take Squeaker, I know she can be handful.”

“Nick, you don’t…” she tried again.

He pulled out his wallet and threw down a couple of bills on the table, “That’s for my food. Bring it back in a doggie bag will ya, Carrots?”

“ _Nick_.”

But he ignored her, turning his fake smile to Stu and Bonnie, “Good to meet you at last, I’ll see you later.” He grabbed the stroller that was parked next to the booth and headed for the door, “Don’t you three worry about me. Talk about carrots and babies and stuff, enjoy each other’s company!”

He quickly shut the diner door behind him.

As soon as he was out of Judy and her parents’ sight he clutched Violet tightly to his neck, letting out a shuddering breath. The baby squirmed for a moment under his tight grip but eventually relaxed against him.

“I’m okay,” he assured her, rubbing her back. “I’m okay. Let’s-let’s get you your formula.”

.

At the general store Nick decided to get other things besides mixed vegetables and formula.

He stood in the baby food aisle, a shopping cart hanging from the crook of his elbow and the stroller next to him. Nick picked up a random jar of crushed veggies and opened the lid, he leaned down so Violet could take a whiff, and she turned her head away in an uppity manner. Nick sealed the jar and placed it back on the shelf. They did this for a few minutes until Violet deemed a jar desirable and he placed it in the cart.

A toddler elephant was running down the aisle but stopped when he caught sight of Violet and Nick. “Hi!” he waved with a friendly expression.

Nick waved back with a small smile. He stepped back so the elephant could get a better look at Violet who was clearly his main interest.

“She looks like a fox-bunny,” he said in awe, letting the kit bat at his extended trunk.

“She _is_ a fox-bunny,” Nick told him, leaning against the stroller.

Just then the elephant’s mother walked down the aisle, “There you are,” she wrapped her trunk around her son’s arm and pulled him to her side. “What did I tell you about bothering other animals?”

“He’s not a bother,” Nick assured her.

The elephant looked down at him, looking ready to apologize but then she noticed Violet who was smiling up at the large animals. Nick saw her eyes grow dark with judgment and his insides twisted.

“Sorry to bother you,” she told him but didn’t sound like she meant it as she continued down the aisle, her son waving goodbye to Nick and the kit.

As Nick continued his shopping he was becoming aware of the stares he and Violet were getting from other shoppers. Some were openly curious, some were rudely judgmental, and some were flat out disgusted. It took all of Nick’s willpower not to snarl at the mammals who stared at his daughter like she was a freak, a mistake. But he really didn’t need to get into a fight and have both Judy and Bogo scold him.

But thankfully he finished his shopping quickly enough and he pushed the stroller to the cash register. Unfortunately the teenaged lynx ended up staring very obviously at his daughter while she checked out his items.

“Take a picture,” Nick growled at her, his tolerance snapping like a twig. “It’ll last longer.”

The lynx blinked and hurried to finish checking out his groceries, her expression mortified.

When they finally walked out of the store Nick didn’t feel any sense of relief from it, now he just felt paranoid. He couldn’t help but feel that all the animals that passed them on the street were thinking of how his daughter was a mistake of nature that Nick shouldn’t have slept with a rabbit that he didn’t deserve to Violet’s father.

Unable to go back to the apartment he headed to the park, hoping to collect his composure.

He was happy to see the park was relatively empty and he ended up finding the bench he and Judy sat at when she had first told him she was carrying his child. He parked the stroller next to the bench and pulled out a small blanket and toy, laying it out on the grass right in front of the bench and placing Violet on it so she could play.

While she had a blast with her toy car Nick laid across the bench, his tail hanging from the seat as he stared up at the gray sky.

“Guess I should’ve seen this coming, huh Squeaker?” Nick asked softly. “Of course we’re going to get funny looks. And Stu and Bonnie…wow, how could I have not known that was going to happen.” He glanced down at his daughter, “But what can I expect? I knocked up their daughter and raising her baby out of wedlock.”

Violet sensed her father’s depressed mood and crawled over to the bench, he picked her up by the scruff and placed her on his chest.

“Maybe Stu is right…” he thought softly as he played with Violet’s ears. “Judy loves me but, maybe it would be better off if she didn’t. She’s still so young and beautiful and perfect, she could find a buck that could give her a more comfortable life. He’d be able to afford giving her a ring, getting you into a nice school, he wouldn’t be too scared to drop to his knee and marry her, and her parents would love him… I’m taking the good years of Judy’s life, because you’re my kit animals are going to give you weird looks, maybe it was better if I wasn’t around.” He released his daughter’s ears, “What do you think?”

Violet suddenly let out a livid noise and bopped Nick’s nose. “Da!” she screeched angrily, Nick’s eyes widened. She smacked his snout again, “Da, Da, Da, Da!”

Nick broke into laughter as his daughter continually repeated her very first word in a furious manner, not relenting her abuse on his nose.

“Okay, okay!” He sat up, holding her in his paws and pressing his forehead against her small face, “You win, Squeaker. Let’s go home.”

.

As soon as Nick pushed the stroller through the threshold of the apartment a furious voice rang through the kitchen.

“NICHOLAS PIBERIUS WILDE!”

He jumped as Judy suddenly appeared, looking enraged and stomping over to swat at his shoulder, “Don’t you ever just run away with Violet like that and not even call me you _dumb fox_!”

“Calm down, Carrots,” Nick gently pushed her away, picking up a now sleeping Violet and carrying her to her room, Bonnie and Stu were no where to be found.

“Where are your parents?”

“They decided to stay at a motel,” she answered, “Now hurry and put the baby down so I can punch you in the jaw.”

Nick placed Violet in her crib, throwing a blanket over her as he did so. He turned around to face Judy, “This level of violence really isn’t necessary Car-” he stopped talking when he saw the tears in Judy’s furious eyes.

“Carrots,” he began, his voice tinged in dismay.

Judy rubbed at her eyes and stalked out of the room, “Don’t ‘Carrots’ me Mister Oh I’ll Just Run Off and Not Tell My Girlfriend Where I’m Going.”

“I told you I was going to the store,” Nick replied as he followed her to the bedroom.

“I know I went to the store we always go to, I didn’t see you and so I tried to call you but your phone was off,” Judy sat on the bed, crossing her arms. “So I had nothing left to do but escort my parents to their motel then come here and wait and you _know_ I hate waiting!”

“Excuse me for not wanting to hear your parents tell you, you shouldn’t be with me,” Nick replied with just a tinge of bitterness. He instantly regretted it when Judy gave him a stricken look.

“I’m so sorry,” she breathed. “I didn’t think they’d say something like that.”

“Neither did I,” Nick sat down next to her. Judy leaned her head against his shoulder.

“You scared me,” she mumbled against his fur.

“Scared you?” Nick looked down at her with raised eyebrows.

“Running away when my parents said we shouldn’t be together…What was I supposed to think?”

“Oh, Fluff,” Nick pulled her into his arms. “You know I love you. Though I guess, I was scared too.”

“If you tell me you’ve been walking around thinking I’d be better off with some rabbit than you I’m going to kick you.”

Nick chuckled softly; this rabbit knew him all too well. “Fine, but I do have some pretty fantastic news you’re going to hate.”

Judy pulled away to look him in the eye, “Do you?”

He lifted his head proudly, “Squeaker said her first word.”

Judy’s eyes gleamed and she broke into a smile, “Are you serious? That’s wonderful! What was it?”

“Da,” he grinned cheekily.

Judy’s jaw dropped in dismay, “No.”

“Oh, yeah, we now know who’s her favorite.”

“I gave _birth_ to her!”

“But _I’m_ amazing!”

“You little!” Judy pushed him onto the bed pinning him down. “How dare you get to be my baby’s first word you must suffer!”

She started to tickle Nick’s ribs, the fox bursting into laughter before finally rolling over to lie on top of her, grabbing his wrists and saving himself from the tickle torture.

Judy struggled against him for a bit but ultimately gave up, relaxing against the bed, “You’re too fat to push off.”

Nick only grinned at her. However Judy’s smile quickly fell.

“Please don’t let my parents or anyone make you think I don’t want you here, Nick. Okay?”

He stared at Judy, her eyes holding not an inch of regret or doubt, just utter love and he wondered how he could be such a dumb fox.

He leaned down and kissed her, right before Violet woke and let out an annoyed screech: “DA!!!”

“Oh, my, God,” Judy covered her face with her paws. “You were telling the truth.”


	5. Swimming Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's having her first swimming lesson and Nick finds his number one enemy.

Nick grumbled tiredly, burrowing his face deeper into his pillow as he felt Judy shake his shoulder a third time.

“Come on, Lazy-Bones,” she said, her voice not carrying a trace of drowsiness. “We need to get ready.”

“Is the sun even up yet?” Nick mumbled.

“No, but who knows how long it will take to get Violet ready, and we have a _morning_ class.” The two were taking their kit to her very first swimming lesson and of course Judy just _had_ to get the earliest class because heaven forbid they do anything before the rest of the world was awake.

Nick forced his head up, blinking blurrily and smacking his lips together, it was then he noticed Judy was in nothing but a towel, having went ahead and showered, her fur still damp.

 _That_ woke him up.

Judy broke into a soft laughter when she heard Nick let out a sexy growl, finally sitting up, “Me in a towel works better than an alarm clock.”

“One hundred percent,” he grinned, sliding over to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Good, now go and get read-” Judy’s voice was cut short when Nick grabbed her hips and pulled her down into his lap. “ _Nick_!”

“ _Carrots_ ,” he teased, already kissing on her neck, loving the feel of her damp fur.

“I said get ready,” Judy ordered, trying to struggle out of his arms.

“I’m still sleepy,” Nick complained, his teeth trailing over her shoulder. “I need something to wake me up.”

Judy jolted as Nick’s paw slid under her towel, his thumb rubbing against the inside of her thigh. “You’re impossible,” she mumbled, her voice ending in a soft sight as she gave in to the fox’s touch, leaning against his chest as he continued to nibble and lick her neck and caress the inside of her thighs.

The towel was almost pulled past Judy’s hips when the door slammed open and in waddled Violet, her blue and red bathing suit on the wrong way and a flowery water wing on an arm and leg. “Swim!” she yelled in impatience, “Swim!”

While she was busy reminding her parents that they were on a strict schedule Judy quickly jumped off Nick’s lap and covered her thighs again, her ears flushing red.

“Yeah, yeah,” Nick told his daughter as he stood up and walked toward the bathroom. “We heard you knot-block.”

“Nick!” Judy scolded but the fox was already disappearing into the shower.

.

They made it to the swimming lesson just in time, the lesson being performed in the indoor pool of a local gym.

Judy and Nick weren’t the only parents there. There were already mammals in the pool with their toddlers (all wearing water wings similar to Violet), while the other parents sat on the sidelines with diaper bags and snacks.

The two had already decided that Judy would take Violet into the pool while Nick sat with the other mothers and fathers, pacifier and sippy cup ready.

“Go grown fins, Squeaker,” Nick called out as he made himself comfortable on a seat next to a father beaver.

As soon as Judy and Violet were in the pool a familiar voice called out the rabbit’s name. She looked up to see a tigress wading through the pool to her, a cub in her large paws.

Judy smiled in delighted surprise, “Fangmeyer? Hi!”

“I didn’t think I’d see you here,” Fangmeyer greeted, playing her cub in the water before her, the water wings holding him afloat. “This is Caleb.”

“Hey, Caleb,” Judy cooed to the grinning tiger. “This is Violet.”

She gently pushed her daughter closer to the cub, the kit staring at the cub with large eyes. Caleb’s smile dropped into a thoughtful pout as he sniffed at the fox/rabbit. He then broke into a purr, swatting at Violet’s nose with a sheathed paw.

Violet pulled her head back in surprise, and then looked up at her mother. “It’s okay,” Judy assured her.

Her daughter sniffed in a ‘if you say so’ way, then turned to swat at Caleb’s ear.

While the children entertained themselves by pawing at each other the mothers shared a conversation.

“Is Nick with you?” Fangmeyer asked. Judy nodded to the fox; he was fiddling with his phone, looking ready to fall asleep in his chair.

“He wasn’t a fan of the morning lesson,” Judy told the tigress.

Fangmeyer shook her head with a smile, “My husband wanted to come but he got called into his office early. So it’s just be and the little rascal today.” She smiled tenderly down at her baby who was tugging at a patient Violet’s ears, “Who’s going to be an Owlympics swimmer?”

Caleb splashed in the water ecstatically; Violet grinned with a challenging gleam in her eyes and tried to make larger splashes than the tiger cub, the two mothers giggled as they got soaked.

.

As the lesson officially started Nick was doing his best to keep his eyes open, watching as Judy held up Violet whilst listening to the instructor. Eventually she called for one of the parents to volunteer and show off some strokes, Judy of course volunteered, getting Fangmeyer to grab a hold of Violet who tried to follow her mother. It was as Judy helped the instructor that Nick started to notice the stares, leering stares by the males who screamed single father, or uncle, or some other relative that was free to date. They were all looked at Judy who was wearing a black one piece that was actually very tight now that he looked at it.

The fox’s hackles rose and he had to bite his lip from confronting them. He knew Judy would be furious with him if he picked a fight at their daughter’s first swimming lesson. So instead he turned to his phone and found an online store, trying to hunt down baggy bathing suits.

A few minutes later snack break was called and Nick walked over to help Judy and Violet out of the pool. “So, is Squeaker ready for the big leagues?”

“Not yet,” Judy replied, hugging her daughter closer who was staying still, the splashing having tuckered her out. “But she and Caleb became friends.”

Nick’s ears perked up at those words and his eyes narrowed, “Who the hell is Caleb?”

Judy nodded toward Fangmeyer who was feeding her cub a fish stick, “Fangmeyer’s son.”

Nick glared over at the cub, “And so it begins.”

Judy blinked, “What?”

The fox took Violet, holding her close to his chest, “A _boy_ is trying to get my daughter. Thinking because he has stripes and a long tail he deserves _my_ Squeaker.”

“Nick, you can’t wage war on a one year old,” Judy informed him.

Nick clutched Violet tighter, making her squeak in protest, “And a _boy_ can’t take away Violet.”

.

When snack break was over Nick was the one to take Violet back into the pool, wanting to keep an eye on this Caleb while Judy rested.

Unfortunately Fangmeyer thought her son was worthy and stood with Nick while the instructor continued her lesson. Caleb tried to paw at Violet to get her attention, the kit smiled at him but Nick subtly moved away a few steps.

But not subtle enough as Fangmeyer raised her eyes at the fox, “Something wrong, Wilde?”

He smiled at her, “Nothing, Stripes.” _Besides your son needs to realize that on a scale of one to ten, he’s a four and my Violet’s an eleven_.

But Violet, like her mother, didn’t realize she was a perfect goddess and gave unworthy animals her attention. She cooed at Caleb and copied the cub’s purr which seemed to delight Caleb.

“These two have really hit it off,” Fangmeyer smiled at the children.

“Unfortunately,” Nick muttered.

“Pardon?”

“I said he looks just like you.”

“He looks more like my husband in my opinion.” Just then Fangmeyer looked over Nick’s head, “Uh oh.”

The fox looked over his shoulder to see one a beaver who screamed single parent talking with Judy, if the smile on that guy’s face was anything to go by he was _flirting_ with her.

“Da?” Violet looked up at Nick in confusion as she heard the fox growl.

“Calm down, Wilde,” Fangmeyer rolled her eyes. “Look at Judy, she’s not buying what that beaver is selling.”

Which was true, while the rabbit smiled politely her eyes said she’d rather being doing anything than having this conversation.

“It’s a kids’ swimming lesson, Nick,” he reminded himself. “Full of toddlers, don’t pick a fight, don’t pick a fight, don’t pick a fight.”

.

For once Nick managed to listen to himself, finishing up the lesson, saying farewell to Fangmeyer and Enemy Number One also known as Caleb and he all but dragged Judy away from that disgusting beaver. _Way to go me_ , Nick congratulated himself, _I didn’t make a scene_.

But that night while he and Judy sat on the bathroom floor, giving Violet a bath despite the fact the kit was currently sick of water; he couldn’t help but feel gloomy. It didn’t go unnoticed by Judy, “Are you still upset about Caleb?”

He chuckled dryly, “No, I can keep an eye on Violet and make sure no boys step over the line…”

She looked at him from the corner of her eye, “So it’s me you’re worried about?”

“I can’t always keep an eye on you,” he replied glumly. “And you and Violet keep giving attention to guys who don’t deserve you.”

The bunny giggled and leaned forward to press her nose against the fox’s, “Something you’ll need to learn about both me and your daughter, Nicholas is that we give attention to whoever we want, not necessarily who deserves it.”

She smirked flirtingly, “And I want _you._ ”

Nick hummed in contentment as Judy kissed him, for all of two seconds, and then Violet splashed suds over the two.

“That’s it!” Nick looked to his daughter, “I’m no longer calling you Squeaker you’re officially Knot-Block.”

“Say that word one more time and I’ll kick you,” Judy warned.


	6. No Longer Hopps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick and Judy take Violet to Bunnyburrow...

“What is wrong with you?” Judy snapped at her parents as Nick and Violet left the diner.

“We just…you caught us by surprise,” her mother said. “We didn’t think you’d start to date the fox.”

“Honestly, fox or not it’s bad enough he got you pregnant,” her father said sternly.

Judy cringed, “That was just as much as my fault as his.”

“That is another thing,” her mother’s mouth was a disapproving line. “Everyone makes mistakes, Judy, but this…we expected more from you.”

“I told you Zootopia wouldn’t be a good influence on her,” Stu muttered to his wife.

Before Judy could reply the food arrived and the rabbit tried to breathe out her anger as her parents informed her they’d just get a motel room.

She could fill her anger flooding her insides, overfilling and getting ready to spill.

.

Now it was a few months later and for some reason Judy decided it was a good idea to take Nick and Violet with her to the family reunion, her optimistic side thinking bridges could be built.

It was her big sister Amy who met them at the train station, making Judy inwardly sigh in relief. Amy would be polite to Nick and Violet; in fact she had actually made a habit of checking in on her niece via phone calls. She couldn’t visit because of a demanding job and home life.

“Judy Moody!” the rabbit cried happily when she and Nick walked off the train, the fox holding the suitcases and Judy holding the kit.

“Amy!” Judy held out her free arm, her sister pulling both her and Violet into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“Not as much as I missed you,” Amy replied, pulling back. She grinned at Violet, “There’s my little foxy niece.”

“Wanna hold her?” Judy offered and her sister happily accepted the kit.

“Oh my gosh, this red fur,” Amy cooed, “And her eyes, she’s so pretty, Judy!”

Judy wanted to cry over how well her sister was taking it. Amy then turned her attention to Nick who had been watching the bunnies quietly, she smirked at the fox, “So _you’re_ the boy who sweeped my sister off her feet.”

Nick chuckled awkwardly, “That’d be me.”

“Well, let’s go,” still holding Violet Amy led the two to her car, “Everyone’s waiting.”

.

Judy stepped out of her sister’s car and into the yard of the Hopps burrow, feeling a wave of nostalgia as her siblings and other miscellaneous relatives came out to greet her. And for just a second everything was fine, and then Nick got out of the car.

Eyes widened and ears fell and even a few took steps back.

Judy immediately pulled away from her brother’s embrace and stepped back to stand next to her boyfriend, taking his paw. “This is Nick,” she introduced with a firm expression, the fox waved awkwardly.

“And this is Violet!” Amy hurried out of the car to Judy and Nick, still holding their baby who smiled at the fluffle of bunnies.

Seeing the unusual little kit gave the children and a few of the younger adults the courage to walk over to see her. Violet squeaked in delight as they neared, waving her paws happily at them.

As everyone headed back inside Judy’s siblings asked her how life in Zootopia was like, Amy handed Violet back to Nick with a friendly smile, he returned the grin but was sure it looked awkward, which was understandable as he was _freaking_ out! Why did he agree to come to a rabbit reunion when it was obvious Stu and Bonnie didn’t like him? Maybe when he had been wrestling with McHorn he had gotten his brains scrambled. That was the only thing that made sense.

Seeing Violet snuggled against Nick encouraged some of the younger kids to walk with the fox, even offering a smile or two.

Once they crossed the threshold Nick lost sight of his girlfriend, the room full of bunnies. Nick swallowed and held Violet a little tighter who smiled at the sight of the Hopps clan. Not wanting to stand in the middle of the room and stick out more than he already did he found an empty chair and claimed it as his own, sitting Violet on his lap.

Instantly they were swarmed by little bunnies, some staring at Violet who stared right back but some taking an interest in Nick.

“Are you married to Aunt Judy?” one of them asked him.

Nick winced, “No, just dating.”

“What’s her name?” they pointed at his kit. “Violet,” he answered.

“Like the flower?”

“That’s pretty.”

“Her fur is so red!”

“Look at her eyes, they’re different colors!”

One of the young bucks noticed how Violet was so calm in Nick’s lap, “She’s not scared of you.”

“That’s because I’m her daddy,” he said, tugging at one of his daughter’s ears playfully.

“I thought she was Judy’s baby,” one of the does said.

“She’s both our baby.”

“But you’re a fox!”

Nick swallowed, “Yeah, I am.”

“Kids, come away from there,” one of Judy’s sisters walked over to the small bunnies and started to shoo them away, “Don’t bother Judy’s…” she glanced at Nick with sharp eyes, “ _Fox_.”

With vocal reluctance the children followed her out of the room. Violet looked up at her father with a stricken look, as if it had been her fault they had left. Nick tried to swallow past the lump in his throat. _Oh great_ , he thought bitterly, _Now my kit can’t have friends because I’m a fox_.

“It’s not your fault,” Nick soothed, rubbing his paw over her ears. “It’s mine.”

Violet grabbed his paw, lying on her back and playing with his paw pads and claws. Nick scratched under her chin, making her purr.

He spent a few minutes teasing his daughter before she let out her hunger wail. He picked her up, holding her against his shoulder and started sniffing around for Judy, she had done the packing and he wasn’t sure which suitcase (that was still in Amy’s car) had the diaper bag.

Catching her unique scent toward the kitchen he headed toward there, just before he reached the doorframe words stopped him:

“He’s hardly who I imagined as your mate, Judy.”

Nick pressed himself against the wall, ears pricked and clutching Violet tight. The baby was silent as if she could sense her father’s dread through his paws.

Judy stood in the kitchen, her parents peeling potatoes while a few aunts and sisters, one of them Amy, were messing with the oven and fixing drinks.

Judy glared at the aunt that had said those words. Amy quickly tried to lighten the mood, “Come on, we didn’t expect Judy to get married period.”

“But she’s not married, Amy,” one of their sisters pointed out.

“It’s not like I’m the only rabbit to ever give birth out of wedlock,” Judy mumbled.

“No, but you’re probably the first rabbit to get pregnant with a fox,” the same sister mumbled.

 _Here we go_ , Judy thought with disgust. “None of you can ever let that go, can you?”

Bonnie gave her daughter an apologetic look, “Surely you see the problem, Judy.”

“No,” she snapped, “I don’t. Did I plan on getting pregnant? No, but I love him and he loves me and he’s a wonderful father. I’d figure that would be enough for all of you.”

“But you’re still so young, Judy.” Bonnie’s elder sister replied. “You can still get a nice buck who would be happy to help you raise your kit-”

“I don’t _want_ a nice buck!” Judy snapped furiously.

Stu glared at his daughter, “Don’t yell at your aunt, Judy.”

“I’m grown I know what I want out of my life,” the rabbit growled, her voice still enraged. “I don’t need any of you to tell me what I should do!”

“You _should_ calm down,” Stu replied sternly, his expression still angry. “You’ve never raised your voice like this to your family. Not until you moved to that crazy city and met that fox. It’s like your not even a Hopps anymore.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t be!”

Judy’s words brought utter silence to the kitchen, Nick’s eyes widened as he sucked in a breath of shock.

In the kitchen Stu stood up, his expression in utter disbelief, “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying, that I will walk out that door and you’ll never see or hear from me again,” she replied, her voice ragged with anger as she pointed out the kitchen. “I’ll go back to Zootopia without the name Hopps.”

“Don’t say that,” Bonnie rushed over to her daughter’s side, her eyes swimming with grief, “Please don’t say that.”

“You’re giving me no _choice_ ,” Judy’s voice cracked at the last word. “You think I can’t see it in your eyes? In all your eyes? You’re disgusted that I had a kit with a fox. You didn’t come see Violet after all this time because you didn’t _want_ to! You don’t give Nick a chance no matter how much I love him because you can’t get over the stupid, unimportant fact that he’s a _fox_!”

She stepped away from her mother, not looking at the tears in Bonnie’s eyes. “If you can’t accept Nick you can’t accept me.”

“I accept him, Judy,” Amy hurried over to her sister’s side, her expression desperate. “I know you love him I don’t care that he’s a fox and Violet is beautiful.”

Judy smiled warmly at her sister, rubbing her paw over her shoulder before dropping it to her side, she looked to her parents. “What about you? Can you go in there and kiss your granddaughter on the cheek? Can you shake Nick’s paw and tell him you’re happy he’s here?”

They stared at their daughter with the most helpless expressions she had ever seen and Judy shook her head, her eyes becoming blurry with tears. “That’s what I thought…”

Judy turned away and headed out the kitchen, ignoring her mother’s and Amy’s cries.

Nick jolted in place when she came out of the kitchen door and spotted the fox with Violet who was looking at her mother with a scared look having heard the yelling. He opened his mouth to apologize for his eavesdropping but then Judy silently grabbed his paw and led him out of the house, and she didn’t look back.

 

. They checked in at a small motel in town, having gotten their bags out of Amy’s car.

Nick placed Violet on the queen sized bed while he unpacked the suitcases, not knowing what to say and needing to do something with his paws.

Judy was in the middle of the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs and her chin resting on her knees.

Violet crawled over to sit on her mother’s feet, staring up at her with big eyes. She batted at Judy’s cheek. And the rabbit broke into tears.

Guilt clogging his airway Nick walked over and sat next to her, taking the sobbing rabbit into his arms. Violet broke into tears at well, this was the first time she had seen her mother so sad and it terrified her.

“It’s okay, Squeaker,” Nick cooed through the tightness of his throat. He pulled her to him and Judy with his tail.

“I didn’t want to!” Judy spoke against Nick’s chest, her paws clutching his shirt. “But they wouldn’t stop! As soon as we got there they kept going on and on how we shouldn’t be together. One of my brothers actually sent me a link to a _dating_ website for rabbits! They’d rather me be miserable with some stupid buck then be with you.”

Nick held her closer, bringing Violet in as well, “Carrots, I’m not worth disowning your family for.”

“Maybe if they weren’t so small minded and maybe if you weren’t the best thing to ever happen to me,” she said through a fresh wave of tears. “Please don’t start saying I shouldn’t be with you, Nick. I can’t deal with that right now, it sounds like you want to leave and you and Violet are all I have left.”

She suddenly stilled in his arms, “Do…do you want to leave?”

“No,” Nick said so sharply that Violet flinched. “I’d never do that!”

Judy’s shrunk under his tone and Nick released a breath and spoke more calmly: “Carrots, look at me.”

He held her face between his paws and lifted her head so she could look him in the eye. “Do I think you deserve better?” he began, “Hell yes, I do. You deserve more than I can give you. But Carrots, I love you more than I thought I could love anyone, same with Violet. If you want me to go then I’ll pack my bags and do just that. But I’d never, ever, just walk away from you like that…You two are all I have too.”

Judy buried her muzzle in his neck and wrapped her arms around his neck, she was still sobbing but he felt like she had calmed down just a fraction. Nick wrapped one arm around her while soothing a still upset Violet with the other.

“I’m so scared, Nick,” she moaned into his fur.

And she should be, Nick had met animals who had walked away from their families but none of them were rabbits. Rabbits were family-oriented, they held their clan over anything else in the world. And Judy had just thrown that all away for _him_.

“I got you,” he swore. “We’ll get through this.” Violet slipped in between her parents arms, “All three of us.”


	7. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is adjusting to having no last name and Violet is winning over the most stone-hearted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some amazing cover art for this story in e621 by someguyfromda that I HIGHLY recommend you check it out, either find it on my Tumblr (same username) or go to the website. Either way give him some love.

“Now you sure you can handle this?” Nick looked at the chubby cheetah with caution, holding Violet to his chest.

“Of _course_ ,” the cheetah purred from the other side of his desk. “Now let me hold her already! You and Judy gotta a stake out to get too.”

“Yeah,” Nick glanced over at the rabbit who was getting some files of their suspect from Grizzoli. Watching her with an concerned over-protectiveness, as if the unbreakable bunny would shatter.

He did that a lot these days, after they had returned a day early from the Hopps family reunion, Judy had come to the precinct with her head held high and told everyone to only call her Judy now, not Hopps. Of course this spawned curiosity among their fellow officers but none dared to ask Judy who someone who looked fierce and heartbroken at the same time. A few had braved to ask Nick but he had just quietly shaken his head, the less it was brought up the better.

With a sigh Nick deposited Violet into the cheetah’s awaiting paws, “Now her bottle and diapers and everything are in the bag,” he pointed to said bag that was resting on the counter as if Clawhauser hadn’t seen it. “But if something happens radio us, or Fru Fru, or Finnick, their numbers are in the bag as well.”

“Don’t you worry about a thing,” Clawhauser waved a dismissive paw, Violet sitting before him on the counter. “We’re gonna have a blast together.”

Nick frowned slightly, not sure how safe it was to have a dramatic, easily excitable cheetah as a babysitter but Nick and Judy needed to hurry and drive to their destination for the stake out. “See you in a few hours, Squeaker,” he tugged his daughter’s ear and she let out an annoyed huff. “Promise, Bogo already has a replacement for me and your mom if the stake out lasts longer than planned.”

Saluting Clawhauser he hurried over to the rabbit’s side, Judy waving goodbye to her daughter before disappearing through the precinct’s exit.

“Okay,” Clawhauser smiled down at the kit, “I’m sure Judy has let you listen to Gazelle once or twice but by the time I’m done with you you’ll be her biggest yet smallest fan!”

Violet smiled up at the ecsastic cheetah, “Cwah!”

“That’s right,” he nodded before pulling out his phone and pulling up a video of one of his favorite Gazelle music videos, he urged the kit closer to the screen, “Okay, first thing you should know about the Angel of Horns is how she got her concert debut…”

.

Raindrops from the trees ahead splattered against the patrol car’s window, Nick tried to look through the trickles of water to the very luxurious penthouse where their fur smuggling suspect was wining and dinning some guests.

“You know what would make this stake out better?” he asked Judy who sat in the driver’s seat, arms crossed and also trying to see through the rain.

“A stake out _not_ in the Rainforest District?” she asked dryly.

Nick chuckled, “That, but you know it’d be easier to watch this guy if Bogo could’ve gotten us invitations to his little party. I mean, we could’ve dressed up and _everything_! I actually have a really good Snooty Rich Guy Voice.”

Judy glanced at him, “Oh?”

“Reginald,” Nick began, his voice now oily and slick and nasally, his expression humorously pinched, “This caviar is _detestable_. Don’t tell me you bought it from one of those _commoner_ markets I’ve heard about.”

To the fox’s delight that got a laugh from Judy, “Oh, you _must_ be put on more undercover cases. We need to have a talk with Bogo when we get back.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Nick threw his paws out as if he had been trying to prove his acting worth since he had graduated from the academy.

The two dwindled off into silence again, watching the blurry lights of the penthouse, according to Intel the otter would be leaving the penthouse along with his guests in a couple of hours.

But as time went on Nick saw Judy’s ears droop and she once again wore that breakable look in her eye, the look succeeded in making his heart clench and his throat tighten in panic. Judy was a lot of things but she wasn’t _breakable_.

He opened his mouth to say something, a word of comfort, maybe a silly pun, but she beat him to it: “Nick, can I ask you something?”

“Anything,” he said instantly.

“Where are your parents.”

His eyes widened, and he tried to swallow, “W-What?”

Judy turned to face him, her expression serious, “Ever since we came back from Bunnyburrow I’ve been wondering. You never talk about them, have never mentioned them, and you said Violet and I were all you had.”

“You are,” he replied.

“But what happened to them?” she asked, her voice insistent.

Nick released a sigh and leaned back against his seat, his eyes on the soaked window shield. “My dad died when I was a kit. Before I joined the junior ranger scouts.”

“I’m sorry,” she breathed, her voice sincere.

“It’s fine,” he assured her, “It was a long time ago.”

“And your mom?”

“She’s still alive, still lives in the apartment where I grew up…”

“Don’t you ever visit her?” Judy asked.

“No,” Nick said, still keeping his eyes on the rivulets of water that ran down their car. “To be honest I’d doubt she’d want to see me.”

Judy didn’t say anything but Nick could feel the questions seeping off her fur, he smirked bitterly, “After the muzzle incident…I stopped being a good kit. I lied, I hung out with the wrong crowd, I stole. I was about twelve when I needed some money for one of my ‘ingenious’ cons. I tried to steal money out of her purse, this vixen raised me on her own despite having barely any money to feed herself and I _stole_ from her. She caught me of course, she’s smart, she figured out what I was getting up to. We fought, I said something’s I thought I meant at that time and stormed out. I kept walking until I reached Tundra Town and was found by Mr. Big’s grandmamma and then well, you know the rest.” Nick sucked in a breath and tried to dispel the self-disgust that boiled in his stomach like grease.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?” Judy asked her voice soft with disbelief and concern.

“Well, for one thing I didn’t want to tell you how terrible I was…and, we had other, more important things to worry about. Besides, I left my home because I was a no-good thief, you left because of love.”

“ _Nick_ ,” Judy’s voice was sharp but the paw that was placed over his knuckles was soft and soothing. “You are _just_ as important. You need to tell me these things, so we can get through them together.”

Nick turned his paw palm up so he could wrap his fingers around Judy’s, squeezing gently. “Okay,” he promised his voice hoarse.

Judy undid her seatbelt so she could slide over so she could press against his side, her head in the crook of his neck. Nick affectionately rubbed his muzzle against the top of her head.

“Honestly,” Judy began, her warm breath ruffling the creamy fur of his throat, “I think you should go see her, your mom.”

“I’d really like too,” Nick mumbled. “But that might actually be more terrifying then when you told me you were carrying my kit.”

She pressed closer against him, “I don’t want Violet to grow up without any grandparents, Nick. And you know I’ll be right there by your side, no matter what you choose to do.”

Judy was right of course, she was always right. Violet needed at least one grandparent and Stu and Bonnie obviously weren’t going to volunteer. And it was past time to talk to his mother, to try and apologize for what he’d done…

“When?” he asked, his voice just a bit wretched.

Judy’s grip on his paw tightened, “How about this weekend?”

“That’s only five days away.”

“I think you’ve put this off for long enough, Nick.”

Again, Judy was right.

.

“What’s that?” the muzzled wolf being cuffed and held by Fangmeyer, sent a curious look to Violet who sat on the counter, sucking on a pacifier and watching the larger animals with a placid stare.

“You’ve never seen a funny before?” Clawhauser asked the wolf, having stopped both him and Fangmeyer to check out the latest Gazelle interview.

The tigress gave him a weird look, “Funny?”

The cheetah scoffed, “Well it certainly sounds better than box, doesn’t it?”

The wolf still looked on without any inkling of what they were talking about. Fangmeyer spoke, “Why can’t you just call Violet a fox-bunny? It’s not like combining the words saves that much time.”

“For the same reason I combine the names of all my ships,” Clawhauser answered matter of factly, “Some things just are.” He patted Violet’s head with a large paw, the baby barely even blinked.

“She’s so well-behaved.”

“Isn’t she though,” Fangmeyer smiled at the kit, “I wish Caleb was always so calm.”

“CLAWHAUSER!”

The boom of Chief Bogo’s voice quickly had Fangmeyer and the wolf moving along. Violet flinched at the loud yell and turned with Clawhauser to see the buffalo stomping over.

“I thought I told you I wanted those files sorted _two hours_ ago,” Bogo huffed at the cheetah.

Clawhauser head sunk between his shoulder, “Sorry Chief, I’ve just been…distracted.” He weakly indicated to Violet who was looking up at the buffalo with wide scared eyes.

Bogo sighed in frustration, “You told me you could keep up with your work while babysitting Wilde and Hop-Judy’s daughter.”

“It’s just a little slip up, sir,” Clawhauser quickly assured. “Here, I’ll go sort those files right now.”

Then without further ado he picked up Violet and placed her in Bogo’s arms (“Hold her until I get back, k, Chief?”) and then he was running off toward the filing room.

“Clawhauser!” Bogo yelled after him but the cheetah was already gone.

Meanwhile Violet’s pacifier flew out of her mouth as she broke into a wail. Bogo looked at the kit with an uncomfortable expression, glancing around but saw no other animal in the lobby. “Stop that,” he ordered his voice softer than it had been in years.

But still the baby squalled, trying to struggle out of his hooves. “If I let you go you’ll fall to the floor,” Bogo pointed out, his brow furrowed, “The rules of gravity apply to all of us.”

Violet stared up at him with big watery eyes and he sighed, “Come now,” he tried to sound reassuring; remembering the times they reunited lost or kidnapped children with their parents. “You know I’m not going to hurt you.”

Then Bogo actually brought the baby to his shoulder, letting her head rest there and very gently pattering her back with the tip of one of his large fingers, all the while trying to remember how his mother had held and cared for infants.

The kit had tensed up in his grip but to Bogo’s relief she had stopped crying. “There see,” he said gruffly, “You were whining over nothing, just like your father.”

He felt her small claws knead his shoulder, the pressure barely noticeable. She was slowly relaxing.

“I imagined I’ll be seeing you with a badge in a few years,” Bogo muttered absentmindedly to the child. “If you’re anything like those crazy parents of yours…” He added, as if an afterthought: “They’re good cops, better animals.”

The buffalo started slightly as the baby suddenly rubbed her short muzzle against his neck, a tiny purr rising from her throat.

Bogo felt his lips start to turn up.

“Here we go, Chief,” Clawhauser’s voice suddenly spoke up. The chubby cheetah jogging as fast as he could back to his desk, files in paw. “Those sorted files you wanted-” he stopped mid-sentence when he saw the buffalo cradling the purring infant.

His lips turned up into a big grin, “Aww, _Chief_.”

The buffalo scowled at the cheetah, still gently rubbing Violet’s bag, “You speak of this to no one, Clawhauser.”


	8. A Day in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fru Fru takes her daughter and Violet to the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short I just wanted to hurry and get to the next two chapters. Call this filler fluff.

“Now don’t go too far off, girls,” Fru Fru called out to them. “Stay where I can see you.”

The pretty shrew was sitting on a picnic blanket placed on an empty bench, enjoying a snack and watching her daughter and goddaughter while Kevin, a faithful polar bear of her father, stood silently behind. Ready to offer any assist needed.

Fru Fru had offered to babysit for Nick and Judy while they stayed at the precinct trying to figure out where this fur smuggler that had escaped their grasp would move next. Plus, she thought it good for Violet and her own daughter, Judy, to get to know each other and form a sisterly bond.

A bond that was quick to form. After Violet had gotten over the two year older shrew’s size she was incredibly fascinated, following Judy around like a dazzled pup.

Little Judy started a dance, not too far from the bench and Violet was quick to try and copy her spins and paw movements, or at least the best she could when she was just learning how to stand, her legs wobbling under her weight.

Little Judy patted Violet’s foot (which was nearly longer than she was), and offered a reassuring smile to the kit. Taking that as encouragement Violet once more pushed herself onto her trembling legs.

Fru Fru prayed the kit wouldn’t start walking at the moment, knowing it would break Nick and Judy’s hearts if they missed it.

But if Violet was tempted to try that it would never be known for she was suddenly tackled by a stripped ball of fur, knocking them both to the ground.

“Oh my goodness!” Fru Fru gasped, standing up. Kevin braced himself to go to the kit’s rescue.

A tiger cub was what had pinned Violet to the ground, purring and smoothly waving his tail to and fro. When Violet got a good look at the cub she let out a delighted shriek and nuzzled against his muzzle, batting at him with her paws. Little Judy giggled as she watched the two roll in the grass, playfully batting at each other.

“Caleb!” a full grown tiger who must have been the father hurried over, looking slightly panicked. “Don’t run off like that!”

The cub barely acknowledged his father’s presence, keeping his attention on Violet. The cub tried to pin her down again but Violet’s rabbit like feet kept him at bay.

The older tiger narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, “Isn’t that…”

“Her name is Violet,” Fru Fru spoke up as she scurried over to the tiger. He nodded, his eyes lit with realization, “Yes, she’s Officer Wilde and Judy’s daughter.”

Fru Fru blinked in surprise and he explained, “My wife is a cop. She told me Caleb had taken a liking to a kit of a couple of her fellow officers.”

Mr. Fangmeyer and Fru Fru watched as little Judy convinced the two younger children to chase her around, despite the shrew’s small size she was fast on her feet and Violet could only crawl, Caleb just starting to walk.

“Then you’re a friend of theirs?” Mr. Fangmeyer asked the obvious.

Fru Fru nodded proudly, “I’m Violet’s godmother.”

The tiger looked back toward the kit and his cub, little Judy had taken pity on them and let them catch her, Violet grabbing the shrew in her paws but not squeezing tightly, even though she was barely a toddler she was careful to be gentle.

“It mustn’t be easy,” Mr. Fangmeyer suddenly added, making the shrew glance up at him. “They’re both cops, it’s hard enough having my wife be one.” He shivered slightly, “It’s terrifying.”

“Judy and Nicky are the toughest animals I know,” she assured the tiger.

Caleb tugged at Violet’s ears and the kit released little Judy to lung at him, knocking him onto his back with a triumphant growl though Caleb’s purr didn’t waver.

Fru Fru smiled at the children, “They’ll be fine.”


	9. Mrs. Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is reunited with his mother.

The Sleepy Trees Apartment complex hadn’t changed since Nick had last been here all those years ago, so he told Judy.

They walked into the lobby, a sleeping Violet in the crook of Judy’s arm, her other paw wrapping around Nick’s finger. The fox’s tail was bristled with nerves, his eyes flickering around the room and his free paw continually fixing his tie.

They passed a teenaged goat as they walked up the stairs, she was chewing a wad of gum and had earphones plugged into her ears, she glanced at them with disinterest as she went down the steps.

“Do you know her?” Judy asked, wondering if she had been a baby back when Nick lived her.

He shook his head. His eyes still moved around alarmingly, like he expected his past ghosts to appear through the walls and tear at his fur. Judy understood how hard this was for him and appreciated his courage in doing it anyway.

They finally stopped at a door on the second floor; it had a door mat before it, green and fluffy with cheery font that spelled out welcome.

Nick’s paws were trembling, his tail swishing across the floor, he didn’t move toward the door. Judy looked up at him with concern, Violet still sleeping peacefully unaware of the turmoil her father was going through.

“Should I knock on the door?” she breathed.

Nick shook his head, “I can do it.” But his paw stayed at his side, still shaking. Judy stepped closer, “Nick, I’m right here. You know that.”

He looked down at the bunny who offered him a reassuring smile; he swallowed loudly before facing the door and lifting his free paw.

He knocked three times.

Nick jolted in place when a voice came from the other side of the door and Judy was worried he’d try to run away. “Just a minute,” a feminine voice called. “Be right there.”

Nick’s grip tightened on her paw.

A few seconds later and the door opened, revealing a pretty vixen who had Nick’s eyes (though the eyes didn’t have his cynical edge), she was younger than one would expect but Nick had told Judy on the ride here that she had given birth when she was eighteen. She wore a blue blouse and white pants, a locket around her neck and her russet paws peppered with flecks of flour.

“I’m in the middle of baking,” she said, looking over her shoulder and having not even glanced at her guests, “I don’t have much time, can I help-” She turned her head and saw Nick.

Her eyes widened in shock and Nick cringed before clearing his throat and holding his paw up in a weak wave, his smile awkward and painful, “H-Hi, Mom. It’s me.”

“Nick,” her voice was a breath of disbelief.

He swallowed again, “I-uh, I’m sorry for popping up like this. All of a sudden, I just thought…” his voice trailed off and his mother still looked like she didn’t believe what she was seeing. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, his voice low and full of shame.

Mrs. Wilde’s eyes flashed as if she was trying to summon up anger but in the end her expression broke and she let out a choked sob before jumping toward Nick and wrapping her arms around him.

“ _My kit_!” she sobbed happily into his neck, “ _My kit is back_!”

Nick’s expression was just as astounded as his mother’s had been, even more so. Judy slipped her paw out of his grasp so he could slowly lift his arms and return the hug, his green eyes glassy and he looked like he was eight years old again.

Judy inwardly sighed with relief.

.

Mrs. Wilde had dragged Nick into her apartment, Judy following behind, before she even noticed the bunny.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” her voice warbled, rubbing her teary eyes, “I-I didn’t notice you.”

“This is Judy,” Nick introduced, once again taking the rabbit’s paw. He indicated to the snoozing kit in Judy’s arm. “And this is Violet, our kit.”

Mrs. Wilde’s jaw dropped and Nick shrugged, “You’re a grandma.”

“Maybe…” the poor vixen looked like she would fall out. “You should start from the beginning.”

.

The three sat in the living room, Judy looking around the small space, imagining Nick as a child doing homework and watching cartoons, while he explained to his mother what had happened after the night he had left.

“I saw you on the news,” Mrs. Wilde admitted when he told her he had become a cop. “I was so sure I was dreaming…I had thought you were dead for years.”

Nick flinched, his eyes still glassy with grief, “I’m so sorry, Mom, I shouldn’t have done that, I shouldn’t have stole from you and run away and then not even _try_ to contact you.”

But there wasn’t any anger in Mrs. Wilde’s green eyes so like Nick’s, just relief that after all these years her kit was before her, alive and well. “It’s okay, precious. I know you went through awful things and I wasn’t there for you, not like I should’ve been.”

“That’s not true!” Nick insisted passionately, making Violet, curling in Judy’s lap, squirm. “You did everything you could, Mom. That’s all I could ever ask of you.”

Mrs. Wilde smiled, tear tracks darkening her russet and cream fur.

And then she turned to Judy who stood at attention as if she was facing Bogo or some other strict authority figure. “I’ve heard all about you,” the vixen began, “The first bunny cop of the ZPD.”

Judy smiled, feeling bashful, “Yes, ma’am.”

Mrs. Wilde seemed to be assessing her, and Judy wondered what she saw, this rabbit her son was with. She glanced at Nick, “She’s just your girlfriend?”

Now Nick looked embarrassed, “Uh, Violet was kind of a…happy little accident.”

“I see,” Mrs. Wilde looked at Violet, staring at her as if she was something rare and exotic (which the kit was) then she looked back at Judy and the bunny felt her ears fall. She turned back to her son and smiled, “I always knew you’d fall in love with some amazing girl. True I thought she’d be a vixen, but I like to be surprised.”

Judy’s shoulders drooped in relief.

Mrs. Wilde’s attention turned back to Violet who had started to stretch, waking up from her nap. “Could…could I hold her?”

“Of course,” Judy stood up and walked over to place her kit in the fox’s awaiting paws.

Violet looked to her mother with mild concern, having no idea who this fox was but when Judy sat back down Violet looked up at the face of Mrs. Wilde.

The she-fox smiled down at her granddaughter, eyes shimmering with emotion. Violet cocked her head to the side before reaching up and placing her small sooty paws on the fox’s muzzle. Judy realized that beside Nick this was the only other fox the baby had ever seen.

“She’s beautiful,” Mrs. Wilde spoke as Violet continued to examine her with infant curiosity, “I didn’t think a bunny and a fox could have a baby.”

“Neither did we,” Nick and Judy said in unison.

“She’s so small,” Mrs. Wilde continued, rubbing her thumb over Violet’s head and making the kit purr, “Just like when you were a baby, Nick.”

The younger fox just smiled. But Judy felt herself getting weepy.

Nick’s nose twitched, “Uh, Mom? Weren’t you baking something?”

While the two foxes and Violet were in the kitchen trying to save Mrs. Wilde’s batch of cookies Judy took Nick’s phone from the coffee table and went out into the hall. Seeing how well Mrs. Wilde handled Nick and Judy’s relationship filled her with hope that maybe…just maybe…

She dialed the number she knew by heart even though she had deleted it (and many others) off her contacts list.

“Hello?” Bonnie’s voice rang in Judy’s ear, polite and curious because of course she didn’t recognize Nick’s number.

Judy could hear the sound of running water in the background; Bonnie must’ve been washing dishes. There was the sound of laughter as well, small bunnies running around as they played. Judy’s throat tightened, imagining it all-the dinners, the family movie nights, the firefly filled nights of the adults sitting on the porch while the children chased the lightning bugs around with jars between their paws.

“Hello?” Bonnie repeated herself.

All that would go on without Judy, despite what Amy said, despite how much it hurt her, Judy leavening was just a little dent in the Hopps clan that could easily be filled in. Her grip on the phone tightened, there may be many Judy’s, but there was only one Nick and Violet.

“Is someone there?” Bonnie asked and Judy couldn’t remember why she thought calling would be a good idea. Couldn’t remember what she had planned to say.

Her throat collapsed and she hung up.

Mrs. Wilde stepped out into the hall to see Judy rubbing the tears from her eyes. “What’s wrong, sweetie?”

“N-nothing,” the rabbit fibbed, trying to smile up at her, “Just got a bit of dust in my eye.”

The vixen didn’t look like she believed the bunny but didn’t say so, instead leaning back against her door. “Thank you.”

Judy’s ears pointed toward the ceiling, “For what?”

“Nick told me you were the one who encouraged him to come here. I could’ve died never seeing my son again, never knowing I was a grandmother. You deserve the thanks.”

“It’s nothing,” Judy assured, “Nick needed to see you again, and Violet needed a grandparent.”

The last words made Mrs. Wilde lift an eyebrow and again she looked so much like her son, “Surely she’s got an abundance of relatives on your side of the family.”

Judy’s ears fell again and her misty eyes looked down at the phone. “Not…not anymore.” The fox’s ears twitched and Judy went on, “I kind of, no I did, disown my family not too long ago.”

“What made you do that?”

“They didn’t want me to be with Nick,” Judy looked up at her, “But I wasn’t going to leave him.”

If there was a way to win Mrs. Wilde over even more than Judy had just done it.

The rabbit was even more surprised when she stepped forward and enveloped Judy into a motherly hug that made her feel like a comforted child.

“I’m so glad,” Mrs. Wilde breathed, “I’m so glad my son has you. And, this is just a random thing I’m throwing out here but if you want a last name I personally think Judy Wilde sounds catchy.”

Fresh tears threatened to fall and Judy returned the embrace. “I-I’d like that too, thank you Mrs. Wilde.”

The vixen pulled back and smiled, “Call me Amelia.” She winked, “Now, would you like to see Nick’s baby pictures? I think they’d cheer you up.”

.

Stop laughing!” Nick said, snatching the photo from Judy who was clutching her stomach.

The two shared the couch, going through Amelia’s old photo album while the vixen waved a rattle in front of Violet, the kit trying to grab the toy with aggression, the half-eaten cookies lying on the coffee table.

“You don’t get it, Carrots,” Nick said, glancing down at the photo of his four year old self wearing a bee costume. “Bees were very popular back then.”

“Those stripes made you look so fat!” Judy nearly fell off the couch before grabbing the album and eagerly flipped to the next page, ignoring Nick’s frustrated growl.

“Aww,” Judy cooed when she spotted a photo of a newborn Nick, wrapped in a green blanket and eyes shut, face pinched sourly. “You were so…”

Nick’s eyebrows rose, “So…?”

“I’m not gonna say it,” she said, shaking her head.

“You were going to say cute.”

“Uh-uh!”

“You were going to say cute!” Nick looked to Violet who had claimed the rattle as her own, “See that, Squeaker? Your mother just pulled a hypocritical move.”

Judy swatted at his arm and Nick countered by tickling her ribs, making Judy laugh louder as she tried to push him away.

Amelia chuckled at the two making Violet look up at her grandmother.

The vixen smiled down at the kit, “If you ask me I think they were made for each other.”

She leaned down and nuzzled against Violet’s cheek making the baby purr, “But I’m guessing you already knew that, huh pretty girl?”

.

It was almost ten when they finally left Amelia’s apartment. She and Nick shared a tight hug, he promised to call her more often, every day even. She told them both not to be a stranger, kissing Violet’s temple and hugging Judy as well.

The two shared a pleasant quietness as they drove home, Violet asleep in her car seat. When they arrived at their apartment Nick tucked the kit in while Judy flopped onto her bed with a tired sigh.

She wasn’t alone for long, Nick walking in and closed the door behind him, stretching a moment before undoing his tie.

“See?” Judy smiled at him, still sprawled on her back, “That ended perfectly.”

Nick walked over to and without so much as a warning crawled on top of her and planted his mouth against hers in a heated kiss, leaving Judy blinking dazedly when he pulled away.

“Thank you, Carrots,” he breathed as he peppered kisses against her cheeks and nose and ears and neck. “Thank you so much. That wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for you.” Judy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck; Nick slipped his arms under her back and held her closer, burying his head into her shoulder.

“I love you too,” she giggled.

“I’d do anything for you,” he vowed quietly.

“Well,” Judy’s voice became flirty and she hugged his hips with her legs, “Now that you mention it…”

Nick snickered and looked at her with glinting green eyes, “You just want me for my body.”

“Obviously,” Judy grinned then laughed/moaned as Nick nibbled her neck, knowing it made her heart flutter and her toes curl.


	10. Beep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy is severely injured...

Nick absent-mindedly wondered if he should be offended there was no fox-sized chairs in this room, forcing him to sit in an elephant sized one, his feet and tail dangling. He wondered if he should drink this lukewarm coffee that he held between his paws before it got cold.

He wondered if he should shift in his seat, he was starting to feel numb from sitting still for so long.

He wondered, and he wondered, and he wondered…so he didn’t have to remember. If he didn’t remember, if he didn’t think about it, then everything would be fine. Just don’t remember, just don’t remember, just don’t remember.

A hoof was suddenly placed on Nick’s shoulder, heavy but reassuring.

“Wilde,” Bogo’s voice was uncharacteristically soft, “Are you alright?”

And then it was all back, like rewinding a movie Nick recalled what had happened. He had been handed a coffee by a somber Fangmeyer, before he sat down in an empty chair of the ER, before Bogo threw a towel around his shoulders because his uniform was wet and his fur was starting to frost over.

Then his memory jumped cut to hours before this, he and Judy (who was perfectly fine) were in Tundra Town, hunting down the fur smuggling otter that had escaped them in the Rainforest District. Somehow they had ended up in a chase, running through snow backs in the edges of the town, the otter firing bullets at them that they continuously had to dodge. Nick had managed to run ahead of Judy (who was perfectly fine) and ran out across a lake of ice after the otter, luck being on Nick’s side the otter stumbled on the white surface and Nick tackled into him, knocking him to the ground and accidentally knocking the criminal unconscious as he did so.

Muttering a ‘whoops’ Nick quickly handcuffed the now fainted otter and turned around with a smug smile to face Judy (who was not perfectly fine), and saw her standing in the middle of the lake.

Something dark red stained her side, trailing down her hip and leg. But the rabbit wasn’t paying attention to her clearly very serious bullet wound and instead was staring in horror at the ice beneath her feet. It was starting to crack.

When it did, and when Judy disappeared under the freezing cold water, it was like Nick had an out of body experience, not being a part of the nightmare only observing. He watched himself scream her name, her _real_ name, and rush to the broken ice, half of his body plunging into the freezing cold water and trying to see through the icy blackness and managing to grab Judy’s arm. He pulled both himself and her out, placing Judy before him, the bunny was passed out and there was a large dark stain that was her blood on her drenched uniform. Nick watched himself perform CPR, and while Judy coughed up a lung full of water he called Clawhauser and demanded an ambulance. They would be there in five minutes. And then Nick watched as he picked Judy up and held her to his chest, wrapping his tail around her to try and keep her warm while trying to staunch the blood of her wound that of course she didn’t speak up about it because she was such a brave and stupid bunny.

The ambulance arrived and drove them to the hospital (Wolford had arrived to take the still unconscious otter into custody) and they took Judy away to tend to her wounds and her low body temperature. Nick knew what was going to happen and he shared it with Bogo.

He smiled up at the buffalo, “Of course I’m fine, Chief.”

Bogo furrowed his brow, “Really?”

Nick waved his paw, “You really think this is going to take down, Carrots? She eats bullets for breakfast, I’ve seen it.”

Bogo didn’t reply, only giving Nick one more sympathetic glance before walking back to the other officers that were already there. They all looked so grave and grim and Nick really didn’t get it, yes Judy got hurt, but that was part of the job. It’s not like she was in any _danger_ , it’s not like she got hurt _that_ badly.

“Nick?”

The fox’s ears pricked and he saw his mother walk into the waiting room, Violet in her arms. Nick smiled at the sight of the two and jumped off the chair, throwing the untouched coffee into a nearby trash bin as he did so.

“Squeaker,” he greeted his daughter who smiled at the sight of him and reached her paws toward him. He took her from his mother and tossed her in the air a few times making her giggle.

But Mrs. Wilde was giving her son a weird look, “What happened?”

“There was an accident,” Nick tugged Violet’s pitch black cotton tail. “Carrots got hurt.”

Her mother gasped in horror but Nick quickly shook his head, “Don’t worry, Mom. Carrots will be fine, we’ve been through worse.”

She didn’t look like she believed him, “You are certainly taking it well.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” he asked.

Just then an armadillo in a doctor’s coat walked in, “Officer Wilde, Chief Bogo, can I talk to you two in the hall please?”

Nick handed his daughter back to Mrs. Wilde before following the two prey into the hallway.

“How is she?” Bogo asked once the doors shut behind them.

“Chief Worrywart here thinks it’s serious,” Nick rolled his eyes as if the buffalo was a drama queen.

But the armadillo’s expression was dour, “I’m afraid it is.” Nick’s ear twitched. “We managed to take out as much shrapnel as we could find,” the doctor began, “But it’s possible we missed some. And she lost a lot of blood, and we’re trying to bring it back up but her body temperature is very slow she could go into shock…”

Nick’s mouth ticked and he could feel Bogo’s eyes on me as he asked the next question, “So you’re saying…?”

“We could lose her.”

Nick’s paws flexed.

“Can he see her now?” Bogo asked for Nick.

The armadillo led Nick through the hall while Bogo went to break the news to the others, the doctor told the fox she was not awake and not to expect her to. He opened a door and indicated for Nick to go in, reminding him nurses would be in and out checking her vitals.

Nick stepped into the room and the armadillo shut the door behind him.

Judy laid on a bed too big for her, attached to a machine that beeped, wires connected to her arm, still as if the beeping machine had flat-lined.

There was a large window with a nice view of the snow and warmly lit buildings of Tundra Town, beside the window was a couch and chair, Nick grabbed the chair and dragged it to the bed and sat down next to Judy.

He smirked at the rabbit, “Good going, Carrots, you officially freaked out the doctor and Buffalo Butt and the rest of the ZPD with your excellent acting skills.”

Judy didn’t move, her chest moving so slightly you had to concentrate to notice.

“Yes, yes, Carrots. You had your moment of attention, but that machine that won’t stop beeping and the whole lying in a hospital bed is kind of milking it, don’t you think?”

 _Beep, beep, beep,_ mocked the machine.

Nick leaned his elbow on the bed and pulled one of Judy’s velvety ears that were ice cold, she didn’t move an inch.

“Stop it,” Nick said, his humor gone, his smile failing. “This isn’t funny anymore.”

 _Beep, beep, beep_ , the machine was so much slower than his heartbeat.

“Carrots,” Nick breathed, leaning closer, his breath ruffling her cheek and still she didn’t move an inch.

“Hopps…?”

 _Beep, beep, beep_.

“Judy?”

His voice broke and Nick couldn’t breathe, he reached his paw out toward hers, he was trembling, and her fingers were ice cold and he wanted to demand why the room wasn’t warmer why she didn’t have a thick blanket.

“I know you’re not going to let a bullet wound and a little cold finish you off,” Nick scolded. “You’re better than that, Officer Hopps.”

He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles and was staring at the soft rise and fall of her chest as any trace of denial left him and he was floored with the dark and terrifying fact that the beeping could howl a long high-pitched note that wouldn’t end but ironically marked one.

“Carrots,” Nick sobbed, he hadn’t sobbed since the night he was muzzled, “Please open your eyes.”

.

Violet laid across her mother’s chest, watching her father with big eyes. Nick had laid his head on the bed, paw still wrapped around Judy’s and he couldn’t stop trembling to save his life. Beside him Mrs. Wilde soothingly stroked his head and it was the only thing keeping him from breaking.

Even Violet seemed to try and comfort him. _Don’t be scared_ , her face seemed to be saying, _It’s Momma, Momma is unbreakable_. Ignorance was bliss and Nick prayed his daughter would never have to wise up.

.

The second day the room was flooded with flowers of every kind, cards, sweets, all from fellow officers, the Ottertons, Fru Fru, guests Nick never acknowledged. His eyes stayed on Judy’s closed eyes and faint breathing, his ears listening to the _beep, beep, beep_. But he felt the sympathetic gazes, some full of tears, felt comforting pats on his back, he didn’t even move.

.

On the third day Nick decided gentle encouragement wouldn’t hurt.

“Come on, Carrots,” he tried for a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, “I mean, yeah the flowers are kinda nice but you can’t actually _like_ this room. It’s almost as small as your old apartment.” His ears pricked, “Oh, remember that sardine can? I wonder what your neighbors are up to, maybe yelling, probably yelling.”

He glared at the beeping machine, “How can you sleep with that thing on? I can barely hear myself think.”

Nick looked down at Judy, “Nothing to say? Carrots, talk to me.”

Nothing.

“Please?”

Her chest rose and fell.

“Pretty please?”

The beeping continued and Nick was ready to throw the machine out the window, he knew it was suppose to reassure him that Judy’s pulse hadn’t stopped but instead he felt mocked-reminding him that it was its choice whether it flat-lined or not.

“Pretty please with a blueberry on top?”

.

On the fourth day Nick brought up the obvious: “You know I can’t raise Violet without you.”

He hadn’t let his daughter visit Judy since after that first day, he didn’t want her to see the rabbit like this, Violet would only believe her mother was sleeping for so long. She and Nick had been staying at Mrs. Wilde’s while Judy was at the hospital, Nick sleeping in his old bedroom that hadn’t changed since the day he had left. He would let Violet sleep on the bed with him, curled into his chest and sleeping soundly while Nick rubbed his thumb over her ears that were as velvety as Judy’s.

Nick hadn’t had a full night’s sleep since his denial had failed him, once in a while startling awake and realizing he had blacked out. But most of the nights his eyes stayed open, imagining that while he was here back in the hospital that nefarious _beep, beep, beep_ had stopped.

“You said it yourself, Carrots,” Nick continued sitting in his usual place beside the comatose bunny. “I’m practically a kit myself, if you leave it to me she’ll wear baggy clothes and eat nothing but junk food and never marry, do you really want that?”

Judy didn’t, but she didn’t sit up and say that no daughter of hers would wear baggy clothes that Violet needed her vegetables that she was going to fall in love and get married. She didn’t do anything and Nick couldn’t breathe but he tried to keep talking anyway.

“You wouldn’t dare make Squeaker motherless, would you?” his voice shook. “Would you, Carrots? _Carrots_?”

.

On the fifth day Nick snapped.

“How could you be so selfish!?” he snapped as he angrily paced the room, his bristling tail and bared fangs enough to keep any visiting nurses at bay.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” he demanded of the unconscious rabbit as he ran his paws down his ears, his nails digging into his flesh. “What makes you think you could just walk into my life and trick me into helping you solve some missing mammal case? What makes you think you could save my life and listen to me and turn me into a cop and make me fall in love with you?”

He faced Judy, his arms held out as if expecting an answer, “And then you go and give me a beautiful little fox-bunny-whatever Squeaker is and suddenly we’re living together and I can kiss you whenever I want.” He scowled at her, “How _dare_ you let me be that happy and then end up here! What, do you just _enjoy_ watching me suffer!?”

Judy’s chest rose and fell rose and fell. Her eyelids didn’t so much as flutter. “Answer me…”

.

On the sixth day Nick became desperate so he tried a tactic he knew Judy wouldn’t approve of. He tried blackmail.

“What do you want me to do?” he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed and leaning over her. “I told you I’d do anything for you. What will it take to open your eyes?”

He tossed out suggestions from baking her carrot cake to doing the chores around the house for the rest of his life to even inviting Caleb to a play date with Violet.

Finally he let out a shuddering breath and stared down at her with intense emerald eyes.

“Do you want me to marry you?”

She didn’t respond and Nick kept talking: “I will, I’ll marry you. We can have any kind of wedding you want, we can have a huge big ceremony with all the ZPD and news casters or you and I can go off and elope-we’d have to come back for Violet of course-but we’d come back as Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.”

Nick leaned closer, “Just please open your eyes, twitch an ear, your nose, _something_. Give me something to tell me you’re going to come back to me.” He tried to swallow, couldn’t, “Please come back to me, Mrs. Wilde.”

.

On the seventh day Nick’s anger was returning. He sat by the edge of Judy’s bed as he usually did, his claws sliding across the thick blanket he had brought from home, when a nurse walked in.

“There’s someone on the phone asking about her,” she said, indicating to Judy. “They say they’re her parents.”

Nick’s claws dug into the blanket for a second before standing up and walking out to the phone at the floor’s receptionist desk, he didn’t care that the zebra behind the desk was there to hear him.

It didn’t stop him from snarling into the phone, “What?”

He could feel the surprise from the other end of the line, “Nick Wilde?” It was Stu’s voice.

“Do you know any other foxes that defiled the rabbit that used to be your daughter?” he asked sarcastically (making the zebra glance at him), having decided before he left Judy’s side he was going to take out his anger on the two that deserved it.

They ignored his comment, instead Bonnie spoke with a worried tone, “We heard Judy’s in the hospital.”

“She is,” Nick said flatly.

“Is she okay?” she asked tightly.

“No, she’s not,” Nick didn’t sugarcoat the truth. “She’s in critical condition, she hasn’t woken up in days, she could die. And guess who’s here by her side every day _I_ am, the disgusting fox who gave you the freakish granddaughter.”

There was a guilty silence and Nick’s eyes narrowed, he glanced at the gawking zebra who quickly turned back to her computer.

“We only…” Stu was trying to explain himself, “It’s just…”

“I don’t care,” Nick cut him off. “You’re not my parents or my in-laws; you’re just the rabbits who broke the heart of the girl I love. So go grow crops with your kids who didn’t follow their dreams and married fellow rabbits. Meanwhile Judy might not have much time left and I want to spend her possibly last days with her, not talking to _you_.”

He slammed the phone down with so much force the zebra jumped in her seat.

.

Nick returned to Judy’s room exhausted and not wanting to say another word. He climbed up onto the bed and curled around her, if he cared to look on the optimistic side at least her fur was warm again.

Nick reached his paw across her waist to interlock their fingers together, his tail draped across her legs and his muzzle resting between her neck and shoulder.

He tried to wonder again, his mind slipping away to when he had left Violet and his mother at the apartment, the vixen sitting the baby on her lap to read her one of the fairy tales she used to read to Nick when he was a kit. He had enjoyed the stories of the princesses more than he cared to admit.

He recalled those stories, princesses covered in ashes, princesses trapped in towers, princesses in a cursed sleep…

Nick swallowed, realized he was a desperate idiot, and sat up. He gazed down at Judy’s peaceful face for a moment, before leaning down to press a chaste kiss against her lips. When he pulled away he laid his head back down and pressed his muzzle against her shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling pathetic and idealistic and childish and sad.

With his eyes closed he listened to the beeping, felt Judy breathe, and waited and wondered and hoped and prayed and shook with trapped sobs.

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep._

Judy’s eyes fluttered open.


	11. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judy recovers from the last chapter, as do the readers.

 “That’s it Violet,” Judy was sitting on the hospital bed, arms outstretched to her daughter. The little kit was walking across the mattress, taking tentative steps, her eyes burning with determination to reach her mother.

She let out a happy squeak when she reached Judy’s awaiting paws, the rabbit holding her daughter up in the air for a moment before holding her close for a strong hug that made the kit squirm.

Nick sat at the edge of the bed, his body relaxed and his smile soft and warm. He was relieved over many things, including the fact that Judy promised she wouldn’t tell their friends how he had reacted when she woke up.

He had certainly made a scene.

Judy’s eyes had fluttered open, her body sore and eyes stinging slightly from the fluorescent light above her. Too scared to move until she assessed how badly she was injured she recalled the last thing she could remember (getting shot) then glanced around the room. She blinked when she saw Nick lying next to her, his eyes closed and for some reason looking exhausted.

Glad to see he hadn’t gotten injured as well she spoke: “Nick?”

The fox had nearly fallen off the bed, eyes popping open and jumping up. He stared at her in open shock and disbelief and it unnerved the bunny.

“C-Carrots?” he breathed, his voice tight.

“Are you okay?” she asked in concern.

Nick’s paws moved to poke at Judy’s face and arms as if he wasn’t sure she was real.

“ _Nick_ ,” she grumbled when he pulled her cheek and ear, “ _Stop it_.”

The fox suddenly pinched his arm, he blinked, looked at her, blinked again, then let out a screech that nearly gave Judy a heart attack.

“ _CARROTS_!” he pulled her into his arms and nearly squeezed the breath out of her, “Carrots, Carrots, Carrots!”

“Nick, I can’t breathe,” she gasped as the fox smothered her face with kisses.

A nurse hurried in, having heard Nick’s shriek. “Ha!” Nick said triumphantly at the doe, still clutching Judy with all his might. “You can go tell Dr. Thinks He Knows Everything that he was _WRONG_!”

The nurse just stared at him for a second before turning around and walking out.

“Nick, you need to calm down now-” Judy began but stopped when she looked up at him. The fox was crying

. “You’re the worst,” he mumbled, his voice cracking slightly and his eyes shimmering with tears.

“I am?” “Do you know how long you were unconscious?” he demanded, “ _Seven days_ , Carrots!”

He sucked in a shuddering breath, his already painful grip tightening, “I didn’t think you would wake up…”

Guilt made Judy’s throat cave in and she buried her face in Nick’s neck, “I’m so sorry.”

Nick buried his head in his shoulder and she could feel his hot tears against her fur, “You’re the worst,” he repeated, his voice muffled. “But I still love you.” His paws were shaking, “Please don’t ever leave like that again.”

Judy just smiled into his russet fur, “I love you too.”

When Nick had finally calmed down they had called Mrs. Wilde the relieved vixen had immediately brought Violet to the hospital, giving Judy a hug before running off to find the rabbit something to eat.

Violet was happy to see her mother but didn’t seem surprised, she was apparently the only one who had had complete faith that her mother would get better.

“So what did I miss while I was out?” Judy asked Nick, rubbing Violet’s back.

To her surprise Nick suddenly looked uncomfortable, glancing away from her and fiddling with his paws.

“Nick?” Judy felt mildly concerned.

“It’s nothing,” Nick began awkwardly, looking at anything but her, still rubbing his knuckles and stretching his fingers, his tail bushy. “Well, it’s not that it’s nothing I just don’t know if it should-should be brought up now.” By the way his eyes flashed he probably realized then that the only time that was a given was right now. He took in a deep breath, his fur still sticking up, he looked to Judy and the rabbit was surprised by the sudden terrified expression on the fox’s face. “Carrots, do you think-”

“ _JUDY_!”

Bursting into the room was none other than the rabbit’s sister, Amy, looking like she had crying during her whole trip here.

“Oh thank heaven,” she burst out when she saw Judy awake and sitting up, “You’re okay!” The rabbit scurried over and threw her arms around Judy’s neck, crushing Violet in the process who squirmed and wiggled out from between the two rabbits.

“Amy?” Judy blinked, staring at her in surprise when the other bunny pulled away. “What are you doing here?”

“We saw on the news that you had been injured and the hospital told us you were in critical condition,” her sister sobbed, trying to rub away the tears from her eyes. “I came as soon as I could.”

Judy smiled warmly at her sister before glancing back to the door, “Did…did anyone else come with you?”

By the way Nick’s ears folded he didn’t miss the faint hopefulness of her tone. But Amy shook her head, her lips turning up into a sarcastic smile, “The rest of the family is too scared to leave the house.”

Judy’s head cocked to the side, “How come?” She was given the answer when Amy looked over at Nick.

“What did you do?” Judy was slightly terrified.

“He put Mom and Dad in their place,” Amy declared, “But they were on speaker so the entire family heard him.”

“I’m not sorry,” Nick grumbled stubbornly. “And you shouldn’t be,” Amy told him. “That was something they needed to hear.”

She sighed then, sitting down on the hospital bed and looking at her sister with imploring eyes, “Still…we all really miss you.”

“I know _you_ miss me,” Judy replied, “But everyone else-”

“They miss you too,” Amy insisted softly. “They wouldn’t have called the hospital if they didn't."

Judy’s nose twitched, but she tried to sound professional, “I’m sorry to hear that but I’m not going back to Bunnyburrow until Nick is welcomed there.” She was too busy looking her sister in the eye that she missed the affectionate look Nick sent her way.

Amy didn’t look surprised in the slightest, “I know and you shouldn’t settle for less, I just wanted you to know they haven’t forgotten you or burned all your kid photos or anything.”

“Thank you Amy,” Judy smiled lovingly at her sister, “I mean it.”

.

After Amy left Violet was curled against her mother’s left side for a nap, Nick sitting before the right side of the bed, holding Judy’s paw and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles.

“You’re shaking,” she breathed quietly.

“Understandable,” the fox said, “I did think I would have to go on living without you for seven days straight.”

Judy cringed, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” he laid his head on the bed, his shivering more noticeable, “It’s just…God, Carrots I was so scared.”

“I’ve been scared like that too,” she admitted softly. Nick’s ears pricked. “When-when we fought at the press conference and you walked out…I didn’t think I’d ever see you again. That was terrifying.”

Nick’s fingers tightened around her paw, Judy pulled up a smile, “Come up here and lie down with me. I’m cold.”

The fox obeyed, curling around her, his tail brushing Violet who slept contently as she always did. Nick wrapped his arms around Judy and the rabbit wondered if he was still having a hard time believing this wasn’t a dream.

She ran her fingers through the fur of his neck, “It’s alright. I’m here.”

“I know,” he mumbled against her neck, “Just _stay_ here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and not my best work but I assure you chapter 12 will make up for it ;)


	12. Spontaneous Spells Wilde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let this chapter be a surprise and a holiday gift.

Nick chuckled softly when Violet, still getting used to her legs, stumbled and fell face-first into the fluffy snow. Judy, trying to hide her own amusement, bit her lip. “You okay, Vi?”

The kit lifted her head and shook snow off her muzzle before sending her parents a now narrowed eye look that clearly said: “What do you _think_?”

“There’s never been any doubt she’s your daughter,” Judy replied smugly to the fox.

“And I am incredibly proud,” he shot back.

It was Decemfur and the two officers had been given a holiday they didn’t waste, spending their free week at a resort in Tundra Town.

Judy leaned against Nick’s shoulder, the two adults adorned in winter clothing and Violet looking like a blue puffball. Said kit pushed herself back onto her feet, having finished her exploration she followed her footsteps back to the bench where her parents waited.

“How was your adventure?” Nick asked.

Violet placed her black paws on his knees and Nick ran his snow flecked tail over her ears. “Did you bring me back a toy?”

Violet mewled and crawled up onto his lap, only to switch over to Judy’s lap. The rabbit wrapped her arms around the kit, nuzzling between her ears and making the kit giggle.

“She’s getting cold,” Judy informed Nick, “How about we go inside and get some hot cocoa?”

“Yum,” Nick smacked his chops before fallowing his girls into the resort.

They stepped into a living room built for many animals to relax and converse, but in the middle of the day most quests were off enjoying the entertainments of Tundra Town.

Judy handed Nick to Violet, “Go sit next to the fireplace, I’ll go get us some cocoa.”

"With marshmallows,” Nick asked with a wag of his tail.

Judy smiled, “With marshmallows.”

Nick sat on the intricately designed rug before the roaring fire, Violet in his lap, “Can’t have my only kit turn into an ice cube.”

Violet wasn’t listening, instead crawling around on the rug and Nick’s legs and tail. Upon finding her father’s fluffy tail she quickly pounced on the appendage which had become her favorite past time much to Nick’s grief.

“Squeaker, I need that,” Nick reminded her.

A sudden unfamiliar chuckle had Nick looking over his shoulder to see that a stripped hare in a too large gray sweater sitting on a chair. Nick furrowed his brow, having not noticed the mammal before and wasn’t sure if the chuckle had been insulting. But to his surprise the hare was smiling at Violet with a kindly and fascinated expression. When he noticed Nick’s attention he turned his smile to the fox, “What’s her name?”

“Violet,” he answered, still a little on edge.

“Violet,” the hare turned his eyes back to the kit. “She looks like a rabbit.”

Nick grabbed Violet and held her to his chest, “Your deduction skills are impeccable.”

The hare looked surprised by the fox’s animosity but then looked to have caught on, “I’m not-I’m not trying to be rude.”

Nick had a hard time believing that when the hare had the snootiest accent the fox had ever heard. But he blinked and suddenly the hare was kneeling beside him, his expression looked apologetic.

“My name is Jack Savage,” he introduced, offering his paw.

The fox shook it, “Nick Wilde.”

“So your Violet’s father, right,” he asked before Nick had even finished talking. “And her mother is a rabbit?”

“Look buddy,” Nick scooted back, Violet blinking her big eyes at the hare. “There’s a level of stranger danger I, as a _cop_ , have to follow.”

“Oh, sorry, sorry,” Jack moved back, his smile embarrassed and apologetic. “I just always assumed foxes and rabbit couldn’t have kits.”

“We were under the same assumption,” Judy’s voice suddenly spoke up and Nick nearly jumped out of his skin. The girl was too silent of a walker considering she had rabbit feet.

She held a tray in her paws with two mugs and a sippy cup full of cocoa. By her expression she was wary of this Jack Savage as well.

“You must be Violet’s mother,” Jack greeted.

“I am,” she replied, sitting next to Nick and handing him a mug. Violet eagerly accepted her drink (which was basically lukewarm chocolate milk).

“I really don’t mean to cause either of you discomfort,” Jack insisted. “I just…Skye and I didn’t think it was possible.”

The next thing Nick knew Jack Savage was giving them his life story. How he had fallen in love with a vixen named Skye and had done what Nick didn’t have the courage to do, he had married her.

But tragically they had only been married for a year before Skye had become sick; Jack had gone silent then, running his thumb over the silver band on his ring finger. They didn’t ask him for details.

But Violet had interrupted, squirming irritably in Nick’s lap.

“Oh, it’s her nap time,” Judy pulled her kit into her arms and stood up.

Nick looked up at her, “I can put her down for a nap.”

Judy rolled her eyes, “We tried that before and not only did she not get to sleep but her room was covered in finger paint.”

“I was trying to encourage her artistic talents,” Nick called to her as the bunny made her way to the second floor.

Jack smiled at Nick when Judy vanished from sight, “They’re beautiful.”

Nick turned back to the hare, “I know.”

“When did you two get married?”

His words made Nick’s ears fall and his eyes glance away, “We, uh…we aren’t married.”

Jack’s expression was merely curious, “Why not?”

“You know what, Stranger Danger,” Nick looked back at Jack, “I have absolutely no idea.”

The fox’s blunt words gave Jack a chuckle, “At least you’re honest.”

“Honestly a coward,” Nick replied sarcastically. “How long did you wait before you proposed to Skye?”

“Wait?” Jack echoed with wide eyes, he smirked at Nick’s expression. “Kidding. But really, I didn’t wait that long. I was in love, I didn’t want to wait.”

“But weren’t you terrified?” Nick was starting to wander if something was wrong with him.

“Everyone’s terrified,” Jack replied. “But what’s the alternative? _Not_ marrying the love of your life?”

This Jack Savage was a master at making terrifying things sound so simple and even logical. “Well, I-”

Just then Judy reappeared, hopping down the steps and stretching out her arms, “She’s asleep; I say we got a good solid hour.”

“Then let’s go for a walk,” Nick said, jumping to his feet.

Judy blinked in confusion, “We just came in, and what about Jack?”

“You two go ahead,” the hare waved them off, “I’m actually quite boring once you get to know me.”

Judy still looked unsure but Nick’s courage meter was already falling dangerously low. “Come on, Carrots, humor me. Violet’s been such an attention hog lately I feel neglected.”

The bunny sighed but nodded and accepted Nick’s paw, the two waved goodbye to Jack who didn’t try to hide the giant grin on his face. Nick hoped he didn’t disappoint.

“He seems nice,” Judy commented as the two walked paw in paw through the falling snow. The fox realized in all his fantasy proposals he had never chosen the weather. He guessed would do- _if I don’t mess up_.

“A real gentlemammal,” he replied, the wheels turning in his head. “So…you like it here?”

“It’s cold,” she stated the obvious, her breath clouding before her muzzle, “But as long as you and Violet are here, of course I’ll like it.”

Of course she would, she loved them; she’d never go away. That wasn’t what Judy did. She caught on to his schemes.

“So," she smirked at him, “Why did you drag me out here?”

Nick licked his chapped lips and looked around; they had made it to a small patch of snow covered trees that appeared silver in the rising moonlight.

“Can’t put anything past you, can I Carrots?” Nick chuckled softly, his paw tightening around her fingers before releasing her and stepping a few feet away.

Judy wrapped her arms around herself, watching Nick shuffle his feet with patience. _Hurry up, Wilde before she freezes to death._

“Some weather, huh?” Nick could actually hear his brain groan: _Dumb_ , dumb, _fox._

Judy only smirked at him, still waiting for the fox to get to his point.

“Carrots,” Nick took a deep breath, clutching his paws together. “I need to…ask you something.”

“Go on then,” she said.

“It’s not something I can’t just _ask_ , Carrots,” Nick pointed out.

“I know sign; do you want to sign it for me?” Judy asked with the glitter of amusement in her eyes. Nick let out a puff of breath, she wasn’t taking this seriously. Of course she wasn’t with him; he had messed up with only a few words. He stepped forward and unceremoniously dropped to his knees, taking Judy’s paws in his.

“What’s all this?” she asked with a soft smile, her brow furrowed in confusion.

“I’m happy,” Nick stated.

Judy’s smile widened, “Good, I’m glad. You deserve to be happy, Nick. You know that, right?”

“Yeah,” Nick said softly, returning her smile. “But speaking of deserve, you…you deserve more commitment.”

“You’re very committed,” Judy quickly assured him. “I couldn’t ask for better.”

“But you should,” Nick straightened his spine, still on his knees and still holding Judy’s paws. “You should ask for more than a fox boyfriend and no last name.”

Judy’s cheeks puffed in annoyance, “Nick, you-”

“So how about I give you a new last name?”

The bunny blinked, her expression now one of surprise. Nick swallowed, his throat caving in, “How about Carrots, I mean _Judy_ …Wilde.”

There was a moment of agonizing silence and Nick pulled back, ready to backtrack and tell her to forget about it, pretend he never said anything, to go back to how it used to be. But he had barely moved a fraction before Judy tackled him into the snow, her arms around his neck.

“Judith Laverne Wilde,” she gushed into his neck, Nick felt drops of tears dampening his fur. “That’s beautiful, perfect even.”

She sat up, straddling Nick’s hips and smiling down at him with glassy eyes, “Your mom already told me it sounds catchy.”

Nick let out an annoyed breath, “Leave it to my mom to propose before me…” his words trailed off when he came to a realization. “You really wanna marry me?”

Judy burst into laughter that ran through the air, “Yes, of course I do! I’ve wanted to marry you since…since you became my partner.”

”So only _after_ I got my fancy-smancy badge,” he joked, his heart fluttering like a bird. Judy shook her head softly, still smiling and a tear falling on his cheek. “Hey now, Carrots. No need for the water works.”

“I’m just happy,” she wiped at her eyes as he sat up, holding her in his lap. “I’ve wanted this for a long time. I was ready to ask you.”

“ _I’m_ the propose-er, here,” he teased, his claw gently bopping her nose. He then pulled up a serious expression, “I can’t keep calling you Carrots.”

Judy’s ears fell, “Why not?”

He smiled, “Cause now I’m obligated to call you _Mrs. Wilde_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a time skip to Violet's first day of school, as I've already written a perfect wedding chapter in a different fic I have no interest in doing it here.


	13. Wired For Wires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more of filler fluff before the next big arc starts up.  
> And it's a big arc.  
> Like, a really big arc.

Judy and Nick's wedding had been a small, intimate affair.

Small because the only family Judy invited was Amy and her husband. This was her wedding and she wasn't going to risk it being ruined by inviting a family who refused to come. Intimate because the rabbit and fox had practically been smothered by the animals they did invite.

Amelia had wept with joy when they had told her the good news, thanking Heaven above she had lived long enough to see the wedding _and_ a grandkit.

The ZPD and their friends simply stated that it was about time.

The wedding itself had been a blissful blur of sweet vows and even sweeter kisses. And it was like a great warm and blessed weight snuggled around her heart when she officially became Judy Laverne Wilde.

Violet sat in her grandmother's lap obediently throughout the ceremonies but once her parents kissed and the crowd cheered she decreed she had been selfless long enough and squirmed for the two. Judy held her throughout the wedding pictures.

.

That had been a couple of days ago and while Nick and Judy enjoyed their after-wedding bliss they found out something terrible: Violet had found a love for chewing on wires.

For some reason, Nick claimed it was her mixed DNA, but it took Violet longer than most babies to start teething. When she finally did Nick was delighted to see that she had the canines of a fox and she took to the teething rings well enough. But for some reason she had grown bored of the teething rings and decided a laptop charger was more her style.

Judy was frying up some carrots when she suddenly heard Nick shriek from the living room. Quickly turning the stove off Judy hurried toward her mate's shriek to see him standing in the middle of the room. Violet was in one of his paws, stubbornly reaching for the partly chewed cable in Nick's other paw.

"She was _chewing_ on the charger?" Judy's jaw dropped.

"It's because of that stupid cartoon chipmunk from that stupid cartoon show she never stops watching," Nick nearly snarled. " _That_ idiot only gets humorously electrocuted when he chews on electrical appliances."

Judy took the cord from her husband to assess the damage, the tooth marks hadn't bitten into the sensitive wires beneath the black plastic,  it would still work.

"I'm sure it's just a one time thing," Judy assured the fox, mussing the fur between Violet's ears. "And what's wrong with the _Nature's Naturals_ , even Finnick likes it."

"Finnick has good taste in only one thing and that's friends," Nick replied but hsi muscles had relaxed.

Violet had returned to her harmless police squad car and Meowana doll. And life went back to normal...for a few hours.

.

The family of three sat together on the couch, watching an old musical. Nick and Judy were snuggled together, Nick rubbing his thumb across Judy's wedding ring. Violet had claimed the other side of the couch sprawled on her back and kicking her legs up and down. Her attention switched from the movie's animated scenes then back to the three dolls that kept her company. 

"You think she'll appreciate musicals when she's older?" Nick asked his wife. Musicals was one of his favorite genres and while Judy liked them well enough he'd like his daughter to be as passionate as he was.

"If she doesn't we could always try for another," Judy joked. "We got a kit by accident. We could get one on purpose."

"Yes because our plans _always_ work out," Nick said with a good-natured eye roll.

As they continued their banter Violet sneaked off the couch and started to crawl around the floor. Even though she had started to walk she still found crawling a more fast and productive way of transportation.

Curious if the old lollipop she threw under the couch had been eaten by a family of dust bunnies she crawled under to see for herself.

Thanks to her eyes that were inherited by her father she could make out the building blocks, teething rings, and even one of her dad's old ties. The lollipop was at the back of the couch, covered in dust and right next to the wire that plugged the lamp to the wall.

Violet bared what tiny teeth she had and with great relish opened her mouth to snap the wire in half. But her teeth bit down on air as a paw grabbed her leg and dragged her out from under the couch.

"Should've known," Nick said, holding her leg while clucking his tongue and shaking his head. "Now she tried to take out our lamp."

"Violet," Judy spoke in her I'm-putting-my-foot-down voice. She picked her up so they were at eye-level, "It is very dangerous to chew on wires. You could seriously hurt yourself."

"Or die," Nick added.

"Yes," Judy nodded. "So you have to behave and stay away from wires. And sockets. Also."

Violet blinked calmly at her, silent.

Judy smiled at the dubious looking fox beside her, "I thinks he got it."

.

"But I'm been wrong before," Judy shrugged the next day.

Nick, having just fished Violet out from behind the refrigerator let out a sigh. "I guess the honeymoon's over."

"I always thought she was a little too perfect," Judy joked.

"Perfect," Nick echoed in disbelief. "We'd always have a litter if not for Little Miss Interrupting Kno-"

" _Don't_ ," Judy broke in with a stern look. "Say that word."


	14. Ice Cream at Jerry Jumbeaux's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnick takes Violet and Caleb out for ice cream.

Finnick realized that he was becoming soft.

Why else would he be pulling a stroller down the street, looking for an appropriate ice cream shop? Said stroller and a slightly larger tiger cub.

He was babysitting two babies that weren’t related to him and he wasn’t even getting paid! Nick had just asked if Finnick would babysit while he and Judy worked on a very serious case. _And Finnick had said okay_!

The cub, Judy told him he was Caleb, apparently came with Violet as a package deal.

“Ah!” a sudden voice cried out. A lady pig suddenly grabbed the front of the stroller, forcing it to a halt and the fennec let out a sigh.

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen a run away stroller before,” she smiled at the chatty kits.

“And you still haven’t,” Finnick spoke up and the pig nearly jumped out of her skin.

“O-oh,” she blinked when she spotted Finnick. “Sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

 _Obviously_ , Finnick thought but only nodded and continued on his way.

Finnick finally gave up and just picked the next ice cream shop he came across. That shop was Jerry Jumbeaux’s Jr. and Finnick had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing. Figures the random shop he choose was one of his latest cons. But he was already inside and it wasn’t like anyone here would recognize him unless he pretended to be a baby. Besides the sight of elephants and hippos had Violet and Caleb shrieking in excitement.

Picking a booth in the back of the shop and ignoring stares, he somehow managed to un-strap the two and put them in the booth.

Finnick let out a sigh, standing between the two and studying the length from the table edge down to the booth. There was no way he could get those two up there, not without help.

A sudden trunk in the side of his vision had Finnick snapped his head around to see a young elephant standing next to his booth.

She was maybe a year or two older than Violet and Caleb and was wearing a bright red polka-dot dress. Her glittery brown eyes were on Violet and Caleb. The two kits crawled closer to the elephant with noses twitching in curiosity.

Caleb was quick to smile and purr at the stranger while Violet cocked her head to the side with curiosity.

“He _llo_ ,” the elephant greeted in a loud, almost booming voice that startled the kits and made Finnick’s ears fold.

“Hi,” Violet and Caleb greeted in unison, their voices much softer.

The elephant waved her trunk to and fro, instantly piquing Violet’s interested who started to bat at it. Caleb, despite being a feline, didn’t join in. Instead he simply smiled and purred at the two girls.

Finnick was left blinking at the three before a new voice broke in: “Tilly!”

An elephant that had to be the young one’s mother appeared. She was smiling kindly and wore a dress that matched her daughter’s.

She blinked politely at Finnick and the kits, but the small fox was still wary. He picked up Violet and Caleb obediently stayed by his side.

“Sorry, is my daughter bothering you?” she asked Finnick. The two elephants lovingly interlocked trunks.

“Nah,” Finnick shook his head (Caleb mimicked him).

“We’re mostly around other elephants and hippos,” she explained, “Tilly isn’t used to such small mammals.”

“They’re not used to her,” Finnick replied, then added, “The name’s Finnick.”

She smiled, “My name is Mina. And you’ve already met Tilly.”

The small elephant let out a toot toot that made Finnick smirk. “This is Violet and Caleb.”

“Are they yours?” Mina asked and the fennec was surprised by how non-judgmental she sounded. Considering his last visit had the owner refusing to sell to him and Nick because they were foxes.

Speaking of which: “Mina? Who are you talking to?” And then suddenly Jerry Jumbeaux Jr., the owner and fox-hater himself, loomed over Finnick.

His eyes narrowed on the small fox, “Haven’t I seen you before?”

“Nah,” Finnick shook his head again. Caleb moved closer to the fennec while Violet was glaring at the new elephant.

“I’m talking to some of your customers, Jerry,” Mina said brightly. “They’re very sweet. And now that you’re here they can go ahead and order.”

Finnick bared his teeth in a fake smile, “I think we’re in the mood for a junior sundae.”

Jerry glared, “You really think _you’d_ be able to finish that?”

Mina quickly cut in, “Tilly and I will help.”

She turned to Finnick, “If that’s alright.”

“Course,” Finnick replied, deciding he liked this elephant.

“Now be a good brother and do your job,” she ushered him away while Tilly climbed onto the booth.

“And be sure to wear a trunk glove,” she and Finnick called out in unison.

.

Nate had been one of the drug dealing masters of Zootopia, having dozens of minions at his disposal and always escaping the cops.

Until now.

He, like so many others, had underestimated Judy and the rabbit had used that to her advantage. She and Nick had cornered him in the old warehouse that had been Nate’s temporary lair. The wolf hadn’t put up much of a fight once they had caught him, Nick suspected he had simply become resigned to a life behind bars.

They had gone outside to where Fangmeyer, McHorn, and other officers waited, when Judy heard it: a wailing.

She left Nate to McHorn and quickly followed the sound to the back of the warehouse. The sound, definitely wailing, was coming from a dumpster.

With Nick standing behind her Judy threw the lid open and dove into the foul-smelling plastic bags and rotting food.

And then she saw it, or rather _him_.

In a soiled blue one-piece, shaking and covered in filth as he cried for a mother that wasn’t there.

A baby raccoon.


	15. Cooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character is officially introduced and a new arc starts.

"What do you mean you found a baby in a dumpster!?" Finnick practically screamed from the other end of the phone.

"What else would I mean?" Nick demanded. "Judy and I were arresting a drug dealer and the next thing I know she's picking up a raccoon kit out of a dumpster!"

Nick ran his paw over his snout, falling into a chair in the deserted police lounge. The moment Judy had found that poor infant she hadn't noticed anything else. She had barely paid attention when Nate the caught wolf had spotted the raccoon.

"Cooper?" he had blinked in surprise. Nick got a few more words out of the criminal on their way to the precinct. Cooper was the son of one of Nate's buyers, the raccoon's name was Calvin and he would sometimes bring the baby with him to bug his supplies. Nate knew nothing about Cooper's mother.

Judy was currently cleaning the baby up and explaining the situation to Bogo, knowing her they'd be taking the baby home. Just temporarily. Until they found him a home.

He told this to Finnick.

"How do you think Vi will take it?" the fennec asked, his gruff voice amused.

"Hopefully well," Nick replied. But he had a feeling he was very wrong. "But I'm gonna let you go, Fangmeyer just left to come pick up her kid."

"Good," the fennec said. "He and Vi look like they're about to make out."

"I hate you," Nick said before hanging up.

He left the lounge to join a nervous looking Clawhauser at his desk. Both pairs of eyes moved up to look at Bogo's closed door.

"Carrots still hasn't come out yet?" he asked.

The cheetah shook his head, his face scrunching up in confusion, "There hasn't been any calls about a missing raccoon kit, Nick."

Nick nodded, this was the kind of horror story you didn't think could happen. But when it did, you for some reason was not surprised. At least an animal like Nick wasn't.

His ears perked when the door opened, his wife stepping out. When she reached their side he saw she had wrapped the kit up in a blue blanket. He was now fast asleep and Judy was looking at him like she looked at Violet.

"How is he?" Nick asked.

"Snug as a bug in a rug," she smiled up at him.

Clawhauser gently cooed, "He's so cute." He looked at Judy, "I can call him that right?"

"Yeah," she said, "Bogo told me we could take him home until they locate his mother. Though he added it wasn't professional."

"Unprofessional is my middle name," Nick smirked. "I thought it was Piberius," Clawhauser spoke up.

Nick glared at the cheetah, "It's pronounced unprofessional."

Judy giggled before grabbing the fox's attention again, "Do you want to hold him?"

"Yeah." Nick did, Violet would be a year old in a few months and she was growing faster than he liked. He missed that moment when he held her for the first time. She was so tiny and perfect.

Judy passed him the baby, but the moment Cooper was in the fox's paws he squirmed and started to cry. Nick started, trying to gently rock him but the kit only wailed louder.

"What did you do?" Clawhauser asked, covering his mouth with his paws.

"I didn't do anything!" Nick insisted but still felt a twist of guilt.

But Judy took Cooper back and in a matter of moments he had calmed down, nuzzling against the rabbit's police vest. She and Nick exchanged confused looks.

"Maybe he's scared of you," Clawhauser offered.

Nick glanced at his sharp claws and frowned.

"He'll get used to you," Judy quickly said, "Let's go home."

.

The fox and rabbit were greeted by Violet's ecstatic mewl. She and Finnick were sitting on the floor watching TV.

"Hey, Squeaker," Nick knelt down and opened his paws to her. "Come here."

Immediately Violet crawled to him and Nick felt a new appreciation for her clingy behavior. When Violet reached him he picked her up and walked to Judy.

Violet's purring instantly stopped and her eyes widened when she saw the sleeping raccoon in her mother's arms.

"This is Cooper," Judy introduced softly. "He's going to be staying with us for a while."

Violet examined the kit carefully, nose twitching. But then she let out a disdainful huff and turned away from the kit with her nose in the air.

Finnick burst into laughter.

"Don't be like that," Nick told his daughter. "You didn't even give him a chance."

Violet stubbornly kept her head turned from the kit, refusing to look at the raccoon.

"I acted like that when my younger siblings were born," Judy spoke up, like Finnick she was amused. "It's just a phase."

Nick didn't disagree but he did, he was sensing a...very _peculiar_ storm on the horizon.

 


	16. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick is left with a clingy Violet and a disgruntle Cooper.

Nick loved Judy. He truly did, she was beautiful, kind, talented the full package. She gave him a beautiful daughter and took his last name and he was the luckiest fox in the world for it.

 _But_ , that didn’t mean he didn’t have his nitpicks. And one of them was her habit of learning out of nesscity. Bird needs to learn how to fly? Throw them out of the tree. Turtle needs to learn how to swim? Toss them in the ocean.

Raccoon kit needs to learn to get used to its temporary fox guardian? Live them with said fox while she runs errands.

“Or _I_ could run errands,” he offered from the kitchen table. Violet sat in her high seat chewing on a teething ring while Cooper slept in his guardians’ room.

“Nick,” Judy breathed through her teeth. “I’d trust you with my life. But not our errands.”

He mockingly placed his paw over his heart. “Ow. Hit me where it hurts. But seriously what if he wakes up?”

“Do what you do when Violet gets up from a nap.” Judy was placing her keys and wallet in the sparkly vintage purse Fru Fru had bought her.

“But Squeaker _likes_ me,” Nick looked to his kit. “Don’t you?”

She chewed on her carrot-shaped teething ring.

“See?”

“Let Cooper get to _know you_ ,” Judy insisted. “Then he’ll love you just as much as I and Violet do.” She walked over to give her husband and kit a goodbye kiss and then was out the door.

She was gone for five seconds before crying informed the fox that his charge was awake.

“Alright,” Nick stood up, “Operation Make Cooper See How Awesome I Am is underway.”

Holding Violet in one paw, he walked to his room. Violet’s calm chewing on her teething ring came to a halt when she spotted Cooper. He was lying in a makeshift bed Nick and Judy had made that consisted of an old laundry basket and thick blankets and towels.

“Hey, Squirt,” Nick tried for a friendly greeting and smile, leaning his head over the basket to look at the kit inside. But the moment Cooper saw the fox he let out a piercing wail that would probably be sending the cops into his apartment-which would be awkward.

“Hey-hey,” he stammered, placing Violet down by his feet. Sitting up she glared at her father with a look of utter betrayal as he picked up the raccoon that wore nothing but a diaper and tried to rock his crying away.

“It’s okay, we’re okay,” he assured but Cooper squirmed furiously in his paws. “Hungry? Need your diaper changed?”

Deciding he’d tried the bottle first Nick scooper Violet with his teeth, holding her scruff between his jaws. Even though Cooper could easily be carried with just one paw Nick felt the need to use both to hold the fidgeting infant.

Finding the bottle in the fridge he heated it up to a comfortable lukewarm temperature he tried to give it to Cooper but the kit refused to take it from him. Letting out a desperate noise from the back of his throat he headed to the living room, Violet swinging her legs back and forth as if she was trying to kick Cooper.

Placing them both on the rug Nick had an idea and set the bottle next to the baby where Cooper could get it himself and scooted back a few paces. To his relief he watched the kit’s brown eyes spot the bottle and crawled to it, biting the suckle and chowing down. He let out a breath he hadn’t known he had been holding.

Violet lifted herself to her feet and toddled to her father’s side, falling onto his knee. He smiled, “Look who’s trying to get some attention.” He scratched the spot between her ears and she purred. “You know Cooper has an excuse for not liking me, I’m a big scary fox. What’s your excuse for not liking him?”

She didn’t answer of course, only climbing into his lap and nuzzling into his stomach. “Da!”

Nick turned his attention back to the suckling raccoon, “But I guess we can’t really blame him…He’s so young but already had a tough life. For all he knows we plan on throwing him back in the dumpster.” When he spotted Violet’s glare at the infant he quickly added, “Squeaker you can’t throw him back in the trash. That’s a strict no-no in this household.”

She huffed and decided to entertain herself by batting at Nick’s tie. With her distracted he reached his paw toward Cooper but the moment the baby saw his claws in his line of vision he flinched and Nick quickly pulled his paw back.

Cooper eventually finished the bottle and spit it out, a hiccupping cry starting to rise from his lips.

“No, no, no,” Nick picked the baby up and Violet looked affronted. “Let’s not start.” The baby wailed in the fox’s paw but Nick dutifully tapped his back a few times until the crying was interrupted by a burp.

“There we go,” he placed Cooper on the carpet and the kit looked around, starting to crawl away from the fox but then deciding that was too much effort and settled on giving him a sour expression.

Violet, offended by Cooper’s opinion of her father, growled at the kit and the raccoon growled right back, making Nick chuckle though he quickly placed himself between the two. “Now, now, this is a small apartment and we’re just gonna have to get used to sharing it.”

Cooper actually rolled away from Nick while Violet reclaimed her place in Nick’s lap with a haughty huff. He let out a sigh and leaned back on his paws. _One thing at a time Nicholas, get the baby to like you and then you can worry about his and Violet’s apparent rivalry._

.

He tried to win Cooper’s affection with toys. Judy probably wouldn’t approve but Judy wasn’t here. Giving Violet her favorite police car and Meowana doll he fished out her old rattle from when she was first born and waved it before Cooper. He had never seen an infant look so torn before, his eyes hungry for the toy but his limbs tucked into himself to keep from touching the fox. He finally gave up and placed the rattler on the floor so the kit could get it himself. And he felt like Violet would’ve teased him for it if she was older.

When the kit needed to have his diaper change it wasn’t a pleasant experience in the slightest and at one point, as he predicted, one of the downstairs neighbors came over to see what all the screaming was about.

Luckily the porcupine completely understood Nick’s plight and with a sympathetic pat on the arm, left him to the kit of clinginess and the kit of dislike.

He eventually popped in a cartoon and laid down on his stomach with Violet lying next to him. Behind the two Cooper tugged and bit at an old bunny doll Violet had never shown interest in.

But half way through the film Nick had suddenly felt fingers on his tail, looking over his shoulder to see that Cooper had grabbed his tail and was now snuggling into it with a look of content.

The fox blinked in shock and pinched himself to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep. But no, he was awake and Cooper was curled against his tail, eyes already closed.

Violet saw the raccoon as well and let out an enraged yip and started to move toward him but was stopped by Nick. “Don’t ruin this for me,” he told her. “I’m trying to figure out if my tail is flexible enough to hold a baby.”

Violet squirmed out of his grip and crawled away to curl into a moping ball, Nick chuckled but decided to have mercy on her. He pulled her back to his side and pressed his nose against her cheek, “Don’t be like that Squeaker. You know you’re still my little girl.”

She still had a sulking expression but didn’t try to move away and Nick was satisfied she’d eventually forgive him. He glanced back at Cooper, now sound asleep and felt a little more at ease. The kit might not like him but as long as he had his tail at hand maybe he’d manage until they found his mother. And hopefully keep Violet from throwing him back in the trash which was probably still her plan.


	17. Joining the Wildes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the Cooper Arc

“Violet still not used to him?”

The question came from Fru Fru, she along with the Ottertons, and Clawhauser had come to visit the Wildes’ temporary roommate. A temporary that had lasted over three weeks.

The adults had formed a kind of circle in the living room, Violet was lying beside the TV and glaring across the room at them. Caleb (who had been dropped off by his mother so his parents could go out to dinner) loyally laid next to her. Though he looked incredibly bored.

“Violet! Caleb!” Little Judy called to them, waving a tiny paw. “Come over here.”

Violet sniffed haughtily and didn’t budge, Caleb just didn’t budge. The (currently) blue haired arctic shrew simply shrugged and turned back to Cooper.

The raccoon kit sat on Judy’s lap in a bright blue onesie decorated with clouds. His big brown eyes stared at the circle of strangers with a sense of unease, sucking on a matching blue pacifier. Elijah and Oscar sat with their parents, making faces at Cooper.

 “She’ll get over it eventually,” Judy shrugged, eyes on Violet. “We’ve been giving her just as much attention as Cooper.”

“The first born can be very defensive,” Emmitt spoke up.

His wife added, “Oscar acted just like Violet when his brother was born.”

“I did not!” Oscar insisted from next to his father.

“It’s very rude to talk like we aren’t here,” Elijah added maturely, making the grown ups chuckle.

When Clawhauser spoke up his question was out of the blue: “Are you guys going to adopt him?”

Nick and Judy blinked at the chubby cheetah.

“Aren’t we still looking for his mother?” “Yeah, but…” Clawhauser’s face twisted into a rare expression of anger. “If his mom cared she would’ve filed a missing mammal report by now.”

The other adults didn’t reply, the cheetah having pointed out the obvious and very important fact. Judy looked down at the kit in her arms, through the span of weeks Cooper hadn’t gotten a place in her heart. From feeding him and snuggling for naps, from having a kinship of their lack of parents. Cooper had also warmed up to Nick, though the fox’s tail had definitely been a key factor to that. And if his mother didn’t plan to show up…

.

“I don’t see why he needs to spend the night,” Nick growled.

He stood in the doorway of Violet’s room, Cooper snoring in his arms. The fox was glaring at Caleb, he and Violet asleep in the latter’s bed (that came with a safety rail) as Judy tucked them in.

“I have no idea,” Judy answered honestly. “But Fangmeyer begged us to let him stay over.”

There had been something desperate sounding in the tigress’s voice when she had called. It had reminded Judy of when Francine mentioned the Fangmeyer household wasn’t currently ideal.

“It’s fine they’re just sleeping.” Nick rolled his eyes before tucking Cooper into Violet’s old crib. Judy led Nick out of the children’s bedroom.

When the couple were curled together under their own blankets, Judy spoke before Nick could. “Would you like to adopt him?”

“If we adopt Caleb I’m giving him permission to hang out with Vi _all_ the time.”

Judy didn’t even bother to roll her eyes. “I’m talking about Cooper, Nicholas.”

“Oh.” Nick smiled softly but his eyes were worried. “You really think we can take care of two kits?”

“We’re doing a good job so far,” Judy pointed out.

“Yeah but their just kits right now, kits who hate each other, soon they’ll go to school and want to join clubs-and I still don’t know if we’ll be able to afford Violet’s college…”

“But that’s why Cooper needs us,” Judy pointed out. “He’ll and Violet will love each other if they just spend time together, that’s all it took for you and me. I hate to say this, but even if we found his mother she probably wouldn’t care about his health and education… He _needs_ us, Nick.” She found his paw under the blanket and wrapped her fingers over his palm. “Just like we needed each other.”

He moved closer to let their noses kiss, “I can’t argue with that.”

.

Nick kept his tail wrapped around Judy’s legs, the rabbit looked ready to strangle the raccoon that stood across from them.

After leaving the babies in the capable paws of Nick’s mother they had arrived at the precinct and headed straight to Bogo’s office. They were ready to sign the adoption papers.

But they walked into the office to see a grim-looking Bogo with a female raccoon who rank of smoke. She was wearing baggy and grungy clothing and looked at the officers with sickly yellow eyes.

“I’ve seen you two on the news,” she greeted, voice hoarse and ugly.

“This is Miss Maggy,” Bogo spoke up, his voice tight. “She was just telling me she is Cooper’s mother.”

Judy’s ears instantly fell and Nick’s eyes narrowed. “What’s she doing here?” he asked.

Maggy quirked an eyebrow, “He’s my kit, I’m here to take him home.”

“ _Are_ you?” Nick’s voice dripped with hostile sarcasm. “Well I’m glad you waited for _weeks_ before coming over. Only good parents never tell the police their kits are missing.”

“Wilde,” Bogo warned but his heart wasn’t in it. Maggy looked over her shoulder at the buffalo with contempt, “Do all your officers talk to civilians like this?”

“He makes a _very_ good point,” Judy spoke up, unbridled anger radiating from her small body. Nick wrapped his tail around her legs to try and calm her. He was spitting mad as well but he expressed it through sarcasm. Judy expressed it with a kick in the face.

“I _thought_ he was with his father,” the raccoon said with a growl.

“We found him in a _dumpster_!” Judy snapped.

Her fur bristled when Maggy only blinked lazily. “Did you arrest Calvin?”

“ _Did you even hear what I just said_!?” Judy’s voice was shrill.

“Yes,” Maggy still looked unconcerned. “Knowing Cal he put Cooper in there while he got his next fix and then forgot about him.”

Judy was vibrating with rage. Nick leaned down to breath in her ear, “Don’t let her get to you. Just calm down, I’ll fix this.”

“He was not there when the infant was found,” Bogo informed the raccoon.

Maggy snorted, “Probably finding some cute piece of tail who has the money for his fix.”

She sounded less jealous and more annoyed. Nick guessed she wanted money for her own fix. “So where is my son?” she asked with a bored expression.

“He’s at our house,” Nick stepped forward. “Because we’re adopting him.” Three pairs of wide eyes hit him, even Judy was surprised by his bluntness.

“You want to adopt _Cooper_?” Maggy’s voice dripped with disbelief.

“It would best for you,” Nick pointed out. “You’re…young and still have your whole life ahead of you. You don’t need a kit holding you back.”

Her eyes narrowed, not buying it. “Buttering me up won’t convince me to give you my son.”

Nick’s smile was scarier than a scowl. “Then I’ll happily take you to court.”

.

Considering Maggy had God knows what in her system she wasn’t for going before a judge and having to take a drug test, she quickly gave her blessing.

And a few days later Cooper was officially a Wilde. And there was something different holding a kit that was now theirs.

Fru Fru and Clawhauser insisted on having a welcome party and Judy was all on board.

While the adults decorated the apartment for the party Violet hid under the couch (the lamp having been put in a locked closet), her expression sour as she realized the intruder would be staying.

A masked face suddenly peeked under the couch, Cooper’s brown eyes on his new sister.

Violet hissed at him and Cooper growled back. The two were found by their parents who interrupted their intense stare off.

But Cooper was family now, they’d have plenty of time to finish that battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the first ever in Violet's POV.
> 
> P.S. I'm now doing comissions. Come to my tumblr hah-studios or my email hah-studiosart@gmail.com if you are interested.


	18. The Welcome Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned work.
> 
> Cooper get's a welcome to the Wildes party. But that's not the important part. The important part is this is the first chapter IN VIOLET'S POV

Violet was small, but she was smart, and she realized that the Masked Intruder, as she called him, was going to be staying.

  
And Violet was vocal about her outrage. She growled and snapped whenever Cooper was near, kicking him when they were placed on the floor. And Cooper would retaliate by pulling her ears and throwing leggos. But for some reason Violet, because she was older, was the one who was punished. She watched Daddy put a small gate around one corner that had no toys, just a pillow.

“This is The Jail, Squeaker,” he said as he picked her up. “And you’re under arrest.” He then put her on the other side of the gate, trapping her. Shocked that her own Daddy would do this Violet shook the bars of the gate viscously, wailing as she did so.

“Ah, ah,” Daddy wagged his finger at her and Violet glared. “You can go on bail when you adjust that attitude of yours.” Violet huffed and dropped onto her tail, head slouched between her shoulders. Of _course_ the Masked Intruder wasn’t being punished (even though his very existence was offensive). No _he_ was sleeping in _her_ crib that he stole.

Still glaring Violet watched her parents as they moved around the apartment, setting up decorations and snacks. She let out a hungry growl when Daddy hung streamers on the ceiling. They were cops didn’t they know it was a _crime_ to not let her tear those down and rip ‘em to shreds?

Meanwhile Momma was arranging plates of small sandwiches and chips. When she noticed Violet’s attention she smiled and walked over, kneeling in front of The Jail, “All our friends are coming over to help officially welcome Cooper into the family.” Hearing the name of the Masked Intruder Violet crawled away to angrily chew on the pillow. Momma then shrugged and walked off to finish getting ready for the party.

Chewing on the pillow eventually lulled Violet into sleep, her dream starring her partnering with Gazelle to eat all the candy of the world when the doorbell woke her up, she lifted her head off the pillow (now covered in drool), to see Daddy and Momma leading the nice Ottertons into the living room.

Mrs. Otterton noticed Violet, “What’s she doing in there?”

Momma sighed, “She’s the only one not happy having Cooper here.”

Her words made Daddy shrug, “I don’t know, Carrots. He’s had his own fits, _and_ attempts at escape.” He was shooed away to fetch the Masked Intruder while the Otterton boys, Oscar and Elijah ran over to Violet.

“Can she play?” Elijah asked Momma.

She nodded, “I think Vi’s learned her lesson.” She was wrong.

But Violet would enjoy the otters’ company first, letting them free her and enjoy an exciting game of piggyback courtesy of Oscar. Though despite her play she still noticed the Masked Intruder squirming in the paws of _her_ Daddy, apparently he had been trying to escape her wonderful crib while Violet was wrongfully imprisoned.

As time went by more guests arrived: Clawhauser with a box of doughnuts, Fru Fru and Little Judy, with gifts for Violet and the Masked Intruder, Finnick with a smirk and lastly Caleb with his mother.

The sight of the tiger cub instantly brightened Violet’s mood. Leaving Oscar, Elijah and Little Judy to play big kid games she and Caleb pretended to be giant monsters, slinging and crushing toy cars. While she and Caleb had real fun the grown ups were talking about boring grown up things.

Momma looked at the Masked Intruder still squirming in Daddy’s arms. “Why don’t you let him down and see if he’ll play with Violet and Caleb.”

He obeyed, placing the Masked Intruder on the carpet, but he didn’t even glance at Violet, instead he crawled under the couch. And for some reason the grown ups thought it was funny. Well-two could play that game! Leaving Caleb’s side Violet started to crawl under the couch but Momma stopped her, picking her up. “We’ll get him out, don’t worry.” Violet wasn’t.

.

After everyone left and Momma was tucking in Violet in, apparently now noticing Violet’s sour mood.

“I knew you’re not used to this,” Momma whispered. “But Cooper needs us, you’ll get used to him.”

She kissed Violet’s head, “Now cheer up sweetie, it’s almost your birthday.”


	19. The First Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned.
> 
> The much overdo birthday chapter.

Judy had spent years fixing up all kinds of parties so she wasn’t as high-strung as Nick was over Violet’s party.

“It’s just-” Nick had struggled to find the correct words to explain his nerves. “First birthday party for my first kit and I can’t decide whether to smile or throw up.”

That made Judy’s brow furrow. “Why say that?”

“Cause today she’s one but tomorrow she’ll be eighteen and it’ll be a farewell party.” Judy sent him to go buy ice before he started crying.

While he was gone she started on baking the cake (having gotten flour this time), and fixed up the Meowana and Wrangled themed decorations (those being Violet’s favorite princess movies). Violet and Cooper were currently with Nick’s mother, keeping them at her apartment while Judy and Nick got everything ready.

She had most of the decorations up when Nick returned, Finnick shadowing him. “I picked up a hobo,” the red fox told her before placing the ice in the freezer. “Can we keep him?”

Finnick snorted, “I have a van.”

Judy frowned at the fennec with concern, “But that’s not a house. You sure you don’t want us to help you get an apartment?”

Finnick smiled at her, eyes warm with affection. “Thanks for the offer, Hustler. But with two kids and Nick you’d better hold onto your money.” Judy returned his smirk.

The decorations were finished when everyone else arrived (Clawhauser made the joke they should get a bigger apartment if they were going to keep inviting everyone over). And the cake was a success! It, along with the presents, was placed on the table just before Amelia returned with the kits, Cooper in one paw while Violet wobbly walked by her grandma’s side.

“SURPISE!” The whole room cheered, startling Violet who fell onto her tail.

Nick chuckled as he picked her up, “Happy Birthday, Squeaker.” He kissed her cheek.

Violet looked absolutely shell-shocked as she was placed in her high chair before the cake where Judy lit the candle. Her surprise started to fade as they sang ‘Happy Birthday’ to her, an excited smile spreading across her mouth. When the song was over and a slice of cake was placed before her she squealed happily and dug her paws in it, making the guests laugh. While Violet made a mess the other children were given cake as well as the adults.

Judy was talking to Fru Fru about their favorite soap opera when there was a knock on the door. An antelope stood in the hallway, there to deliver a wrapped package. After accepting it and thanking the delivery mammal Judy looked at the small box and froze. It was from her family, not Amy (she already sent her gift) but from Stu and Bonnie.

“Carrots?” Nick looked at her as if he could smell her distress. “What’s that?”

She smiled in assurance, “Nothing.” Cooper started to whine for his sippy cup and while Nick was distracted Judy slipped out of the kitchen and placed the box under her bed. She’d deal with it later.

When she returned to the kitchen she clapped her paws together and smiled, “Who’s ready for presents?”

.

In the living room the guests all relaxed, presents having been opened. Violet and Caleb shared Clawhauser’s belly, the cheetah lying on his back and snoring from a sugar coma. Violet was holding the cheetah’s gift-a Gazelle doll that sang three different songs. On the TV played Fru Fru’s gift, the complete box set of Sailor Mew. “It was one of my favorites when I was a little girl,” the shrew had smiled. And by the way Nick’s eyes had flashed he was interested in the show as well.

But at the moment he was too busy smiling at the gift he had gotten Violet: a pink onesie with the words “I’m not allowed to date. Ever.” in bright red font.

Judy sat next to the fox, Cooper attentively listening to Amelia. “You’re way too proud of that,” Judy whispered to Nick.

He pressed his lips to her ear, “I have just the right amount of proud, this was ingenious.”

Judy rolled her eyes and looked to Violet, “Do you think Vi liked her first birthday?”

“Of course, we’ll all be throwing up cake tomorrow,” his voice wobbled on the last word. Judy glanced up at him to see his eyes had gone glassy.

Judy sighed in exasperation, “Oh, Nick.”

He glared at her, “Don’t ‘oh, Nick’ me. I am too young for Violet to move out!”

“Nick she _just_ turned one!”

.

Later that night, with the guests gone, Cooper asleep and Nick showering, Judy hunted for Violet. The kit had disappeared while Judy cleaned up the kitchen, but since she still had her Gazelle doll Judy just followed “Try Everything.”

Violet was in her parents’ room, having found the box Judy had hid and was tearing it open. Judy’s throat tightened in fear, “Violet, don’t-”

The birthday kit cooed happily pulling out a plush vixen. Judy’s jaw dropped while Violet hugged the toy fox to her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interested in commissioning me contact me at hahstudiosart@gmail.com


	20. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Violet's first day of school.

Violet stood at the door of Mrs. Armadio's Kindergarten class. She was adorned in an outfit that reminded her of Serena's school uniform in Sailor Mew and a glittery backpack covered in Gazelle stickers. Violet was looking up at her parents who were critically examining her, making sure she had everything needed for her first day.

"You nervous?" Judy asked, a snoozing Cooper strapped to her back.

Violet just shrugged. "I need to get an education." She was big on using big words.

But Judy nodded proudly, "That's right."

Nick knelt before his daughter to meet her eyes, "Now mind your teacher, don't run with scissors, and most importantly..."

"Stay away from boys," Violet answered obediently.

Nick patted her head, "That's my girl."

Judy rolled her eyes just as Mrs. Armadio peeked her head out the door, "Class is about to start."

Not wanting to be late on her first day Violet told her parents a quick goodbye and scampered into the room, the door closing behind her.

Nick sat on his knees and stared dumbly for a few moments before. Judy grabbed his arm and pulled him up. "Come on, we got one more to drop off."

As the two walked out Nick muttered numbly, "She barely spared us a glance."

"It's her first day of school, she's just excited," Judy assured him.

Still Nick didn't look the least bit happy as they left.

.

Mrs. Armadio's class was paws down the most amazing thing Violet had ever seen. Colorful and covered in letters and numbers, she especially liked a play-set in the corner that came with it's own kitchen set.

And then there was the kids, all shapes and sizes, but all her age and she couldn't _wait_ to make friends.

Speaking of friends she smiled when she saw a familiar striped head in the crowd. "Violet!" Caleb called, waving his paw. He sat on the big mat with the rest of the kids. "Come sit with me!" Her father had said to stay away from boys, but Caleb wasn't a boy, he was her best friend! So she didn't hesitate to scamper onto the mat, sitting between the tiger and an elephant who looked oddly familiar.

"I'm glad we're in the same class," Caleb purred.

Violet bared her teeth in a grin, "Me too!"

.

After dropping Cooper off at day care (Finnick being too busy to babysit), Nick and Judy now sat in their respective desks, pouring over paperwork. Well, Judy was, Nick was looking at his phone and sighing. At one point she glanced over to see him staring at a picture of him and Violet as a newborn, she then rolled her eyes and got back to work.

Around lunch Del Gato walked over to invite them to get a sandwich. Nick had sighed dramatically , chin in paw, " _Violet_ likes lunch."

Del Gato had turned to Judy, "What's wrong with Mama Wilde?"

"He thinks he should be more upset than me because our kit's in kindergarten."

Nick looked at her, "You're upset?"

"Of _course_ ," Judy replied. "Did _you_ carry her in your womb? I didn't think so."

Nick actually looked offended. "I would've if I could!"

"But you didn't."

Del Gato slowly walked away when the bickering didn't stop, convinced Violet Wilde had two high strung mothers.

.

It didn't take Violet and Caleb long to find the dress up closet, and while the other little girls favored the dress, Violet favored the police outfit.

"I look just like Mommy and Daddy!" she squealed at the mirror that showed her reflection. Caleb stood beside her, having let Violet have the one police costume. "What should I be?" he asked.

Violet dashed to the dress up closet and came back with a plastic gold crown, she placed it on Caleb's head and nodded proudly. "Every police officer needs a prince."

Before Caleb could reply rude laughter had them turning their heads. A jackal and porcupine were laughing at the elephant from before who had tried to put on a pink tutu but it got stuck on her head.

"You're too big to be a ballerina," the porcupine laughed, meanly pointing at her.

"No, I'm not," the elephant said, her lip wobbling. Violet's cheeks puffed up in anger and she marched toward the three, Caleb following after.

"Hey! You leave her alone!" Both Violet and Caleb stood in front of the elephant. The porcupine and jackal looked at Caleb with fright, besides the elephant he was the tallest.

Violet growled at the two, "She can be a ballerina if she wants!"

The jackal pup scowled, "That tutu doesn't fit!"

"So she'll just get a bigger one!"

The two boys glared at Violet who glared back, Caleb suddenly growled and the two quickly ran off. Violet smirked at her friend, "Nice going, Caleb!" He smiled awkwardly, shrugging.

"Thank you," the elephant smiled.

Violet waved away her gratitude, "No problem. I'm Violet Wilde. This is Caleb Fangmeyer."

"I'm Matilda," the elephant reached her trunk out to shake their paws. "But everyone calls me Tilly."

"Wanna play with us, Tilly?" Violet asked. "A cop and a prince could always use a ballerina."

Tilly looked at the pink ruffles atop her head, "But my tutu is too small."

"It looks like a crown," Caleb pointed out.

"You can be the Ballet Queen!" Violet threw her paws in the air.

Tilly smiled happily, "I like that."

Nick and Judy stared at their kit with wide eyes as she ran to their squad car, her red fur splotched with green paint.

"We had paint war," Violet exclaimed as she was buckled in. Cooper already sat next to her in his car seat and snoozing.

"Did you win?" Judy asked as they pulled out of the school's parking lot.

"No, Caleb did! But I got second place!"

Nick rolled his eyes at the mention of the cub, "Did you make any new friends today?"

Violet nodded, "Her name's Tilly and she's awesome! She's gonna grow up and be a ballerina." Violet took a breath and changed the subject, "How was your day?"

Both adults were surprised they weren't fired considering how many times they broke down that day.

"Average," Nick answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on hiatus until further notice.


	21. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day care day

Cooper sat in a corner of the day care, trying to build a fortress out of all the rainbow building blocks. A few feet away Violet was playing with the bigger kids, claiming the small indoor slide as their own. Since Nick and Judy were away at work on a Saturday Cooper had to share his day care with Violet, just like he had to share their home. He huffed angrily to himself and focused back on his building blocks. He’d make a fortress big enough to live in and he could just sleep there from now on. Ma and Da could visit but there would be no Violets allowed.

“Hey!” another raccoon was suddenly standing before Cooper, paws on his hips and belly sticking out. “You’re a raccoon.”

“Yeah…” Cooper said wearily, lowering himself and curling his tail protectively around his knees. He had only started to talk a few weeks ago and didn’t want to mess up by trying to say too much, even if Ma encouraged him to keep trying.

“I saw you come in, you had a fox and bunny with you.” Cooper glanced around, wondering where this stranger was going. “So?”

“So where’re your mom and dad?” he asked. “Mine are working.”

Cooper swallowed, uneasy, “That’s them…”

The raccoon burst out laughing and Cooper flinched, holding a red block to his heart. “Stop laughing.”

“They aren’t your real mom and dad,” he said. “You’re not a fox or a rabbit!”

“They are my ma and da,” Cooper insisted, feeling tears rise. “I live in their house.”

The raccoon was still chuckling and it made a red hot anger burn in the pit of Cooper’s stomach, and the next thing he knew he stood up and threw the red block, smacking the raccoon in the shoulder. His face showed a flash of shock before it quickly morphed into anger and Cooper took a step back.

“I saw that!” A giraffe suddenly ran over, pointing at accusing finger at Cooper. “You threw a block! Wanna tell Mrs. Abby, Billy?”

Billy was still shooting daggers at Cooper who was now quaking, wishing he still had a block in his paw. “Let’s beat him up! We can tell Mrs. Abby he started it!” 

Cooper was ready to run but a second before Billy and the giraffe could move a red blur suddenly appeared, blocking Cooper from the bullies. “Get lost!”

Violet hissed, black paws clenched into tiny, furious fists. Cooper blinked in surprise. The two boys jolted back in place, the raccoon looked to be trying to put up a bravado but since Violet was older and taller he was less eager to put up a fight.

“What’s going on over here?” Mrs. Abby, a kangaroo and head of the day care, walked over, hands on her hips. Violet and Billy pointed fingers at each other, talking over each other. Mrs. Abby stepped between the two. “Enough, enough you two. Violet, what’s going on you’re usually so good.”

Violet huffed and glared at the raccoon, “He was bothering Cooper.”

Mrs. Abby looked to Billy, “Is that true?”

“He threw a block at me!”

“Because you were bothering him!”

“That’s enough,” the kangaroo interrupted. “Billy, you go over to the other side of the room and play. Violet, you stay with Cooper. I don’t want to hear any more yelling from either of you.”

Once the teacher and bullies were gone Violet sat down with another huff, crossing her arms and her pink nose twisted into a pout. Cooper sat down next to her. “I had it,” he told her.

“No,” Violet said bluntly.

Cooper pulling his blocks to him and continued on his fortress, “Why’d you help?”

Violet snatched up a block without asking for his permission and placed it atop the fortress, “You’re my baby brother.”

“But you hate me,” Cooper said.

“I do hate you,” Violet said, “But you’re still my baby brother. So that means only I can hate you.”

Cooper shrugged. That made sense. And he’d admit having a big sister to beat up mean kids sounded like a good thing. So he let Violet help with his fortress, sharing a companionable silence. The fortress was almost done when someone cleared their throat, Violet and Cooper looked up to see Nick smiling down at them with an expectant look.

He opened his mouth but Violet cut him off before he could speak: “ _DADDY_!”

She lunged over the fortress, knocking the blocks down to jump into her father’s waiting arms. “Hey, Squeaker,” he greeted, kissing her cheek.

Cooper was staring at his destroyed fortress with the mightiest of indignation. “THAT TOOK A HUNDRED HOURS!”

“Sorry, bub.” Nick reached down and picked Cooper up with his other paw, carrying the two children out of the day care. “Maybe you could make a castle at home?”

“It was a fortress,” Cooper mumbled indignantly.

“My apologies,” Nick replied. “Vi, Mrs. Abby said you got into a fight.”

Violet looked away as if not meeting his eyes would make her invisible. “But, she told me it was because you were sticking up for Cooper. I thought you didn’t like him.”

“I _don’t_ like him,” Violet replied. “But he’s my brother.”

Nick laughed softly, nuzzling both of them. “Wait until Judy hears this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for only one person and she is the best thing to come out of writing this story.  
> (and anexcusetospam can suck eggs)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Wilde Violet (A Violet Diaries Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13617480) by [Helthehatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter)




End file.
